Destinos Cruzados
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Um ser considerado "perfeito",criado por um é quando um desejo nobre pode se manter,frente aos diversos perigos?Uma cientista será capaz de salvar a sua raça dos saiyajins?Será que a ligação verdadeira é tão poderosa ao ponto de mudar a frieza, a crueldade e orgulho típico de um saiyajin?E quando o ódio e a vingança assumem a forma de um inimigo poderoso e perigoso?
1. Fuga

**Sinopse:**  
Um ser considerado "perfeito", criado para um fim determinado. Até quando um desejo nobre, pode se manter, frente aos diversos perigos? Há heróis nesse mundo? Uma jovem cientista será capaz de salvar a sua raça dos saiyajins? Será que a ligação verdadeira é tão poderosa ao ponto de mudar a frieza, a crueldade e orgulho típico de um saiyajin? E o que fazer quando o ódio e a vingança assumem a forma de um inimigo poderoso e igualmente perigoso?

 **Notas da Autora**

Um casal com uma filha tenta fugir das garras da Red Ribbon.

Será que eles irão conseguir fugir do "exército do inferno"?

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora. Não consegui revisar os capítulos adequadamente para postar no domingo.

Tenham uma boa leitura. 

**Capítulo 1 - Fuga**

\- Meu amor, temos que ir embora.

Uma criança acorda, após sacudirem, levemente, o seu ombro e ao abrir os olhos, percebe que era a sua mãe e que ela exalava a puro medo.

Ela levanta sonolenta, abanando as suas orelhas, assim como a cauda, conforme bocejava e olhava para o céu, sendo que estava escuro, ainda.

\- É muito cedo, kaa-chan... Por que temos que ir embora? E por que está com medo?

\- Os homens maus nos encontraram. Seu tou-chan já está no carro, esperando. Já fiz a sua mala.

Nisso, a pega no colo, sendo que ela vê o seu bichinho de pelúcia no colchão e sai do colo da mãe, pegando a pelúcia e trazendo junto de si.

Rapidamente, a mãe torna a pegá-la no colo e desce de dois em dois degraus, sendo que saem e entram em um carro, onde um homem as estava esperando.

\- Vamos!

Nisso, eles entram e saem cantando os pneus, sendo que o pai da criança corria o máximo que conseguia com o carro, enquanto que a mãe da pequena chorava agoniada, acabando por fazer a criança chorar, conforme esta abraçava ainda mais fortemente a sua gatinha de pelúcia, associando o estado de seus amados pais com os homens malvados, pois, eles sempre falavam para ela, que havia homens malvados que estavam perseguindo eles e se os pegassem, fariam maldades e isso a fez teme-los, mesmo nunca tendo os visto.

Então, um som imenso chama a atenção deles e nisso, a pequena vê vários carros, sendo alguns enormes e estranhos que pareciam bloquear a estrada.

O seu pai vira o carro e entra na área da floresta, sendo que o veículo trepidava devido as pedras, até que ele para e manda elas descerem.

\- Tou-chan!

Nisso, é silenciada pela mãe, que chorando se afasta, enquanto o pai torna a correr em um sentindo contrário ao dele.

Ela e a mãe se esgueiram entre rochedos, sendo que ela fala para a sua filha, que relutava em segui-la:

\- Tou-chan só vai parar o carro mais para frente. Ele irá nos encontrar no local combinado.

\- É verdade, kaa-chan?

\- Sim, meu amor. A kaa-chan alguma vez mentiu para você?

\- Não. – ela fala abanando a cabeça para os lados.

\- Então, vamos. Precisamos encontrar o seu pai. – ela fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Por que está chorando, kaa-chan? – ela pergunta inocentemente.

\- Apenas estou assustada. Você não está assustada também com os homens maus?

A pequena consente com a cabeça, sendo que chorava.

\- É por causa disso, Aiko-chan.

Então, elas continuam descendo uma trilha escapada dentre rochedos, conforme os sons morriam ao longe, enquanto a mulher chorava, pois, já imaginava o destino de seu amado, sendo que ele tinha uma arma e haviam combinado que se a Red Ribbon os localizasse, ele se mataria com um tiro na cabeça para não ser torturado, mantendo assim a localização delas em segredo, pois, havia drogas que poderiam fazê-lo confessar.

Elas andam a noite toda, sendo que a mulher estava cansada, enquanto que a sua filha não estava, graças a sua resistência natural.

Após algumas horas, a genitora para, sendo que os seus pês estão machucados dentro do sapato que ela se recusava a tirar, para não deixar uma trilha de sangue, agradecendo o fato que eles eram de borracha e fechados, não acreditando que um dia iria agradecer ao professor de estágio dela no passado que a obrigou a usar tais calçados no laboratório, fazendo-a apreciar tais calçados, com o tempo.

Então, ela se lembra dele, assim como do seu grupo de amigos, movidos por ideais nobres, desejando fazer a diferença no mundo e também se recorda de sua decisão, que acabou norteando a sua vida, ao não conceber que tudo aconteceria daquela forma.

Ela permitir-se se perder em um minuto de recordações, até que tropeça e cai, sendo que a filha se aproxima com lágrimas nos olhos e fala:

\- Vamos andar, kaa-chan. O tou-chan vai nos encontrar.

Ela olha para a sua amada filha que havia acreditado em sua mentira, sendo que se recorda da promessa que ambos fizeram, tanto para eles, quanto para os outros movidos por ideais nobres, porém, estúpidos, conforme analisava agora tudo o que fizeram ao não perceberem os riscos e o que aconteceria se a Red Ribbon soubesse de suas pesquisas.

\- Tem razão, meu amor.

Nisso, ela anda mais alguns metros, até que cai e quando a sua filha se aproxima, ela fala, fracamente:

\- Meu amor, se lembra de que o seu tou-chan e eu a proibimos de assumir aquela forma?

\- "Aquela forma"? A de quatro patas?

A mulher pensa e fala:

\- Sim.

\- Seu me lembro.

\- Eu preciso que você se concentre e assuma tal forma. Lembre-se, mantenha a sua mente e olhar sobre mim. Consegue fazer isso?

\- Não sei... Manter a minha mente e olhar sobre você, kaa-chan? – ela pergunta ligeiramente confusa, não compreendendo, por completo, o motivo de tais recomendações.

\- Isso. Pense na mamãe, enquanto se transforma. Imagine a sua forma de quatro patas na sua mente.

Então, a pequena se concentra, se recordando da forma dela sobre quatro patas ao mostrarem uma foto para ela e o seu corpo muda, assumindo a forma de um lobo imenso do tamanho de uma pessoa, sendo negro como a própria noite, enquanto que as roupas rasgavam, no processo de metamorfose.

Ao abrir os orbes dourados, começou a rosnar para a mulher que tremia, pois, somente via a fera por trás daqueles olhos.

Então, começa a chorar e fala:

\- Meu amor! É a kaa-chan! Não se lembra de mim? É a kaa-chan.

A imensa fera para de rosnar, assim como detém o seu avanço com as mandíbulas escancaradas e uma voz surge no mesmo:

\- Kaa-chan? – ela murmura fracamente.

\- Sim. A kaa-chan.

Então, ela observa que o imenso lobo sacode vigorosamente a cabeça para os lados, para depois cessar, sendo que os olhos estavam fechados e ao abri-los, eles revelam os orbes azuis de sua filha, sendo que ela chora e corre até a genitora que afaga o focinho dela, sendo que a mesma lambe as suas mãos.

\- A mamãe vai subir no seu lombo e irei segurar a Myuu-chan.

Nisso, ela pega a gatinha de pelúcia de sua filha que tinha lacinhos, para depois subir, sendo que a filha não entendeu a palavra lombo, até que a mulher pede.

\- Abaixe o corpo ao flexionar as suas patas.

A criança faz isso e ela sobe, para depois segurar bem no lombo, falando:

\- Fique de pé e corra em linha reta, meu amor.

A pequena consente com a cabeça e corre pelo trecho íngreme, levando a sua mãe que lutava para ficar acordada, conforme a sua filha avançava velozmente no caminho, até que adentra na mata.

O plano da genitora era correr sempre em linha reta, para se distanciarem o máximo possível dali, ao seguir as estrelas.

Após um dia inteiro, a pequena tem fome e para de correr, para falar:

\- Estou com fome, kaa-chan;

\- Vamos parar. Eu trouxe comida em uma cápsula.

Ela desce do lombo da filha e se arrasta até uma árvore, para depois pegar uma cápsula, a apertando, sendo que esta revela pedaços de carne e pão. Ela divide entre ela e a filha, sendo que na verdade, dá a maior parte para a pequena.

A criança come com voracidade, sendo que ainda está na forma de um lobo, até que escuta um som estranho, sendo que a mulher fica alarmada ao ver que a sua filha erguia as orelhas, assim como a cabeça, enquanto farejava o ar, para depois falar:

\- Estou sentindo cheiros estranhos, kaa-chan. Inclusive, são cheiros que estavam próximos de nós.

Ela sente o sangue gelar, sendo que se aproxima da filha e fala, ao fazê-la olhar para ela, sendo que sorria, forçando o seu melhor sorriso, enquanto controlava ao máximo a sua tristeza, devido ao olfato de sua amada filha:

\- Quero que corra meu amor. Corra em linha reta. Corra por horas e se puder por dias. Corra. Eu tenho que me juntar ao seu tou-chan, para irmos nos encontrar com você. Correndo em linha reta, haverá uma espécie de cabana.

Nisso, ela pega outra cápsula, presa em uma corrente e envolve o pescoço dela com o item, falando:

\- Prometa que só vai apertar o botão da cápsula quando estiver na cabana.

\- Mas, você e o tou-chan não vão me encontrar? – ela pergunta confusa.

A mulher pensa rapidamente e fala:

\- Vai que eu esqueço meu amor. Eu quero que você se lembre. Assim, irá ajudar o papai e a mamãe. Você pode ajudar o papai e a mamãe? – ela consente com a cabeça – Ótimo. Além disso, vamos demorar um pouco para encontra-la. Quero que me prometa que ficará longe dos outros humanos e que nunca sairá dessa forma. Você promete?

\- Sim... Eu não sou humana?

\- Você é humana meu amor – ela fala, não tendo a coragem de contar o que era ela, na verdade, sendo que se envergonhava dela mesma e de suas concepções no passado - Mas, se vê outros como o seu pai e a sua mãe, quero que se esconda ou fuja. Não permita que eles cheguem perto de você. Espere nesse local seguro, que kaa-chan e tou-chan vão encontrá-la. Agora, vá!

A pequena se afasta, sendo que havia pegado com a boca a Myuu-chan, sendo que olha para a genitora, que pede para ela correr e assim ela faz, desaparecendo na mata.

A mulher pega uma capsula gelatinosa do bolso e coloca na boca, sendo que após algumas horas, ela vê vários soldados da Red Ribbon a cercando, sendo que apontam as suas armas, para depois ver o Comandante Red, junto de Black.

Então, ele fala com um sorriso satisfeito:

\- Enfim a encontramos, doutora Hyara. O seu marido, o doutor Yamato, não sobreviveu. Ou melhor, dizendo, se matou com uma arma.

\- É típico dele. – ela fala dando de ombros.

\- Mas, fico feliz ao ver que não tem uma arma. Isso facilita para nós. Não se preocupe que seremos "gentis" com você. – ele fala "gentil" com um sorriso maligno.

Ela sorri, sarcasticamente e fala:

\- Tá... Eu acredito em Papai Noel – ela fala cinicamente - Além disso, sei o que desejam saber.

\- O projeto Eclipse é interessante. Na verdade, ao saber desse projeto, sendo que somente temos algumas ideias sobre o mesmo, já que tiveram êxito em destruir o laboratório e consequentemente as pesquisas. Saiba que imaginei como essa pesquisa ajudaria e muito para o meu exército. Devo confessar que é demasiadamente tentador obter tal poder em minhas mãos. Facilitaria e muito a conquista do mundo. De fato, vocês revolucionariam o mundo se continuassem com a pesquisa.

\- Tudo o que queríamos era encontrar uma cura para várias doenças genéticas. Poderíamos erradicar muitas patologias. Claro, era um sonho tolo, idealizado por pessoas tolas e igualmente sonhadoras. Nunca cogitamos a ideia do que aconteceria se uma pessoa cruel e com recursos, soubesse sobre o projeto, tal como a Red Ribbon. Sempre quis saber qual foi o bastardo que os informou, pois, poucos tinham ciência de tais experiências.

Red fica pensativo e fala com um sorriso maligno:

\- Acredito que merece saber quem foi, sendo que com certeza, irá sofrer e muito.

Então, ele exclama, conforme olhava para um grupo mais atrás:

\- Doutor Mori! Venha aqui. A sua imuto quer saber sobre o traidor.

\- Mori? Não... Não pode ser...

Ela fala estarrecida e com lágrimas nos olhos, lutando para acreditar que o que estava vendo era real. Orava e esperava que fosse um pesadelo, mas, sabia que não era.

Seu irmão surge tranquilamente com um sorriso maligno.

\- Meu irmão... mas... Como? Por quê?

\- Eu a amava irmãzinha. Não um amor de irmão e sim, o amor de homem para com uma mulher.

Hyara está em choque, sendo que custava a acreditar que ele chegou a sentir tais sentimentos doentios por ela.

\- Não era amor! Era um desejo doente por mim!

\- Chame do que quiser... Devo confessar que eu odiei ver aquela que seria minha, nos braços daquele desgraçado do Yamato. Como eu quis tortura-lo... O bastardo não pôde me dar esse prazer, pois, se matou.

Então, ela começa a se lembrar de coisas que havia esquecido, pois, tinha receio que na época estivesse vendo coisas, ao achar o comportamento de Mori estranho.

Porém, ao pensar melhor, ele já tinha revelado suas reais intenções.

É que era algo tão sórdido, que ela preferiu esquecer ou então, somente enxergar o que queria ver e não a verdade tenebrosa e igualmente amarga.

\- Yamato sempre desconfiou e procurou manter você afastado de mim, pois, temia que eu fizesse algo com você. Ele também sempre desconfiou que eu fosse o traidor do grupo. Claro que o comandante Red-sama ficou irado quando soube da explosão do laboratório. Confesso que fiquei surpreso, pois, nunca achei que todos vocês resolvessem bancar os heróis, sendo que a Red Ribbon estava disposta a pagar uma pequena fortuna para cada um em troca da continuidade do projeto Eclipse. Quando ele me viu, antes de atirar em sua cabeça, ele sorriu amargamente e falou que sempre soube que eu era o traidor.

\- Nós não somos como você! Poderíamos ser tolos e igualmente idiotas, mas, éramos tolos sonhadores que faziam sua experiência na esperança de salvar vidas e não por lucro pessoal! Claro que nunca deixaríamos um exército tão cruel, uma vez que são conhecidos como soldados do inferno, por as mãos em nossos experimentos! Se tivesse se importado de conhecer o grupo, iria reconhecer os pequenos heróis em cada um de nós!

\- Sempre sonhadora... Olha, posso amá-la, porém, tenho que permitir que vá com esses homens. Eles prometem que irão devolvê-la inteira para mim e viva. Não é, comandante Red-sama?

\- Claro, Moori. Claro, que ela não voltará sã... mas, pelo menos, irá voltar viva para o senhor.

\- Ótimo. Tudo o que eu quero, é desfrutar do belo corpo dela.

\- Você me deseja mesmo, não é? – ela pergunta, amargamente, cuspindo as palavras - Quando nos traiu, orou para que somente meu marido, Yamato, agisse como um herói, pois, você sabia que ele era esse tipo de pessoa. Ele era capaz de se sacrificar por um bem maior, assim como todos.

\- Claro que sim e irei tê-la. De um jeito ou de outro. Quanto a ele ser herói, eu sempre soube. Acredito que ele se inspirava naqueles quadrinhos que lia sobre super heróis.

\- Se pertencesse ao nosso grupo, saberia que todos os embriões morreram em decorrência da incompatibilidade de genes. Claro que você nunca soube, pois, nunca foi um cientista. Sempre foi, apenas, a minha sombra e uma desculpa patética de homem.

Nisso, ela sorri malignamente, sendo que eles não compreendem tal sorriso, enquanto que ela usa, discretamente, a sua língua para movimentar a capsula até os seus dentes, sendo que fala:

\- Fico feliz em saber que tem uma obsessão doentia por mim tão intensa. Afinal, ficarei feliz em me vingar de você, em nome de todos que nutriam sonhos e desejos, ao negar o que tanto deseja.

Então, ela morde a capsula, sendo que era um veneno potente e que matava em questão de segundos e enquanto todos corriam até o seu corpo, sendo que Mori gritava ensandecido, enquanto a sacudia, ela fechava os olhos, sendo que vinha a sua mente a imagem de sua amada filha e marido, se despedindo deles em pensamento, antes da sua vida abandonar o seu corpo, sendo que estava preocupada com a sua filha, Aiko, até o seu último suspiro.

\- Que desperdício! – Black exclama surpreso.

Mori está desesperado e sacode a irmã, sendo que o Comandante Red fala ao Black, após receber um documento:

\- Pegue esse idiota e dê ele de brinquedo aos homens. Ele não sabia nada sobre o projeto. O único dado que nós recuperamos indica que todos os embriões morreram. Portanto, é inviável. Ela disse a verdade.

Mori se recupera e olha estarrecido para ele, sendo que chorava, enquanto falava atemorizado:

\- Tínhamos um acordo!

\- Sim... Você disse bem. Nos tínhamos. O suicídio de sua irmã torna o acordo inviável. Afinal, você não é um cientista do projeto Eclipse. Não consta o seu nome no grupo. Ela também falou a verdade. Você não é um cientista. Você não é nada e não há utilidade para você, a não ser servir de brinquedo para os meus homens. Eles merecem alguma bonificação, após essa caçada infrutífera.

\- Eu... eu...

\- Afinal, se fosse membro do grupo, saberia que todos os embriões morreram devido à incompatibilidade genética, tornando o projeto inviável. Portanto, não sabia que o projeto era inviável e que não compensaria gastar a quantidade de dinheiro e recursos que tive de desprender nessa caçada. Toda essa operação teve um custo alto e vou ter que arcar com isso, sem qualquer retorno, por ter mentido, ao falar que era um dos membros do grupo! Levem esse lixo!

Ele tenta se debater, mas, é inútil e após alguns minutos, leva uma coronhada na cabeça, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente.

\- Comandante Red, eles possuem uma filha... O que acha de acharmos ela, para que o senhor possa se divertir? Afinal, o senhor não adora ter crianças para si, o satisfazendo?


	2. Goku e Aiko

**Notas da Autora**

Surge uma alteração na história, quando...

Os encontros de Goku com Aiko, sendo que eles...

Raditz chega a Terra e acaba...

 **Capítulo 2 - Goku e Aiko**

O Comandante Red fala, após suspirar:

\- Achar uma simples pirralha nessa floresta? Não compensa, pois, estou cansado de gastar recursos valiosos. Já tive muito prejuízo e não quero aumentar ainda mais o meu prejuízo, apenas para achar uma criança para que possa me divertir, já que tenho como conseguir facilmente novas escravas sexuais. Bem, vamos sair daqui. Ela, provavelmente, vai ser morta pelas feras.

Nisso, ele se vira para sair, enquanto que Black ascendia o charuto de Red, que se afastava em direção a um carro próprio para terrenos montanhosos e em seguida, partem dali, deixando o corpo na floresta.

Aiko continua correndo, sem parar e após várias horas, ela avista uma espécie de cabana em uma clareira.

Então, aproxima lentamente da cabana, até que sente o cheiro fraco de seus pais.

Animada ela entra, enquanto estava ansiosa para revê-los.

Ao ver que estava sozinha, ela abaixa as orelhas e fica triste, para em seguida assumir a forma humana, sendo que julgava que havia chegado cedo demais e que eles iriam demorar.

Abre a geladeira imensa e encontra vários alimentos, assim como nas prateleiras anexas a cozinha e passa a pegar alguma comida para comer, enquanto que a sua cauda abanava, animadamente, devido a ansiedade de revê-los, sendo que esperava que eles não demorassem, muito.

Após comer e beber água, ela se lembra da cápsula em seu pescoço e tira o mesmo, apertando a ponta. Da cápsula sai uma espécie de monitor e surge a imagem dos seus pais.

Ela senta no chão, colocando a sua gatinha de pelúcia no seu lado, enquanto prestava atenção na explicação que fora criada de forma lúdica, para que uma criança como ela, compreendesse, assim como tinha orientações para ela sobreviver sozinha, enquanto que ela ainda pensava que eles iriam demorar e que por isso, estavam ensinando a ela como sobreviver sozinha.

Jurou a si mesmo que iria espera-los, pacientemente.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Goku estava treinando com o bastão que o seu falecido avô deu, sendo que ainda estava triste, pois, seu amado avô foi morto pelo mostro que aparece na lua cheia, pois, quando acordou, encontrou o seu corpo sem vida.

Ele o enterrou em um local que ele adorava meditar e todos os dias cuidava do túmulo e orava por ele, conforme o chikyuujin havia ensinado.

O jovem saiyajin havia acabado de comer um peixe imenso, enquanto que decidira treinar um pouco mais, antes da noite cair, se lembrando de que seu avô o proibiu de olhar para a lua cheia e queria cumprir com exatidão tal ordem. Acreditava que se olhasse, o monstro iria surgir, pois, explicava o motivo de seu amado avô não querer que ele olhasse para a lua.

Alguns anos depois, há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Myako City, mais precisamente na Corporação Cápsula, uma jovem cientista chamada Bulma, havia acabado de descobrir no sótão uma espécie de esfera laranja, conforme procurava algo.

Ela ficou tão fascinada, que esqueceu o que buscava, enquanto levava a estranha esfera alaranjada com estrelas para o quarto e em vez de colocar em uma gaveta, como pretendia inicialmente, ela colocou em cima da mesa, enquanto ia ao banheiro.

Um pássaro estava pousando próximo dali e quando viu o objeto que brilhava, conforme a luz do sol batia nele, ficou fascinado e decidiu levar consigo a joia grande e brilhante.

Então, a ave entrou e levou a dragon ball em suas patas, sendo que Bulma só teve tempo de ver as patas dele e a esfera.

\- Seu ladrão! Volta aqui!

Nisso, ela pega o seu estojo e sai da casa, transformando uma das cápsulas em uma moto voadora, começando a perseguir o pássaro que se afastava do local.

Porém, quando se aproximava do mesmo, avista um carro vermelho luxuoso e um ator famoso, que estava apoiado no capô de seu carro, sendo que Bulma era fã dele.

Naquele momento, ele estava distribuindo autógrafos, enquanto conversava com várias mulheres que suspiravam, quando ele dava um de seus sorrisos galanteadores.

Ela abandona a perseguição, pois, a seu ver, não valia a perna perder uma autógrafo e a chance de conversar com uma estrela como Angel Love, por uma esfera laranja.

Ela desce e pousa a moto, a transformando em cápsula, para depois procurar um papel e uma caneta.

Então, aliviada ao encontrar tais itens, ela corre até ele, sendo que acaba tropeçando, devido ao seu entusiasmo, fazendo várias garotas caírem, como se fosse um dominó, sendo que elas passaram a olhar para a cientista com uma face beligerante, enquanto que ela estava envergonhada. Não pelo que fez a elas e sim, por ter bancando a desastrada na frente do seu ídolo.

O ator levanta os óculos escuros e fica fascinado com a cor dos cabelos de Bulma, sendo que se recorda de já ter visto ela antes, até que se lembra de sua irmã mais nova, que era fã de Bulma Brief, pois, queria ser cientista e admirava a jovem cientista, que além de inteligente, era bonita. Inclusive, sempre desejou conseguir um autógrafo daquela que era fã, ficando triste por ser tímida demais para ter coragem de pedir um autógrafo.

De fato, ele preferia uma mulher inteligente às mulheres sem intelecto que ele sempre saia e que eram incapazes de formularem uma frase inteligente.

Para inveja das outras garotas, ele estende a mão para ajudar Bulma a se levantar, sendo que ela sente que está sonhando, enquanto fica fascinada por ver o seu ídolo sorrindo para ela, com o sorriso que arrancava suspiros das mulheres por onde ele passava.

Após ajuda-la a se erguer, a jovem belisca o seu rosto, pois, acreditava que estava sonhando.

Então, sente dor e percebe que não estava sonhando. De fato, o seu ídolo estava na frente dela, enquanto que pensava na sorte que tinha pelo pássaro roubar a sua esfera.

Afinal, se ele não roubasse o objeto, não teria conhecido o seu ídolo.

\- Prazer, jovem Bulma. – ele fala galanteador, enquanto se curva levemente e beija o dorso da mão dela, que quase desmaia de emoção.

\- O prazer é meu. – ela fala extremamente corada, enquanto sentia que o coração ia explodir no peito, ao perceber que ele sabia o seu nome.

\- Quer tomar um sorvete? Tem uma sorveteria excelente aqui perto.

\- Claro que sim! – ela exclama apaixonadamente.

Nisso, eles sobem no carro esporte dele, enquanto que as outras queriam trucidar a mulher de cabelos azuis, sendo que Bulma ainda sentia as vibrações assassinas das outras mulheres deixadas para trás.

Alguns anos depois, há vários quilômetros dali, uma jovem chamada Chichi estava vagando por um campo para buscar o mestre de seu pai, que se chamava Kame-sennin.

Já fazia anos que ela partiu, sendo que levava várias joias consigo para pagar por alguma hospedagem.

Ela nunca quis procura-lo e conforme andava, xingava o seu pai de tudo que era nome, enquanto bufava, irada, pois, ela era uma princesa e devia ser servida, sendo que o que fazia, era o trabalho de uma servo, a seu ver.

Afinal, ela era uma nobre e não um serviçal.

Após anos, as joias extinguiram-se, pois, ela não usou sabiamente, gastando-as em itens luxuosos em vez de priorizá-las para coisas importantes, sendo que isso a fez ainda mais irada, sendo obrigada a continuar a jornada, sem ter qualquer dinheiro.

Conforme caminhava, apareceu um carro grande, de onde saiu vários homens que olhavam cobiçosamente para a jovem, que fica aliviada em ver um carro, após tantos dias.

\- O que uma jovem linda como você, está fazendo aqui?

Ela adorou ouvir o elogio e fala:

\- Estou procurando um mestre de artes marciais, chamado Kame-sennin.

\- Hum... Acho que nós sabemos onde ele mora, não é, rapazes?

O que parecia ser o líder pergunta com um no sorriso malicioso no canto do rosto, para os outros que consentem, sorrindo maliciosamente, também.

\- Que bom! Eu sou uma princesa e ordeno que me levem. – ela fala arrogantemente.

\- Uma princesa? Nossa! – um dos rapazes exclama surpreso.

\- Sim. Meu pai é o rei Gyumao. Portanto, exijo que me levem até esse velho decrépito. – ela fala com o queixo erguido e um olhar altivo.

O líder e os demais se entreolham com sorrisos maliciosos e depois, disfarçam, sendo que o líder fala fingindo uma falsa humildade:

\- Claro, minha princesa. Por favor, suba.

Nisso, ela sobe, sendo que começa a criticar o carro, chamando-o de sujo, feio, encardido e demais termos pejorativos, sendo que os homens odiavam que falasse assim do carro deles, pois, tinham orgulho em tê-lo construído com as melhores peças que existiam.

Conforme ela reclamava que eles fediam, também e que pareciam porcos, despertando a ira deles, não percebe que eles preparavam uma droga em uma seringa e quando ela percebe é tarde demais. Injetam o líquido nela que se debate, sendo infrutífero, até que desmaia, quando colocam um pano embebido em um líquido no nariz dela.

\- Essa droga é uma maravilha, aniki! É um forte anticoncepcional e abortivo, assim como um potente afrodisíaco, sendo que o uso contínuo, a deixará infértil. É uma pena que não é dose única, sendo que teremos que dar mais algumas vezes, para ficar infértil.

\- Sim... Fala sério, como ela é irritante e arrogante. Com certeza, vamos adorar quebra-la, para que ela seja a nossa perfeita escrava sexual, obediente e submissa, sem a irritação de uma gravidez para atrapalhar a nossa diversão, não é, homens? – o líder pergunta sorrindo para os demais.

\- Sim!

\- E ainda por cima é uma princesa! Nós somos muito sortudos! – o outro exclama – Provavelmente, ela é virgem, apesar de ser uma nojenta irritante e igualmente mimada.

\- Lembre-se que eu sou o primeiro! Serei o primeiro a fodê-la em todos os seus buracos e inclusive, a boca dela. Depois que eu me divertir com ela, eu darei para vocês brincarem. Lembre-se que ela será o nosso brinquedo por muitos anos. Vamos fodê-la por muito tempo.

\- Claro, aniki! Nós vamos esperar pacientemente a nossa vez.

\- É bom mesmo.

Ele fala olhando pelo canto dos olhos para os seus homens, que haviam retirado a roupa da jovem, para depois colocarem uma coleira de couro no pescoço dela. Em seguida, passaram a alisar o corpo dela, principalmente os seios proeminentes, assim como a feminilidade dela, enquanto partiam dali, rumo a casa deles, sendo que eles comentavam que a pele dela era macia e ela parecia suculenta, enquanto que o corpo dela começa a reagir a droga, fazendo-os sorrirem ainda mais.

Já, o líder, mal via a hora de prova-la.

Seis anos depois, no Monte Paouz, Goku vivia sozinho, treinando e caçando na floresta. Ele era um homem adulto, que não tinha visto outra coisa, além da floresta em que vivia e somente conversava com a Dragon Ball de quatro estrelas, o chamando de jii-chan, assim como com uma espécie de lobo imenso negro, uma vez, que viviam se cruzando e ela entendia a linguagem humana, embora não falasse.

Naquele instante, ele estava caçando algo para comer, quando vê um lagarto imenso.

Rapidamente, ele se aproxima de sua presa e quando ia abatê-lo, um imenso lobo negro salta na frente dele e abate o lagarto com apenas uma mordida na jugular, rasgando-a, acabando por tingir o pelo do lobo imenso com o sangue rubro de sua presa.

Após abater o lagarto, a fera mostra as suas presas pronunciadas, enquanto rosnava ferozmente, exibindo a sua fileira de caninos afiados.

Por algum motivo, o saiyajin havia sentido a presença dessa fera e ultimamente, ele a encontrava, frequentemente, sendo que sentia uma espécie de ligação com a criatura a sua frente. Era um vínculo, que os unia, de uma forma intensa.

O resultado de seus encontros eram batalhas ferozes, sendo que mesmo com o bastão, ele perdia, recebendo várias mordidas e arranhões que formavam vergões em sua pele. Inclusive, ele tinha várias cicatrizes do encontro entre ambos.

Kakarotto descobriu que apesar de não falar, entendia a linguagem humana e era inteligente. Normalmente, ela não atacava. Apenas defendia a presa que abateu para comer. Era ele que começava a luta, sendo que naquele instante, sentia um forte desejo de subjuga-la, enquanto achava o odor dela tentador, de uma forma que o deixava estranho, sendo que percebeu que isso era recentemente e era somente em alguns períodos.

Goku passou a exibir um olhar escuro para Aiko, que não compreendia tal olhar, enquanto sorria de uma forma que desconcertava a jovem, que somente conversava, ou melhor, repetia tudo o que os seus pais falavam no programa da cápsula, quando estava sozinha na cabana, para que ela não perdesse a capacidade de falar, por viver sozinha. Ela não falava com ele, pois, apesar da cauda, tinha forma humana e não podia confiar em seres com forma humana, conforme orientação de seus genitores.

Portanto, limitava-se a mostrar as suas presas afiadas, enquanto sentia-se estranha perto dele, sendo que não pretendia ir para aquela direção.

Porém, algo a fez seguir naquela direção, acabando por encontra-lo.

\- Vamos lutar pela posse da presa, novamente?

Ele recebe um rosnado em resposta, enquanto ele pegava o bastão, sorrindo, animado por uma batalha e a chance de falar com alguém, de certa forma.

Rapidamente, ela assumiu a forma bípede feral, como um lobisomem imenso e peludo com presas afiadas, assim como garras, enquanto continuava rosnando ferozmente.

O saiyajin avança com o bastão em sentido horizontal e ela desvia, sendo que quando ele movimenta verticalmente o objeto, Aiko pega com a mão, para depois puxá-lo, sendo que começa um cabo de força entre ambos, até que ela dá um forte puxão e morde o ombro do uchyuu-jin, que geme de dor, sendo que ele aproveita e faz a mesma coisa com ela, ao morder o seu ombro, fazendo-a ganir e se separar, consequentemente, fazendo-a soltar o bastão, enquanto que a jovem sangrava no ombro:

\- Nyoiboi, estique!

O bastão fica maior e ele começa a descer, entusiasmado, o bastão nela, se sentindo imensamente feliz, pois, ela era a única oponente dele naquela montanha.

Aiko desvia de todos os golpes, para depois saltar para o lado, sendo que avança com as garras contra o tórax dele, produzindo a marca de quatro garras, sendo que brotava sangue, enquanto ele exclamava:

\- Nyoiboi, encolha!

Nisso, o saiyajin guarda o bastão e parte para a luta corpo a corpo.

Apesar de sentir os golpes, sendo que curvava o corpo algumas vezes, Aiko não cedia, enquanto que o saiyajin tinha que desviar das mandíbulas e garras, enquanto que se surpreendia com a força dela.

O embate entre ambos continuava, enquanto que uma nave estranha pousava na Terra, após entrar na atmosfera, sendo que caiu em um campo e após a porta ser aberta, surge um saiyajin que flutua para sair da cratera, pousando em seguida na borda da mesma, enquanto apertava o botão de seu scouter, detectando níveis de poder, comprovando que existia vida no planeta.

Ele não compreendia, porque, no fundo do seu ser, sentia alívio, sendo que deveria sentir raiva por Kakarotto não ter cumprido a sua missão, enquanto que não sabia que essa não foi a ordem dele. Aliais, nunca teve qualquer ordem em relação à destruição do planeta, enquanto que duvidava, ao mesmo tempo, que ele tivesse sido enviado para esse propósito, considerando a mãe que eles possuíam.

Gine amava as suas crias, ao contrário das demais saiyajins, que não tinham qualquer consideração pelos filhos, mal vendo a hora de se livrarem deles ao coloca-los em uma cápsula de crescimento, para voltarem a invadir planetas ou matar seres.

Ele continuava apertando o scouter, procurando níveis de poder e enquanto voava até o local onde detectou dois níveis elevados, ele acaba saindo da rota, sendo que algo mais forte do que ele o impulsionava a ir em uma determinada direção, embora ele não compreendesse o motivo de se distanciar da rota que ele usaria.

Enquanto estava lutando consigo mesmo, para impedir a direção de seu voo, ele para ao ver uma humana em uma cachoeira, que era próxima de um edifico grande, sendo que parecia um hotel margeando uma floresta, enquanto que não compreendia o motivo de ter desviado de sua rota, original.

Havia outras pessoas próximas dela, porém, só conseguia ver a loira, enquanto observava o corpo dela banhado pelo sol, sendo que os cabelos reluziam, enquanto que ficava hipnotizado pelos movimentos de seu corpo delicado, sendo que o odor dela chegava as suas narinas, conforme ele baixava o seu voo, inconscientemente, sendo que era um cheiro extremamente prazeroso, que o fazia ronronar de prazer, enquanto que os seus olhos escureciam e uma força invisível os unia, conforme sentia um estranho vínculo com ela.

Então, ele vê que um homem se aproxima dela, tocando em seu ombro, enquanto exibia um sorriso de canto, fazendo-a cumprimenta-lo com um sorriso no rosto.


	3. Encontros predestinados

**Notas da Autora**

Raditz não compreende os seus atos perante...

Vegeta não consegue compreender os seus atos, perante...

Nappa fica irado, quando vê que...

Então, decide...

 **Capítulo 3 - Encontros predestinados**

Raditz não sabe o motivo de sentir uma ira intensa, fazendo-o rosnar ferozmente, chamando a atenção deles, sendo que Tights olhava para o saiyajin, não compreendendo a armadura que ele usava, sendo que reparou na cauda dele, enquanto que o guerreiro rosnava.

Por algum motivo, a humana não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele, passando a focar em seu rosto, sendo que um piscar de olhos, o uchyuujin dá um soco no homem que estava ao lado da chikyuujin, o enviando em direção as rochas, matando-o instantaneamente.

Quando a humana viu o corpo do homem sendo despedaçado pela força do golpe que destruiu a rocha, ela ficou atemorizada e gritou, sendo que os ouvidos do saiyajin latejaram com o agudo dela.

Os outros humanos que haviam visto a cena, gritavam também, enquanto ocorria um pânico generalizado.

Ele poderia persegui-los, porém, estava atento a humana que corria dali, aterrorizada, orando para que conseguisse fugir dele, enquanto que sentia que era caçada, conforme corria pela floresta, apavorada.

Então, antes que pudesse se afastar por completo, ela é segurada por dois braços fortes, sendo que ao olhar para trás, percebe que ele está sem armadura e quando sente o membro dele roçando em suas nádegas, o seu sangue gela, enquanto que ela se debatia desesperada por medo e também por não querer que a sua primeira vez, fosse um estupro.

Ela chorava desesperada, enquanto que Raditz a deitava, sendo que a Brief não tinha qualquer chance contra um saiyajin, enquanto ele a tomava, após rasgar o maiô dela, sendo que por algum motivo que não conhecia, foi gentil com a humana, considerando como ele agia perante outras fêmeas e no final, enquanto a abraçava por trás, a marcou.

Tights chorava, enquanto que o guerreiro começava a sentir toda a dor, raiva e tristeza da humana, se surpreendendo por ter se vinculado de forma inconsciente, começando a questionar a si mesmo, o motivo de ter se deitado com ela, pois, fizera quase inconscientemente em decorrência do odor convidativo dela e por uma espécie de força invisível que o impulsionou a ficar com ela, além de sentir prazer ao caça-la.

Ele se afasta em um salto, enquanto que Tights se encolhia contra uma árvore, ficando aliviada ao ver que ele sumiu em um piscar de olhos, enquanto sentia uma dor demasiadamente incômoda abaixo de seu ventre, assim como ardência.

Ela pegou o seu maiô e procura prendê-lo, apesar de estar rasgado em vários pontos, preferindo isso a ficar nua por completo, enquanto se afastava dali, sendo que chorava, copiosamente, desejando não ver ninguém, pois sentia muita vergonha e não queria ficar mais envergonhada, com outra pessoa olhando o estado dela.

Mais para frente, ela consegue entrar de fininho no seu quarto e toma um banho rápido, assim como se troca e desce, encontrando bombeiros e policiais, sendo que é acolhida por eles que a levam a um hospital, pois, a viram nervosa e souberam que ela havia visto o estado do corpo do homem, enquanto que os policiais colhiam o depoimento de todos que viram o que havia acontecido no local.

Longe dali, bufando irado, ele veste as sua indumentária, após se banhar em um riacho, sendo que havia visto vestígio de sangue em seu membro, enquanto se recordava dela gritar de dor quando entrou nela, sendo que ele não foi bruto. Inclusive, foi extremamente gentil.

Portanto, tudo aquilo somente significava uma coisa. Ela era virgem e ele foi o primeiro.

Tal pensamento comprazia a sua fera interior e não pôde deixar de emitir um ronronado de prazer, sendo que rapidamente tal prazer se desfaz, conforme sentia a dor, tristeza e raiva, através da ligação entre eles, ficando surpreso por ser tão forte o vinculo, considerando o fato que pertenciam a raças diferentes, enquanto que pensava nos seus atos anteriores e cogitava a hipótese de que eles tinham a raríssima ligação verdadeira, assim como os seus pais tinham, enquanto imaginava o olhar de decepção de sua mãe, caso ela estivesse viva, ao saber o que ele fez com a humana.

Uma face triste ou de decepção de sua genitora era pior do que qualquer surra que levasse, sendo que já sabia que teria seu olhar, apenas pelo fato de destruir civilizações.

Já, o seu genitor, com certeza, iria surrá-lo por ele ter estuprado uma fêmea.

Até este dia, ele nunca estuprou ninguém. Sequer uma escrava. Todas as suas relações foram consensuais e em virtude disso, não consegue compreender o motivo dele ter agido daquela forma com a humana, sendo que havia suspeitado que o odor adocicado dela, havia estimulado a sua libido e questionava se era porque ela estava no período fértil e frente a tal suposição, seu sangue gela, fazendo-o questionar se a raça de ambos era compatível, até que decide encerrar tais pensamentos, duvidando que fossem compatíveis, pois, os saiyajins nunca encontraram uma raça compatível com eles em todo o universo conhecido.

Ignorando, estoicamente, os fortes sentimentos da chikyuujin pelo vínculo, ele retorna a sua busca, até que fica alarmado ao detectar com o scouter dois níveis de poder de luta, os identificando, enquanto entravam na atmosfera e pensa consigo mesmo:

"Não pode ser! Que droga! Mas, por que eles...".

Então, ele voa dali, rumo ao local onde eles pousariam, enquanto procurava sentir onde a humana estava, sendo que fica aliviado ao identificar que ela estava bem distante do local onde a nave deles, iria pousar.

Nisso, ele para o voo e decide procurar Kakarotto, pois, quanto mais rápido o encontrasse, mais rápido Vegeta sairia do planeta.

Não que se incomodava com a Terra, embora que no fundo, não gostasse de invadir planetas, sendo que surgiu tal sentimento, após a destruição de Bejiita, enquanto procurava matar fêmeas e crianças para não serem escravas sexuais, ignorando a reclamação de Nappa.

Porém, naquele instante, temia que a chikyuujin morresse, caso eles atacassem alguma cidade ou local onde ela se encontrava.

Ele consegue detectar dois níveis de poder no mesmo local e voa dali, rapidamente, ficando surpreso com o nível de poder, sendo que um deles devia ser o seu otouto e acreditava que era o menor nível de poder entre ambos e que o outro devia ser de um guerreiro, sendo que fica alarmado ao detectar que tinha o nível acima de um saiyajin de Elite.

Então, as naves de Vegeta e Nappa, chegam até uma cidade, provocando destruição no local, sendo que os humanos observavam atônitos, duas naves circulares.

Nisso, as portas abrem e as pessoas ficam com os olhos esbugalhados, conforme avistavam dois homens com armadura e cauda enrolada na cintura flutuando no ar, até pousarem em cima da cratera, sendo que eles apertavam o botão dos scouters.

Nappa comenta em um resmungo:

\- Que nível de poder patético...

\- Hunf! Concordo. São menos do que vermes. É uma pena que não podemos destruir a vida nesse planeta. Temos ordens de atacar o planeta Porkis.

O príncipe fala, percebendo o fato de que eram semelhantes a eles, pelo menos, na aparência, com exceção das caudas, sendo que nunca havia encontrado uma raça tão semelhante a eles, com exceção da cauda e quesito poder de luta.

\- O quê?! Não podemos nos divertir? – Nappa comenta desanimado.

Enquanto isso, alguns humanos inteligentes, pegaram veículos voadores e abandonaram a cidade, enquanto que a maioria esmagadora os observava, sendo que estavam atônitos ao verem os dois estranhos que conversavam entre si, os ignorando e que haviam vindo do espaço.

Os humanos não conseguiam vê-los como alienígenas, pois, podiam se passar por humanos, sendo que a única diferença era uma cauda. Eles não pareciam iguais ou remotamente próximos dos uchyuujins retratados no cinema e na tevê, fazendo muitos julgarem que talvez nem fossem alienígenas.

\- Bem, podemos nos divertir um pouco. Porém, não podemos ficar muito tempo nesse planeta.

Vegeta fala, enquanto concentrava o seu poder e antes que alguém percebesse, uma onda de ki surge do solo e mata vários humanos, destruindo uma área considerável no entorno.

Então, os outros começam a fugir, enquanto gritavam e Vegeta fala com um sorriso maligno:

\- Enfim, uma música agradável.

\- Concordo. Estava demorando, para surgir essa musica tão aprazível. – ele sorri malignamente, para depois lançar uma rajada de ki pela boca, obliterando vários humanos de uma só vez.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, Raditz percebe pelo scouter a perda de vidas e procura imprimir ainda mais velocidade em seu voo, pois, precisava tirar o seu príncipe e o Kaulek dele do planeta o quanto antes.

Afinal, apesar da humana, estar em um local oposto ao que estavam não podia permitir que eles ficassem muito tempo no planeta, pois, poderiam acabar se aproximando de onde ela estava.

Ao mesmo tempo, não compreendia o motivo de querer protegê-la, pois, o vínculo não deveria ser tão forte, assim como se sentia mal, conforme se recordava das lágrimas dela de dor e medo, enquanto, inutilmente, se debatia em seus braços.

Naquele instante, há vários quilômetros dali, Bulma estava passeando com o ator famoso, Angel Love. Ou melhor, Willian Chestian, sendo que eles estavam noivos e apesar de ser moderna, ela sempre sentiu vontade de guardar a primeira vez para depois do casamento e por isso se manteve virgem, sendo que ele respeitou esse desejo, após anos de namoro.

Então, eles começaram se beijar, após se afastarem do grupo onde estavam.

Após destruírem a cidade, Vegeta e Nappa passaram a voar para outras cidades e decidiram passar pelas montanhas, sendo as mesmas montanhas onde estava Bulma e Willian.

O casal havia se afastado das pessoas para se beijarem encostados em uma árvore.

Portanto, longe do grupo, não ouviram os relatos de seres com aparência humanoide com cauda, que haviam destruído a capital do leste.

As pessoas do grupo ficaram assustadas e lideradas pelo guia, trataram de correr para o hotel, sendo que não perceberam a ausência de um casal.

Afinal, eles somente queriam chegar o mais rápido possível ao hotel para partirem dali, pois, havia relatos que eles haviam atacado uma cidade próxima dali.

No ar, próximo do local onde estava a jovem Brief com o seu namorado, os dois saiyajins voavam, até que Nappa fala, conforme apertava o scouter:

\- Vegeta-sama, veja! Tem uma espécie de moradia grande dentre aquelas montanhas. Há vários humanos no local, segundo o scouter.

Vegeta estava pensativo em virtude da sensação forte que o tomava, que o estimulava a seguir por outro caminho, enquanto que não compreendia o motivo de se sentir assim.

Portanto, não estava ouvindo o que o seu Kaulek falava.

\- Vegeta-sama?

Ele sai de seus pensamentos e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- O que foi imbecil?

\- Falei de uma moradia ao longe. Deve ser um hotel terráqueo e há muitos níveis de poder no local.

\- Você pode se divertir... Nós encontraremos mais tarde.

Sem dar qualquer chance de Nappa perguntar para onde o seu príncipe estava indo, Vegeta desvia o seu voo, deixando um saiyajin estarrecido para trás, que após alguns minutos, dá de ombros e decidi ir até o hotel dentre as montanhas para se divertir, pois, eles não podiam ficar muito tempo no planeta.

Além disso, ele decide dedicar algum tempo para estuprar alguma humana bonita, pois, notou que era uma raça bem exótica com cabelos de cores diferentes, assim como olhos e passou a sentir um grande desejo em prova-las, sabendo que se o príncipe estivesse com ele, não aprovaria o seu ato e inclusive iria puni-lo, pois, não gostava de vulgaridades, assim como atos indecentes em público, ao contrário de Nappa, que adorava vulgaridades e não se incomoda em estuprar em público as fêmeas.

Portanto, ele decide aproveitar o fato que Vegeta não estava com ele, para que pudesse se divertir um pouco, antes de matar as fêmeas, após o estupro.

Eles não podiam ficar muito tempo no planeta, pois, Freeza podia desconfiar do motivo do desvio que eles fizeram, sendo que eles haviam mentido, falando que queriam se divertir um pouco, após viajarem por vários meses consecutivos ao intercalarem dois planetas para serem destruídos, sendo que ambos eram demasiadamente longe um do outro e o arcosiano concordou com o desvio, desde que fosse por apenas algumas horas.

Longe dali, o príncipe dos saiyajins baixa o voo e avista uma humana de cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor, sendo que ficou olhando atentamente para a chikyuujin, enquanto sentia um sentimento de posse começando a toma-lo, sendo que o vento leva o cheiro dela que estava adocicado para as suas narinas, fazendo-o ronronar de prazer, para depois perceber o humano que colava o seu corpo no dela e a beijava.

Ele começou a rosnar de ira, enquanto um forte desejo de trucidar o humano surgia nele, com as suas íris negras como a noite ficando coléricas.

O rosnado ensurdecedor dele que reverberou pela área, alarmou o casal, sendo que por instinto, Bulma se encolheu atrás de Willian, que assumiu uma postura protetora, sendo que ela não compreendia o motivo de se perder nos olhos de um ser que parecia um humano, senão fosse a cauda peluda em volta de sua cintura, além de flutuar sem qualquer auxílio, enquanto tentava compreender o que ele era.

Quando ambos fazem contato visual, ficam por alguns minutos assim, até que o humano fala, a despertando da espécie de transe para com o alienígena e vice-versa, sendo que eles não sabiam dos inúmeros ataques aos humanos por seres usando armaduras e tendo caudas enroladas na cintura:

\- Quem é você? O que faz aqui? E como consegue voar? – o chikyuujin fica estarrecido ao reparar que ele flutuava no ar.

\- Ela é minha... – é tudo o que Vegeta fala dentre rosnados ensurdecedores, até que avança contra o humano.

Antes que o humano pudesse perceber o que acontecia, ele teve os braços arrancados, pois, havia abraçado a fêmea humana que era dele, a seu ver e em seguida, ele lançou uma esfera de ki no tórax do terráqueo, perfurando o peito dele aos poucos, fazendo-o golfar sangue, enquanto que um sorriso de prazer brotava nos lábios aristocráticos, até que a vida abandona o corpo do ator, para depois uma rajada de ki consumir o corpo sem vida do mesmo.

Bulma havia ficado chocada e quando o ser com cauda de macaco olha para ela, a cientista grita apavorada e corre, com Vegeta ronronando de prazer pela caçada, sendo que a sua mente estava entorpecida pelo doce odor que desprendia dela que era doce e igualmente atrativo, fazendo-o se esquecer do fato que repudiava tais atos em público.

A Brief corre apavorada, enquanto chorava, tentando esquecer o que viu e quando pensou que havia conseguido fugir dele, o mesmo reaparece a sua frente, sendo que ela sentia medo, ao ver-se refletida os orbes negros como a noite mais profunda, que agora brilhavam repletas de desejo e luxuria.

Então avança sobre ela, que tenta inutilmente lutar, enquanto que as suas roupas estavam sendo rasgadas, com o saiyajin adorando vê-la lutar.

Apesar de estar praticamente embriagado pelo odor dela, o saiyajin lutava para manter uma mínima parte sã, pois, percebeu o quanto os humanos eram frágeis e por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, nunca se perdoaria se a machucasse, sendo que notou que ela era virgem, pelo excesso de pudor dela e teve a confirmação, quando se aprofundou nela.

Portanto, controlou os seus instintos ferais, pelo menos, procurando ser gentil, até que chega ao ápice, sendo que se vinculou a ela ao roçar seus caninos na nuca dela, escrevendo o seu nome saiyajin nela.

Ao perceber o que fez, fica atônito e se afasta em um misto de ira e asco, para depois passar a sentir tudo o que Bulma sentia através do vinculo e o que a humana sentia era apenas terror, dor, ódio e desespero, que eram tão intensos que o desconcertava, enquanto ela se encolhia em posição fetal.

Rosnando, ele se afasta, sem saber se era pela raiva de ter marcado uma inferior ou se era pelo sofrimento que ela passava.

Enquanto lidava com o novo fluxo de sentimentos que surgia nele, estes oriundos da humana vê uma forte explosão ao longe, indicando que Nappa se cansou de matar um por um e decidiu matar vários inferiores de uma só vez.

Ignorando estoicamente o que estava acontecendo, Vegeta se junta a ele, enquanto que havia decidido que eles iriam parar de atacar os humanos, para irem até Raditz, pois, ele estava achando estranho o fato dele estar demorando em encontrar Kakarotto, uma vez que o ki dos humanos era demasiadamente baixo.

Portanto, o ki de um saiyajin, mesmo sendo um de Terceira Classe, iria se destacar.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, Raditz chega a uma parte profunda do Monte Paouz, onde vê, do alto, o seu otouto, pois, ele era uma cópia do pai deles, enfrentando uma fera negra como a noite de orbes azuis, sendo visível o fato de que um saiyajin puro estava perdendo para uma fera, embora que esta possuía um nível de poder considerável.

Então, ele se surpreende com a chegada de Vegeta e Nappa, após o seu scouter apitar para os níveis de poder deles, percebendo, imediatamente, que o seu príncipe estava perdido em pensamentos, sendo visível a sua tensão, pelo fato da cauda dele se contorcer na sua cintura.

Já, Nappa, parecia alheio a tensão do príncipe, assim como a tensão dele, Raditz, pois, a sua cauda se contorcia na cintura, tal como o do seu príncipe.

Nappa estava alheio ao que ambos os seus conterrâneos estavam sentindo, pois somente olhava para a cena de Goku brigando animadamente com a fera, sendo que o jovem estava ferido e fala, bufando de raiva:

\- Como ele pode se divertir lutando contra uma mera fera? Não importa que ela tenha esse nível de poder. Não passa de um mero animal. Ele está sorrindo como se estivesse se divertindo em uma luta com outro saiyaiin. Olhem o sorriso patético dele.

\- Nós nos divertimos matando seres inferiores, Nappa. Não vejo qual é a diferença. – Raditz comenta com os braços cruzados na frente do tórax, achando descabida a reclamação dele.

\- Sim. Nos divertimos. Porém, são sorrisos malignos, assim como arrogantes, sendo que desejamos humilhar ao máximo os nossos oponentes inferiores. Ele não. Ele está agindo como se estivesse em Bejiita, lutando em um Domo contra outro saiyajin.

\- Isso é ridículo, Nappa. Não importa o oponente. Vocês, saiyajins de Elite, são muito chatos.

Raditz fala mal humorado, pois, ainda estava sentindo os sentimentos da humana de cabelos loiros e eles eram demasiadamente intensos.

Mal sabia que era a mesma coisa para Vegeta, que procurava disfarçar ao máximo, embora a sua cauda denunciasse o estado em que ele se encontrava, conforme os sentimentos de Bulma chegavam até ele.

\- Não somos chatos! Apenas temos uma visão diferente, que as demais classes inferiores não possuem, tal como você.

\- Isso é ridículo!

Raditz exclama, sendo que estava irritado tanto pelo que fez, tanto pelos sentimentos dela, assim como pelo absurdo que o saiyajin ao seu lado falava.

\- Não é ridículo! – ele exclama e decide fazer algo, pois, já estava ficando irritado com o comportamento do saiyajin jovem.

Rosnando de ira, Nappa desce, no exato momento em que Aiko ia abocanhar o braço de Kakarotto, sendo que o saiyajin estava ferido pelas garras e dentes, embora exibisse um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto tentava golpeá-la no focinho.

Nappa afasta Goku, fazendo as mandíbulas de Aiko se fecharem no ar, sendo que o jovem saiyajin fica estarrecido com a aparição do estranho homem de armadura e cauda, sendo que a cauda dele era igual a sua, ao mesmo tempo em que este socava violentamente Aiko no abdômen, fazendo-a golfar sangue, enquanto era lançada diversos metros longe dali em decorrência da força do soco de Nappa, sendo que o ato foi tão abrupto, ao mesmo tempo que ficou desconcertada pela aparição dele, que acabou não conseguindo se desviar do golpe.

O corpo da garota se choca contra várias árvores, até que uma densa nuvem de poeira erguer-se no local, sendo proveniente de detritos, pedras e galhos partidos, assim como troncos.

\- Verme... – Nappa comenta com um sorriso maligno no rosto, olhando na direção em que o corpo dela foi atirado – pensei que ia dar para alguma coisa.


	4. A ira de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto deixa todos estarrecidos, quando...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 4 - A ira de Kakarotto**

Antes que o jovem saiyajin pudesse compreender o que ocorreu, Nappa acerta um golpe violento na base da nuca dele.

\- Seu idiota! Vai mata-lo! Ele é só uma Terceira classe! Seu imbecil!

Vegeta exclama irado e Nappa fica aterrorizado, pois, estava com tanta ira pelo comportamento dele que não dosou, por completo, a sua força.

Goku cai no chão, sendo que saía sangue pelo golpe da nuca.

Nisso, Raditz vai até o seu otouto, enquanto que o príncipe dos saiyajins falava com ira para o maior:

\- Torça para que ele esteja vivo, seu imbecil!

Porém, antes que ele pudesse se aproximar do seu irmão, Goku, que estava inconsciente, sentia a sua mente estranha, sendo que o cheiro de sangue, conhecido, o desperta, enquanto sentia a mente confusa, assim como era tomado por sentimentos estranhos, passando a se recordar de duas pessoas e que estava em um objeto de metal, preso. Eles falavam algo como "não olhe para a lua cheia" e outras coisas que ele não compreendia.

O mesmo cheiro de sangue o faz rever a cena do golpe na fera em câmera lenta e ele se levanta, sobre o olhar estarrecido de todos, que notam que o olhar dele mudou de certa forma, parecendo um autêntico saiyajin, sendo que a cauda dele chicoteia o ar, por estar imerso em ira.

Então, ao mesmo tempo em que sente seu coração se constringir, lutando para acreditar que ela estava viva, enquanto sentia um intenso ódio do ser a sua frente, ele começa a perder a sua mente, conforme ele era tomado pela mais pura fúria, sendo que ele nunca sentiu tanto ódio e raiva na sua vida, quanto naquele instante.

O sorriso de Nappa some do rosto, quando o scouter dele apita e acusa os níveis de poder do jovem saiyajin puro, fazendo-o olhar estarrecido para o mesmo, enquanto sentia seu sangue gelar, assim como sentia um terror intenso, que nunca experimentou antes.

Ao perceber o que acontecia, rapidamente, Raditz desliga o seu scouter e destrói o de Nappa com uma pequena rajada de ki.

Vegeta havia desligado o dele e notou o ato do saiyajin ao seu lado, sendo que ele pretendia fazer isso, ao notar o perigo de mantê-los ligados, pois, Freeza poderia tomar ciência da existência de tal nível de poder.

Já, Nappa, não percebeu a destruição do seu scouter, enquanto tentava lidar com o ki absurdamente opressor e colérico, enquanto que o céu ficava escuro.

Os outros saiyajins estavam estarrecidos, enquanto lidavam com o intenso poder, com as nuvens ficando cada vez mais escuras, enquanto que relâmpagos cortavam os céus, com muitos caindo em torno do saiyajin, que rosnava ferozmente, enquanto que o seu corpo pulsava, não sendo visível as suas íris e frente a face aturdida de todos, seu cabelos ficam espetados, se tornando dourados, enquanto que as suas íris reapareciam, sendo que estavam na cor verde, enquanto que o seu corpo emanava uma áurea dourada.

Os outros saiyajin estavam estarrecidos, frente a visão aterrorizante, até que Nappa recebe um soco violento que estraçalha seu tórax, sobre um grito de dor que reverbera pela área, sendo que antes de morrer, seus membros são arrancados e tem como a última visão de sua vida, um olhar repleto de ira e ódio, ao ponto de sentir que estava sendo esmagado por mãos invisíveis, sendo impossível para o mesmo respirar, enquanto que a sua vida abandonava o seu corpo, vendo até o final de sua vida, o olhar colérico de um super saiyajin, com o corpo envolta em um brilho intenso.

Então, Goku percebe outros saiyajins, sendo que os mesmos estavam atônitos, enquanto tentavam compreender o que acontecia e Vegeta, enfim, compreende e balbucia:

\- É o super saiyajin...

\- Super saiyajin?! – Raditz olha estarrecido para ele – Não pode ser!

Eles notam que Kakarotto estava estranho, após olhar para trás, pois, ao voltar a olhar para frente, parecia estar em transe e ao olharem para trás, percebem que a noite caiu e que a lua despontava no céu, os alarmando, pois, se de fato, ele era um super saiyajin, explicando assim a mudança em sua aparência, o jovem saiyajin havia se tornado um super guerreiro que teria o poder multiplicado por dez.

Ao olhar para a lua, os demais são afetados pelas ondas brutz e se transformam, também, só que em oozarus castanhos escuros, ao contrário do de Goku que era dourado devido a transformação em super siayajin e graças ao treinamento que eles fizeram, ambos conseguiam controlar a sua forma oozaru, ao contrário de Goku, sendo que mesmo na forma oogon oozaru, que era de um oozaru dourado, ele só tinha olhos para os dois saiyajins a sua frente, enquanto que começava a rosnar ferozmente.

\- Ele está dourado! – Raditz exclama.

\- Provavelmente, é por causa da transformação em super saiyajin, já que a sua cauda também está dourada. – Vegeta comenta – Raditz! Destrua a lua, agora! Ele não controla a metamorfose em oozaru. Com a perda súbita de poder, ele ficará inconsciente e poderemos leva-lo.

Raditz acena afirmativamente e começa a voar para o céu.

O oogon oozaru ia atrás dele, quando uma rajada de energia liberada pela boca de Vegeta se choca nele, fazendo-o virar para ele, sendo que o príncipe tem que desviar de uma rajada de chamas, ficando estarrecido ao reparar que naquela forma, poderiam usar rajadas de fogo.

Por causa desse ataque, uma área considerável da floresta começa a pegar fogo.

O saiyajin mais velho havia conseguido voar para o alto e ao ficar de frente para a lua, concentrou o seu poder no focinho e liberou uma rajada violenta de energia em direção ao astro.

Ao mesmo tempo, Goku sentia a mente estranha, sendo que começou a ter noção de tudo a sua volta, quando o cheiro de sangue da fera que vivia lutando contra ele, chegou ao seu nariz e naquele momento, ele se recordou da cena e da morte dela, pois, foi um golpe violento demais, enquanto sentia o seu coração ser comprimido, sendo que uma dor intensa começou a tomar o seu coração, sendo igualmente lacerante.

Nesse instante, ele chora, começando a refrear o lado feral do oozaru, ao se lembrar de tudo, enquanto que sentia que a sua mente, por mais estranho que fosse, parece ficar serena, com o rugido mental da fera se silenciando, assim como os sentimentos intensos oriundos do oozaru, enquanto que não percebia que estava subjugando o seu lado oozaru e um pouco antes da lua implodir, seu corpo começou a diminuir de tamanho.

Raditz e Vegeta estavam surpresos, conforme viam o oogon oozaru diminuindo de tamanho, ao mesmo tempo em que assumia um contorno humano, para depois o brilho cessar, revelando Goku com os cabelos espetados, sendo que o cabelo havia mudado, ficando maior na parte de trás, enquanto que usava somente munhequeiras, uma calça e uma faixa na cintura, assim como botas. Ele também exibia uma pelagem, castanha avermelhado, que cobria a sua pele com exceção de uma parte do tórax que não tinha qualquer pelo, sendo que havia um contorno, amarelo, em volta de seus olhos e as suas pálpebras eram vermelhas.

Então, ele abre os olhos e revela os orbes dourados com o sol, sendo que faiscavam de ira, enquanto chicoteava a sua cauda no ar.

Então, os outros dois saiyajin voltam ao normal, sendo que procuram resistir a sonolência que era causada pela mudança brusca de poder e após, ambos conseguirem ficar acordados, percebem que aquela nova transformação era demasiadamente imponente e exalava o mais puro poder.

Então, o cheiro da fera abatida vai até as narinas do saiyajin, que se recorda da espécie de lobo negro do tamanho de uma pessoa.

Rapidamente, ele vai até Aiko, sendo que o coração da jovem para um minuto antes dele se aproximar, enquanto que o saiyajin começava a chorar, sentindo que havia perdido uma parte dele, pois, a morte dela era real.

Enquanto isso, os outros dois saiyajins ligaram o scouter e ficaram aliviados ao ver que o nível de poder não estava elevado, passando a compreender que ele controlava o nível de poder, com ambos decidindo treinar essa habilidade.

Então, ouvem a mensagem deixada por um dos soldados de Freeza, para depois pesquisarem, sendo que em seguida, voam até o saiyajin, que se vira, rosnando para eles.

Vegeta fala, seriamente, ignorando o rosnado de ira do saiyajin a sua frente:

\- Trabalhamos para um arcosiano maldito chamado Freeza. Ele está indo até Namekusei. Parecia que tem umas esferas que podem realizar um desejo. Eles são grandes. Você poderia usá-las para ressuscitar essa fera.

O príncipe não queria que fosse realizado tal desejo, pois, era um desperdício a seu ver. Ele queria a vida eterna.

Porém, sabia que em matéria de poder, o saiyajin a sua frente era muito mais poderoso e que ele, provavelmente, não passava de um mísero inseto.

\- Há como ressuscitá-la? – ele pergunta agoniado.

\- Sim. Isso, se chegarmos a tempo. Mesmo se saímos agora, iremos chegar depois dele. Além disso, com essa forma, você deve ser capaz de derrota-lo.

Vegeta fala com uma raiva intensa, pois, era ele que deveria destruir Freeza e não uma terceira classe bastarda, a seu ver. Mas, mesmo sentindo raiva, sabia que dentre os três, o único capaz de vencê-lo era Kakarotto e isso era algo, demasiadamente, amargo para ele.

Enquanto isso, Raditz chamava a nave de Nappa, ao pegar o controle da nave do mesmo, enquanto que ele e Vegeta, haviam usado os seus scouters para chamar as suas naves.

O príncipe dos saiyajins fala com a sua usual face de poucos amigos, enquanto dobrava os braços na frente do tórax, jurando a si mesmo que iria dominar as duas transformações que presenciou naquele instante:

\- Temos que ir. Se demorarmos demais, Freeza vai fazer o desejo, provavelmente, de ser imortal.

Goku afaga o focinho de Aiko, para depois se afastar, decidido a fazer um desejo a essas tais esferas, para trazê-la de volta a vida.

Sentindo o coração despedaço, sendo que não compreendia os seus sentimentos para com a fera caída aos seus pés, ele segue as orientações deles, pois, tinha esperança que as tais esferas mágicas pudessem realizar o seu maior desejo, que era trazê-la de volta a vida.

O jovem saiyajin ainda estava transtornado e enquanto subia na nave, se lembra da dor que sentiu quando perdeu o seu amado avô.

Afinal, um dia saiu para caçar e acabou demorando mais que o normal. Quando voltou para casa, o seu avô tinha sumido, sendo que havia se despedido de manhã dele, antes de sair para caçar.

Em vão, tentou achar aquele que tirou o seu avô dele e acabou não encontrando, sendo que não sabia que foi um ser chamado Pilaf, junto de seus capangas que roubaram a Dragon ball, para depois partirem de helicóptero do local, não deixando qualquer rastro para ele seguir.

Após subir na nave, a mesma parte dali, sendo que Raditz digitou as coordenadas do planeta na nave oval de Kakarotto.

Na verdade, o avô dele, começava a se tornar uma lembrança distante, após anos sem ter o seu avô junto de si, sendo que a sua cabeça doía, levemente e a sua mente parecia "embaralhada", por assim dizer, com as suas memórias, mesclando-se.

Então, passa a sentir que havia perdido uma parte dele, sentindo com isso uma dor lacerante, conforme se lembrava da fera, que fora a sua companhia por anos a fio e que a encontrou, após perder o seu avô, substituindo, de certa forma, o mesmo, assim como sabia que sentia algo mais por ela, de uma forma que nunca sentiu pelo seu avô. Era algo intenso e extremamente forte, ao ponto de sentir que perdeu uma parte imensa de seu coração, quando segurou o corpo dela sem vida nos seus braços.

Então, decide parar com as recordações, entregando-se enfim a sonolência da nave, sendo que permanecia na forma super saiyajin 4, mesmo dormindo, pois, era uma espécie de metamorfose, assim como podia se transformar sem precisar da lua, caso desfizesse a transformação, além de poder reverter para a forma oogon ozoaru quando desejasse, sendo que atualmente, ele não passava de um oozaru na forma humanoide.

O que ele não percebeu, é que assim que subiu na nave, na clareira aberta com o choque do corpo de Aiko, o coração dela voltou a bater, fazendo-a inspirar, para depois tossir, enquanto que a jovem sentia muita dor, sabendo que era temporário, pois, o seu corpo sempre se curava rápido demais, pois, havia entendido que ela era uma mutante, oriunda de um experiência genética e que ganhou muitas habilidades especiais.

Uma forte chuva cai no local, apagando o incêndio, sendo que havia restado inúmeras árvores queimadas no local.

Então, desorientada pelos últimos acontecimentos, ela força a mente e se recorda de que um homem grande e careca, a golpeou violentamente e frente a isso, passa a rosnar de ira, enquanto tentava se colocar de pé, debilmente.

Após conseguir fixar as pernas, ela começa a andar, cambaleante, sendo que ainda estava na forma de uma fera humanoide.

Seu olfato capita, além do cheiro de queimado, um forte cheiro de sangue e vê o mesmo homem com cauda que a nocauteou, morto, com o tórax estourado, sendo que seus braços haviam sido arrancados.

Tal cena não a alarmou, pois, vivia na selva. Ela também sente o cheiro de sangue do outro homem que sempre lutava contra ela, nos últimos anos.

Ela fareja o ar e começa a seguir o rastro do cheiro, até que chegar em um local em que a grama estava abaixada, sendo visível três locais em forma de círculo, com a grama amassada. O cheiro de Goku, o homem de cabelos espetados, terminava ali.

Aiko sabia o nome dele, pois, ele falou uma vez para ela, nos primeiros confrontos que tiveram por uma presa, como se estivesse se apresentado a ela, sendo que não compreendia o motivo de sentir uma forte dor em seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que havia perdido uma parte de seu coração.

Então, tomada pela dor, ela voltar a ficar na forma de quatro patas, para depois levantar o focinho para o céu, começando a uivar, sendo um uivo repleto de dor.

No templo de Kami-sama, o mesmo digeria a destruição da lua pelos alienígenas, enquanto ficava estarrecido pelo poder deles, ficando aliviado ao ver que eles saíram da Terra e esperava que eles nunca mais voltassem.

Afinal, o planeta ficava na ponta do universo.

Portanto, as chances eram ínfimas.

Kami-sama suspira, cansado, pois que teria que trazer a lua de volta, uma vez que a mesma foi destruída.

Há centenas de anos luz dali, mais precisamente na nave de Freeza, que estava a poucas mesess de alcançar Namekusei, o arcosiano estava na sala de controle, recebendo relatórios de seus soldados sobre o planeta que iriam subjugar e descobre que não havia muitos recursos, tornando um planeta não muito atrativo para futuros compradores.

\- São todos os dados que possuem?

\- Sim, Freeza-sama. Apesar de imenso, ele tem pouca coisa para oferecer.

\- Hum... Decide usá-lo para comemorar o meu desejo. Com certeza, será um espetáculo de fogos, maravilhoso. – ele fala com um sorriso maligno no rosto, que fez o soldado tremer de medo.

\- Freeza-sama. – outro soldado se aproxima, curvando-se levemente.

\- O que foi? – o arcosiano meramente vira a cabeça para o lado.

\- Os saiyajins não confirmaram as vossas ordens. Além disso, detectamos que as naves estão em rota para Namekusei.

\- Então, o animal de estimação resolveu morder a mão do seu dono? – ele pergunta, sarcasticamente – Bem... Irei recepciona-lo, pessoalmente. Ele e os seus conterrâneos.

\- Deixe-me cuidar desse lixo, Freeza-sama. – Dodoria entra, juntamente com Zarbon, sendo que ouvem o que o soldado falou – O senhor não precisa sujar as suas mãos com essa escória.

Freeza medita sobre as palavras de Dodoria, sendo que Zarbon estava curvado, assim como o alienígena rosa.

Então, o arcosiano fala com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Tudo bem, Dodoria-san. Pode se livrar do lixo. Tenho outras coisas mais importantes para fazer.

\- Muito obrigado, Freeza-sama – ele fala humildemente.

\- Zarbon-san... Imagino que tenha boas notícias do Planeta Freeza nº 65.

\- Sim, Freeza-sama. O número se manteve estável. Conseguimos repor a nossa perda há anos atrás.

\- Ótimo... E as medidas de segurança?

\- Foram testadas e obtivemos êxito em todos os testes.

\- São notícias excelentes!

Então, Freeza sai da sala em sua cadeira e fala:

\- Vou relaxar até chegarmos ao planeta.

Todos os soldados se curvam, conforme o arcosiano saía da sala, sendo que muitos soldados voltam a relaxar, uma vez, que quando Freeza estava no recinto, todos ficavam tensos, devido ao forte medo que sentiam dele.

Na Terra, no Castelo real, Pilaf estava reunido com os seus assessores, sendo que dentre eles, estavam Mai e Shuu.

Naquele instante, ele havia recebido relatórios sobre as ações da Red Ribbon.

Conforme lia os relatórios que eram apresentados para ele, viu uma réplica de uma dragão ball na sua mesa e permitir-se se recordar do dia em que conseguiu fazer o desejo ao Deus Dragão, quando as reuniu em frente ao seu palácio.

Quando o seu desejo foi realizado, com ele se tornando rei, o cachorro humanoide estúpido a seu ver, foi destituído do cargo, sendo que, atualmente, havia se esquecido de que era um rei.

Para satisfazer o seu desejo de vê-lo humilhado, uma vez que no passado ele foi um rei, embora que o mesmo não conhecia esse passado, assim como os outros, ofereceu o emprego de faxineiro para ele.

Pilaf confessava a si mesmo, que não existia maior prazer para ele, do que fazer o ex-rei da Terra cuidar da faxina da sua sala, sendo que o cachorro bípede e falante se curvava levemente, alheio ao fato que já havia sentado no trono real, há muitos anos atrás.

\- Esses dados sobre a Red Ribbon estão corretos?


	5. O plano das jovens Briefs

**Notas da Autora**

Pilaf fica satisfeito, quando...

Black decide...

As Briefs tomam a decisão de...

Freeza decide...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Essas semanas têm sido movimentadas.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

Um abraço. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 5 - O plano das jovens Briefs**

\- Sim, Pilaf-sama. Não conseguimos compreender como o comandante Red ficou maior. Há alguns anos atrás, ele era um anão, por assim dizer. – o general fala – Os nossos espiões descobriram isso recentemente, quando conseguiram se infiltrar na Red Ribbon.

O rei pensa, consigo mesmo:

"Então foi ele que invocou Shenron há anos atrás. Quando o céu ficou escuro aquele dia, fiquei apavorado e temi que alguém fizesse o mesmo desejo que eu fiz. De fato, eu fui muito estúpido ao não esconder uma Dragon Ball de qualquer radar, que alguém pudesse criar. Fico aliviado em perceber que o desejo feito foi para aumentar a sua altura."

\- Esquisito... De fato, é inexplicável. – Pilaf enfim fala.

Após alguns minutos, olha para os seus assessores, que entendem o sinal que ele fez com as mãos e se retiram, somente sobrando Mai e Shu, que haviam chegado há alguns minutos, sendo que ele sabia o motivo deles estarem ali, além de restar na sala, o chefe das forças armadas, também.

Então, o chefe das forças armadas fala:

\- Vou verificar alguns dados com os nossos espiões infiltrados na Red Ribbon. Com a sua licença, meu rei. – ele fala humildemente, enquanto se curvava.

Então, o monarca o dispensa com um aceno e o homem com uma farda repleta de condecorações se retira, sendo que na sala resta somente Mai e Shu.

\- Bem... Agora que estamos sozinhos... Acredito que acharam uma Dragon Ball?

Mai e Shuu se curvam, sendo que a mulher fala:

\- Sim, Pilaf-sama. Demoramos quase dois anos, pois, as outras estavam em locais inacessíveis. Houve um tsunami em um litoral. Nos conseguimos sobreviver e conforme andávamos pelos destroços, vimos essa Dragon Ball, que foi trazida pela água.

Nisso, ela pega a Dragon Ball no seu bolso e entrega para Pilaf, que acaricia carinhosamente a esfera de duas estrelas, para depois pegar uma cápsula de sua mesa, apertando a mesma, fazendo surgir uma maleta metálica, sendo que era feita de um material que bloqueava o sinal da Dragon ball para qualquer radar, tornando-a impossível de ser rastreada.

Ele coloca a esfera, cuidadosamente, dentro da maleta, para depois, a transformar em capsula novamente, sendo que em seguida, abre o cofre oculto da sala do rei, para depositar a cápsula cuidadosamente no fundo, cobrindo-a com papeis e joias.

Depois de fechar o cofre, senta-se à mesa e suspira aliviado, falando:

\- Agora estou aliviado... Ninguém mais poderá juntar as sete dragon balls. Meu reinado não está mais ameaçado.

\- Tem a Red Ribbon, que pode ameaçar o seu reinado, Pilaf-sama. – a raposinha fala, humildemente.

\- Sim... O meu general me mostrou uma estratégia, para podemos lidar com a Red Ribbon, antes que ela se torne poderosa demais. Ele ainda está planejando os detalhes.

\- Excelente ideia, Pilaf-sama. – Mai fala com um sorriso.

\- Eu sempre tenho ideias excelentes! Afinal, sou o grande Pilaf! – ele fala arrogantemente, sorrindo de forma altiva.

\- Com certeza, senhor. – Shuu fala humildemente.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, no quartel general da Red Ribbon, mais precisamente na espécie de casa subterrânea ricamente adornada do comandante Red, Black estava cuidando dos novos ternos do seu comandante, já que ele havia conseguido ser alto, ao fazer o desejo a Shenron.

Tanto ele, quanto os generais e muitos soldados, ficaram estarrecidos, assim como descrentes, quando ouviram o pedido do comandante Red.

Afinal, ele usou todos os recursos da Red Ribbon para buscar as Dragon balls e quando invocou o Deus dragão, pediu para ser alto, em vez de desejar a conquista do mundo.

Para todos, foi o desejo mais estúpido que já ouviram, considerando o sonho dos generais e de muitos, de tornar a Red Ribbon poderosa ao conquistar o mundo.

O comandante Red explicou que conquistar o mundo era questão de tempo e que a altura era importante e ao ver de Black, ele procurava justificar o injustificável, pois, muitos homens perderam as vidas, assim como foi deslocado importantes recursos e tudo em nome de um desejo egoísta e completamente idiota a seu ver.

Não foi somente ele que ficou revoltado com tal desejo. A maioria esmagadora da Red Ribon e todos os generais, também ficaram revoltados com o desejo feito a Shenron.

Afinal, eles nunca aceitariam um desejo tão estúpido, uma vez que poderia ter sido pedido ao dragão, a conquista do mundo, ao ver deles.

Então, sem Red perceber, Black coloca um charuto "especial" dentre os charutos deles, ao pegar o porta charutos do comandante, sendo que continha uma substância que iria provocar um ataque cardíaco nele, enquanto que sem Red saber, Black conseguiu que o comandante assinasse um documento especial, dentre a papelada convencional que assinava, ao distraí-lo por alguns minutos.

O documento que Red, inadvertidamente assinou, passava toda a liderança da Red Ribbon para Black, que era tido pelos demais como o braço direito dele, quando ele morresse, como se fosse um testamento, sendo que, também, havia feito aliança com os generais, para evitar qualquer chance de rejeição com o seu novo cargo.

Como sempre o seguia, conhecia os seus hábitos, ao ponto de saber qual local do porta charuto, ele pegava o primeiro charuto do dia.

Também fez aliança com o doutor Gero que acessou os computadores e modificou o ultimo laudo médico, colocando no mesmo, que ele tinha um problema quase imperceptível no coração, para corroborar o infarto fulminante, sendo que foi ele, que também preparou o charuto.

Afinal, ficou revoltado e igualmente irado ao saber do desejo de Red, que fora inesperado, sendo que como os outros, ele esperava que o desejo fosse para conquistar o mundo e não para se tornar maior. Era um desejo fútil a seu ver.

Conforme o esperado, Red, seguido de Black, se dirigiu até um campo de golfe, já que golfe era o seu hobby e como sempre, havia vários soldados no entorno fazendo a proteção dele, que sempre jogava na parte da manhã.

Então, após alguns minutos de jogo, ele ordenou que Black abrisse o porta charuto para ele pegar um charuto e como esperado, ele pegou o charuto modificado, para depois fazer um sinal para que o mordomo dele, que também era um assassino renomado, muito famoso no submundo, acendesse a ponta do mesmo.

Black sorriu discretamente, satisfeito que o seu plano estava dando cero e após algumas baforadas, Red larga o taco de golfe e começa a apertar com as mãos o seu tórax, enquanto ficava cambaleante, por menos de um minuto, para depois cair no chão.

Rapidamente, Black se agacha e confere o pulso, enquanto usava um rádio para chamar ajuda.

Em poucos minutos, uma equipe médica particular chega com o apoio de uma ambulância de um hospital particular e após tentativas infrutíferas de reanimação, é declarada a hora do óbito do comandante Red.

Fingindo tristeza, ele comunica a toda a Red Ribbon o falecimento do líder deles.

No funeral do mesmo, Black faz uma homenagem a Red, para depois informar que seguiria o plano da Red Ribbon de conquista mundial, que Red tanto se empenhou.

Claro que teve alguns soldados que acharam estranho a morte súbita do líder, mesmo com os laudos médicos que foram falsificados por Gero, juntamente com o atestado de Red, que foi feito a menos de dois meses.

Porém, foram silenciados, lentamente, um por um, através de "acidentes" em épocas diferentes para não levantar suspeitas e que eram realizadas, usualmente, pelo general Blue, graças a sua hipnose e outras habilidades que desenvolveu ao longo dos anos.

Então, após algumas semanas, Black se torna, efetivamente, o líder da Red Ribbon e começa a maximizar os principais projetos do mesmo, assim como, começa a distribuir os recursos aonde eram necessários, ao mesmo tempo em que cortava verbas de locais desnecessários, além de despedir toda a equipe pessoal do falecido comandante Red, que compreendia estilista e outros profissionais, que eram igualmente desnecessários. Claro que eles foram executados, pois, haviam visto algumas coisas e corria o risco de chegar aos ouvidos do rei Pilaf.

Ao mesmo tempo, Pilaf recebe a notícia dos espiões sobre a mudança interna na Red Ribbon e começa a ficar alarmado. Rapidamente, convoca os Briefs e os demais cientistas, que eram os melhores do planeta, para expor os acontecimentos.

Após alguns dias, na reunião marcada por ele na sala oval, o rei estranha o fato de que somente o doutor Brief veio e as suas filhas, que eram tidas como cientistas tão excelentes quanto ele.

Então, Pilaf pergunta ao doutor Brief, na sala oval usada para reuniões, enquanto que os demais cientistas ainda não haviam chegado:

\- Achei estranho o fato das suas filhas não estarem com você.

\- Perdoe-me, rei Pilaf – ele fala humildemente – mas, elas estão doentes.

\- Espero que não seja nada grave. Precisamos de todos os cérebros possíveis.

\- É apenas uma virose. O que for definido nesta reunião será passado para elas. As minhas filhas compreendem a ameaça da Red Ribbon e querem ajudar.

\- Excelente!

Nisso, ele começa a conversar com os cientistas, tendo Mai e Shu ao seu lado, enquanto que os demais soldados protegiam a reunião, assim como uma equipe, que estava posiciona fora do castelo, pois, a Red Ribbon podia atacar a qualquer momento.

Longe dali, na Corporação Capsula, Bulma e Tights estavam no laboratório, trabalhando em um invento juntas, pois, queriam potencializar a chance de terem êxito que ambas planejaram.

Nos últimos tempos, sofriam com os pesadelos do estupro, sendo que ambas confidenciaram uma para a outra o que aconteceu, em particular, pois, eram muito unidas. Ambas se apoiaram, mutuamente, além de terem passado em uma psicóloga renomada sem os pais saberem.

O motivo de não falarem para eles, era porque não queria vê-los tristes.

Além disso, não compensava contar, uma vez que nada mudaria. Somente a psicóloga delas sabia o que aconteceu, sendo que foram espertas para ocultarem a palavra alienígena.

Afinal, temiam que fossem levadas para experiências, por causa do contato com eles. Apenas falaram que foram humanos, enquanto que a morte das pessoas haviam, sido atribuídas aos alienígenas, embora que os relatos eram divergentes, pois, a mente das pessoas pregavam peças e eles queriam dar a eles uma aparência similar dos alienígenas dos filmes, pois, uma aparência humana, tendo apenas uma cauda, não parecia um uchyuujin para o inconsciente de muitos dos sobreviventes.

Elas sabiam que a mente humana podia distorcer recordações, para se adaptar melhor as ideias que alguém tinha sobre algo. No caso delas, o estupro era vívido. A mente delas não podia distorcer a aparência real deles.

Enquanto Tights verificava os dados do invento delas, pois, elas não queriam mais tomar medicamentos para dormir, como vinham tomando, assim como, queriam ter a sua vida de volta, sendo que elas deixaram de viver e apenas sobreviviam, fracamente, um dia de cada vez.

Elas passavam também por um psiquiatra que receitou remédios para elas pudessem dormir, pois, seus gritos alarmavam os seus pais. Além disso, há dias não conseguiam ter um sono decente e para elas, seria excelente dormir, sem reviver o que passaram naquele dia. O remédio ajudava ambas a dormir, o que era bom, sendo que o lado ruim é que mesmo com os medicamentos durante o dia que usavam para lidar com o trauma e para lidarem com os efeitos da medicação noturna, eles a deixavam demasiadamente ativas, como um dos efeitos colaterais, ao ponto de não conseguirem ficar paradas.

Portanto, elas queriam inventar algo que permitisse a elas terem a vida delas de volta, que foi brutalmente roubada por eles.

Afinal, raramente saiam de casa e nessas raras vezes que ousavam sair, para que os seus pais não desconfiassem, mais do que já estavam desconfiados, tinham um intenso pavor de que seriam estupradas novamente e era um medo irracional e incontrolável. O resultado desse medo fez as Briefs ficarem trancadas em casa. As irmãs evitavam sair ao máximo, sendo que antes do estupro, ambas viviam saindo e se divertiam, rindo, ao contarem historias ou conversarem diversos assuntos.

Atualmente, elas tinham dificuldade em rir e às vezes, a mente delas insistia em fazê-las se recordar dos acontecimentos, mesmo durante o dia.

Quando Tights afasta o rosto do computador, não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que o invento delas tomava forma e quem em breve, estaria opcional. De fato, deviam agradecer o fato que elas eram Briefs. Se fossem garotas normais, seria impossível criar algo daquela magnitude.

\- Nee-san?

Ela ouve a voz de Bulma, que vinha com um caderno de anotações na mão.

\- Sim, imouto?

\- Hoje é o dia de fazermos o aborto. O procedimento será daqui a duas horas.

\- O que acha de não fazermos? – a mais velha pergunta pensativa.

\- Como assim? Concordamos que não queríamos correr o risco de morrer em uma gestação ou então, para não corrermos o risco de ter uma doença crônica para o resto da vida. Não sei quanto a você, mas, não quero morrer por uma gestação que nunca idealizei. Nós já sofremos aquele dia. Não precisamos ter uma arma apontada na nossa cabeça por nove meses. Imagina se tivermos diabete, tendo que injetar insulina na pele diariamente ou então, ganharmos problemas cardíacos, tendo que tomar remédios para a vida inteira por causa de uma gestação?

\- Eu também penso assim, imouto. Também desejo o aborto, pois, não quero morrer ou ficar doente para o resto da minha vida por causa da gestação.

\- Isso mesmo. Por isso, não entendo porque você mudou de ideia.

Tights vira para a irmã e após suspirar, pergunta:

\- O que você achou dos uchyuujins?

\- Hã? – ela fica estarrecida com a pergunta – Eles são monstros abomináveis e perversos! São malignos! Nos estupraram e mataram inúmeros inocentes pelo planeta.

\- Sim. É esse o ponto que eu quero chegar. Algumas de nossas armas conseguiram fazer frente a eles?

\- Não. E essa sensação de impotência é ainda pior.

\- Por que eles eram fortes e poderosos, né? Eles tinham esse poder natural.

Bulma fica pensativa e depois fala, após alguns minutos, sendo que estava surpresa, compreendendo a linha de pensamento de sua irmã mais velha e pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Quer poupar o bebê, pois, ele pode ter herdado o poder deles e a força?

\- Sim.

\- Quer arriscar a sua vida para ter um bebê poderoso?

\- Sim. Há grandes chances de ter o poder deles.

Buma senta desanimada, enquanto pensava sobre a decisão de sua irmã mais velha, que fala:

\- Imouto... O que os seres superiores fazem com os inferiores, se for uma espécie diferente?

A jovem Brief arregala os olhos e balbucia, após alguns minutos:

\- Subjugação ou extermínio.

\- Isso mesmo. Além disso, eles têm uma tecnologia de viagem pelo espaço incrível. Que garantia, temos que eles não irão voltar para terminar o serviço?

Bulma fica pensativa e após vários minutos, fala, com um sorriso triste:

\- Bem, nos teríamos um pedaço dos alienígenas conosco. Se sobrevivermos à gestação, podemos pegar o DNA, separando o do alienígena para estudar. Quem sabe podemos fazer alguma coisa, caso a Terra seja invadida.

\- É uma hipótese... Eu confesso que tenho medo que eles voltem ao planeta. Nós não teremos a mínima chance. Afinal, as nossas armas sequer fizeram um arranhão neles.

\- Eu também tenho medo... Se eles invadirem a Terra, podem nos tornar escravas sexuais, ao transformar os humanos em escravos. Prefiro a morte a ser uma escrava sexual. – ela confessa, sentindo medo.

\- Eu também prefiro a morte, imouto. Quanto a esses bebês, eles podem representar a chance da Terra ter alguma proteção no futuro. Se pudermos estudar o DNA deles... Talvez possamos ter alguma chance.

Tights fica pensativa e fala:

\- Nós não lavamos as roupas, né?

Bulma olha para ela, surpresa e consente com a cabeça, sendo que um sorriso surge nela, que fala:

\- Estão em um saco! Eu coloquei as roupas que usamos naquele dia no porão, pois, estava procurando algo e ao encontrar, os esqueci, lá em cima.

\- Então, as minhas roupas estão lá, também e quem sabe consigamos...

\- Colher o DNA deles de algum sêmen que esteja nas roupas, já que nos trocamos, depois! – Bulma completa, entusiasmada.

\- Eu termino a analise dos dados do invento. Você pega as roupas. Precisamos extrair algum DNA. Mesmo assim, devemos manter a gravidez, para dar a chance do nosso planeta, poder se defender de uma provável invasão... Quem sabe, não poderemos erradicar a Red Ribbon, também?

\- Arriscar as nossas vidas para o planeta ter alguma chance? – Bulma pergunta a si mesma, para depois suspirar – É algo bem lógico... Embora que ainda estou com medo. Afinal, não acho que sou uma heroína Vou ligar, falando que nos não vamos. Iremos arriscar as nossas vidas juntas.

\- Sim.

Tights se levanta e elas se abraçam, sendo que a mais velha afagava maternamente a cabeça de sua imouto e ficam assim por alguns minutos, para depois Bulma ir até o sótão, enquanto que Tights terminava de analisar o sistema operacional do invento.

Há milhares de anos-luz dali, mais precisamente na nave do arcosiano Freeza, o mesmo estava na ponte de comando, analisando alguns dados sobre Namekusei, quando um soldado de aproxima e se curva pra ele, que meramente vira a cabeça para o lado:

\- Freeza-sama, eu possuo informações sobre os três saiyajins.

\- Qual informação?

\- Eles estão se dirigindo a Namekusei, em vez de irem ao planeta Wonshi que o senhor ordenou que fosse subjugado. Nós detectamos com um radar o rumo que as naves tomaram e que compreende o rumo a Namekusei.

O arcosiano fala, seriamente.

\- Então, Vegeta pensa em conseguir a imortalidade, também. Afinal, seria um desejo típico dele, para tentar me derrotar. Que patético... Decidiu morder a mão do seu dono.

\- Com certeza, meu senhor.

\- Quando eles irão chegar a Namekusei?

\- Uma semana depois do senhor.

\- Farei do planeta o tumulo deles – ele fala, enquanto sorria malignamente – Ele foi um animal estúpido. Se tivesse continuado obediente, iria viver por mais tempo. Apesar da traição dele, graças ao fato deles não terem destruído o planeta Yorshe, conforme ordenado, por terem ido a um planeta distante dessa galáxia, chamado Terra, senão me engano, eu consegui descobrir sobre as esferas mágicas de Namekusei, quando fui verificar o estado do planeta. Se eles tivessem destruído o planeta, eu não saberia das esferas mágicas. Como ele me ajudou, indiretamente, irei mata-lo rapidamente.

Ele dispensa o soldado com um aceno, para depois voltar a prestar atenção nos gráficos, ficando desanimado ao ver que apesar do tamanho, não poderia ser vendido por um valor considerável.

Portanto, decidiu que iria usar o planeta como fogos de artifício, para comemorar a sua imortalidade.


	6. A batalha em Namekusei

**Notas da Autora**

Freeza descobri a localização da última Dragon ball e decide...

Os saiyajins chegam ao planeta e são recepcionados por...

O arcosiano fica surpreso quando descobre...

Kakarotto descobre que...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

A partir de hoje vou atualizar a cada vinte dias. Se conseguir terminar o capítulo antes, eu posto. Os vinte dias é o meu tempo limite.

Antes, coloquei o prazo de quinze dias, mas, o meu trabalho anda muito movimentado, já que trabalho em um escritório de advocacia.

Portanto, o limite de quinze dias para mim é impossível manter. Torno a repetir que se conseguir terminar o capítulo antes, eu posto.

Senão, só depois de vinte dias.

Lamento.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 6 - A batalha em Namekusei**

Alguns meses depois, em Namekusei, duas semanas após a chegada de Freeza, ele havia erradicado mais de noventa e nove por cento dos namekuseijins e tinha seis esferas imensas com ele.

O arcosiano sabia que faltava uma esfera e por isso, mandou todos os seus homens atrás dela, pois, o chefe de uma das vilas destruiu a maioria dos scouters deles, dificultando o rastreamento, pois, somente alguns permaneceram com um scouter intacto por estarem em outra parte do planeta, no momento do ataque do ancião, acabando por atrapalhar a busca, pelo planeta ser imenso, sendo que as vilas eram espalhas.

Alguns aparelhos estavam severamente avaliados em decorrência de batalhas contra alguns namekuseijins, sendo um milagre o fato de funcionarem, ainda, sendo que seu rastreamento estava bem limitado.

Após o incidente, Freeza, que usava o scouter de um dos soldados, ordenou que viesse do Planeta Freeza número oitenta, novos scouters e enquanto esperava, estava sentado em sua cadeira confortável, olhando o horizonte do planeta através de uma grande janela de sua nave imensa, que estava pousada no solo, tendo ao seu lado todas as seis imensas esferas laranja.

Então, uma chamada no seu scouter o tira dos seus pensamentos e um soldado fala:

\- Encontramos uma casa em cima de um rochedo. Há dois namekuseijins. Um deles saiu e...

Então, a conecção é encerrada, abruptamente.

O arcosiano rastreia o local do pedido da conecção e estoura a janela da espécie de sala, voando rapidamente até o local, ao descobrir a localização do pedido da conecção.

Ao mesmo tempo, recebe outra chamada e atende:

\- Freeza-sama, as naves dos saiyajins estão entrando na atmosfera nesse instante.

\- Avise a Zarbon e Dodoria para recepcionarem os saiyajins, juntamente com os soldados. Não podemos ser mal educados com as visitas. – ele fala ironicamente, com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Longe dali, as naves pousam e quando eles saem, são rodeados por vários soldados, sendo que Kakarotto nunca os viu, enquanto que todos os subordinados de Freeza estavam olhando embasbacados para o saiyajin de pelagem vermelha.

\- Isso é um saiyajin, Zarbon? – o alienígena rosa com espinhos no corpo pergunta estarrecido.

\- Olhe a cauda! Claro que é um saiyajin, Dodoria! Mas, nunca o vi antes e não compreendo que aparência é essa! Pelo que eu sei, eles só tem pelos na forma oozaru. Na forma humanoide, eles não têm pelos.

\- Kakarotto, eles são soldados de Freeza, o arcosiano que contei para você. Para conseguir as Dragon balls, precisa elimina-los.

Então, Vegeta e Raditz partem para lutar contra os outros soldados, enquanto que o saiyajin anda até ambos, sendo que Zarbon e Dodoria, apesar de não sentirem o ki e de não saberem o nível, uma vez que não tinham scouter, sentem uma estranha pressão que era feita pelo poder extremo de Kakarotto, que fala:

\- Não tenho nada contra vocês. Mas, se Vegeta disse que para eu conseguir o meu desejo, eu preciso eliminar qualquer um em meu caminho, que assim seja.

Zarbon assume a sua segunda transformação, fazendo Goku arquear o cenho, para depois ambos avançarem contra ele, sendo que antes de perceberem o que aconteceu, o tórax de ambos é estourado pelos punhos de Kakarotto, quando o saiyajin desvia dos golpes e os acerta de uma vez, já que ambos estavam próximos um do outro.

Ele também elimina os outros soldados, sendo que uma parte dele sente que é errado.

Porém, a outra concorda e na "queda de braço" entre ambas, a parte que concorda com os assassinatos prevalece, sendo que sentia a sua nuca formigando, onde Nappa acertou um golpe violento nele.

Longe dali, Freeza estava torturando Nail na frente do Saichorou, cuja vida estava por um fio, sendo que ao sentir a morte consecutiva de seus filhos por todo o planeta, seu coração se encheu de dor e essa mesma dor estava abreviando a sua vida. A visão de Nail sendo torturado, somente agravava o seu sofrimento e diminuía, ainda mais, drasticamente, o seu tempo de vida.

Como não queria os bips do scouter atrapalhando a sua diversão, ele desligou o rastreamento de níveis de poder. Portanto, não tomou conhecimento, imediato, da morte consecutiva dos seus soldados por todo o planeta e da sua guarda pessoal.

\- Vai me contar o segredo das Dragon Balls? Sei que tem um código. Um dos bastardos dos seus conterrâneos me contou.

Sem ter forças para falar, Nail, meramente, cospe na cara de Freeza, que estreita os olhos, enquanto secava o seu rosto com uma mão, mantendo o pescoço do guerreiro namekuseijin em sua outra mão.

\- Como ousa seu verme?!

Então, ele decide ligar a função de rastreamento de níveis de poder, já que não precisava manter mais o seu scouter sem essa função estar ativada, pois, não estava mais se divertindo.

Então, o scouter dele faz vários sons e ele solta o guerreiro que despenca do ar até o solo, já que Freeza estava flutuando com ele.

A feição do arcosiano é de descrença, conforme os poderes de seus soldados sumiam por todo o planeta.

Então contata a Ginyuu Tokusentai, que naquele instante havia partido para conquistar o planeta Yadorart e ficou aliviado ao descobrir que o curso era próximo de Namekusei e que por isso, antes de invadirem o planeta Yadorart, podiam desviar da rota original para atender ao chamado do arcosiano.

Então, ele fala ao patriarca:

\- Voltarei em breve. O guerreiro que está no chão é incapaz de fugir e você parece incapaz de sair dali. Daqui a pouco eu volto, para continuarmos a nossa "conversa".

Ele fala conversa em tom cínico com um sorriso maligno no rosto, enquanto se afastava dali rumo ao ki alarmante que seu scouter acusava, não acreditando que era de um saiyajin.

No local, após Freeza se afastar, os dois namekuseijins passam a conversar mentalmente.

"Nail... Perdoe-me." – o Saichorou fala mentalmente com o seu único filho remanescente.

"Não tem por se desculpar, Saichorou-sama. O senhor não tem qualquer culpa."

"Sempre senti que a história foi alterada. Essa sensação vem de quase uma década, atrás."

"Então, é porque foi alterada".

"Sim."

"Como o senhor está?"

"Em breve irei partir. Meu coração não aguenta mais sentir o ki dos meus filhos desaparecendo."

"Em breve, eu também irei. Por favor, descanse. Eu tenho medo do que esse monstro bastardo pode fazer contra o senhor."

"Minha vida está por um fio. Ele não pode fazer nada comigo... Pelo menos, o desejo desse monstro não será cumprido."

"Sim. Pelo menos isso."

Então, após alguns segundos, a vida do patriarca deixa o seu corpo, com as Dragon Balls se tornando pedras ao mesmo tempo, enquanto que Nail sorria tristemente e comenta consigo mesmo:

\- Em breve irei reencontrar vocês, meus irmãos.

No local onde Kakarotto estava, sendo que ele e os demais haviam matado todos os soldados de Freeza pelo planeta, Goku olhava para uma vila onde havia vários corpos e sentia que devia se sentir triste pelo destino deles.

Porém, não conseguia se sentir assim. Na verdade, a morte deles lhe era indiferente.

Ao mesmo tempo, pensava na fera negra e na imensa falta que ele sentia dela, sendo que sentia, ainda, o seu coração se restringir pela dor, ao visualizar o corpo dela no chão.

Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos e recordações, quando a voz de Vegeta o faz sair de seu estado pensativo.

\- Esse é Freeza. – o príncipe dos saiyajins fala, enquanto sorria malignamente para o arcosiano.

Kakarotto olha para Freeza que está estarrecido com a aparência do saiyajin a sua frente, uma vez que tinha os olhos dourados e uma pelagem castanha avermelhada que cobria o seu corpo, deixando apenas o rosto e uma parte do tórax e pescoço desprovidos de pelos, sendo que usava calças e sapatos, além de munhequeiras.

\- O que é você? Um saiyajin?!

\- Sim. Sou um saiyajin.

Freeza sente muita ira e enquanto torcia os punhos, decide assumir a sua ultima forma, já que nunca viu um saiyajin com essa transformação antes.

Kakarotto sente o ki dele ampliando e cruza os braços, pois o seu sangue "ordenava" para deixar Freeza mostrar todo o seu poder, pela curiosidade em saber o seu nível e para poder lutar contra ele. Era algo inerente ao seu sangue.

Portanto, Vegeta e Raditz não estranharam o fato de Kakarotto permitir que Freeza alcance a sua última transformação, sendo que perceberam que a influência do sangue saiyajin ficava cada vez mais forte nele e que o olhar dela era diferente de quando chegaram a Terra, com ambos percebendo que o guerreiro estava se tornando, gradativamente, um autêntico saiyajin do extinto planeta Bejiita.

Após vários minutos, o arcosiano, enfim, assume a sua última forma e sorri malignamente, falando:

\- Esse planeta será o seu túmulo, macaco!

Kakarotto meramente olha e comenta:

\- Esse é todo o seu poder? Se tiver um nível a mais, pode se transformar. Eu vou esperar.

\- Você parece estar muito confiante... Saiba que esse é o meu último nível e que farei você conhecer o terror, para depois ir para cima dos meus animais, que ousaram morder a mão do seu dono.

Goku suspira aborrecido e fala, desanimado:

\- Eu tinha grandes expectativas contra você. Acabei de descobrir que foram falsas... Ou então, a explicação mais plausível, seja porque eu sou, atualmente, mais poderoso do que você.

\- Não diga asneiras, seu...!

Então, Freeza começa a ser surrado violentamente, com o seu corpo sendo sacolejado, até que o poder dos golpes o desintegra, lentamente, com ele gritando em agonia, sendo que Raditz e Vegeta estão estarrecidos.

Afinal, esperavam que Kakarotto fosse poderoso naquela forma, mas, eles não imaginaram que ele teria um poder tão extremo ao ponto de desintegrar o arcosiano apenas com alguns golpes e frente a essa constatação, o príncipe dos saiyajins sentiu um ódio extremo pelo nível do saiyajin que devia ser mais fraco do que ele, que era o príncipe, uma vez que Kakarotto era de Classe baixa e por não ter tido a oportunidade de destruir o arcosiano por si mesmo e em decorrência de tal ódio e raiva igualmente extremo, ele se transformou em super saiyajin, surpreendendo os outros saiyajins, enquanto que o príncipe gargalhava frente à imensa felicidade que sentia, pois, a transformação que alcançou era o primeiro passo para alcançar Kakarotto, que apenas arqueia o cenho.

Então, eles se aproximam da nave de Freeza, pois, alguns soldados, após uma breve tortura nas mãos de Vegeta, haviam confessado que as Dragon balls, no total de seis, estavam na nave.

Após alguns minutos, eles descem do céu em frente a nave, ao mesmo tempo que surgem cinco naves espaciais circulares, que pousam próximos da nave e Vegeta, assim como Raditz, reconhecem o símbolo nelas.

\- Ginyuu Tokusentai. – Raditz fala, enquanto estreitava os olhos.

\- Eles são as minhas presas, Kakarotto. – o príncipe fala com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

O saiyajin apenas dobra os braços, enquanto que a sua cauda se contorcia de ansiedade na cintura, pois, queria fazer, o quanto antes, o desejo às esferas mágicas, a seu ver.

As portas abrem e cada um deles fica em frente das mesmas, sendo que não sabiam da morte de Freeza, ainda.

Então, Kakarotto fica estarrecido quando vê cada um deles fazendo uma pose, conforme se apresentavam falando o seu nome, até que o líder deles, que era o último, também faz uma pose falando o seu nome, sendo que todos estavam juntos na coreografia final.

Goku está digerindo o que viu, sendo que Vegeta e Raditz se recuperam mais rápido da apresentação, pois, já viram algumas vezes, para o desprazer deles.

Então, quando eles começaram a discutir entre si quem seria o adversário de cada um, Vegeta avança e em um piscar de olhos, avança sobre cada um deles, graças a transformação em super saiyajin.

Em, menos de um minuto, há apenas pedaços disformes de corpos.

Kakarotto revira os olhos, para depois entrar na nave, sendo que eles avistam as esferas na forma de pedras, o que era estranho, pois divergiam da descrição que receberam delas de vários soldados, antes de serem mortos, após serem torturados.

Vegeta e os demais voltam ao local onde Kakarotto enfrentou o arcosiano, ou melhor, o eliminou e o príncipe fica aliviado ao ver que o scouter de Freeza caiu durante a transformação, sendo que estava inteiro, com exceção do vidro que estava levemente rachado.

Então, o príncipe dos saiyajins acessa as últimas mensagens, sendo que descobre sobre a última Dragon ball e onde ela estava.

Todos os demais estavam expectantes, conforme Vegeta analisava o scouter de Freeza, que estava em seu rosto e o príncipe fala, ainda transformado em super saiyajin:

\- Falta uma esfera. Há um sobrevivente naquela direção. Com sorte, poderemos saber o que aconteceu com as Dragon Balls.

Então, eles partem dali o mais rápido possível, sendo que Raditz fica para trás.

Kakarotto é o primeiro a chegar e vê um namekuseijin caído, sendo que sente que ele está a beira da morte.

Ele se aproxima dele e o ergue pela espécie de roupa que usava, deixando o rosto dele alinhado com o seu e pergunta, enquanto estreitava os olhos:

\- O que aconteceu com as Dragon Balls? Vi que tem uma aqui, que se tornou uma pedra. Antes, elas eram na cor laranja com estrelas no centro.

Nail sorri e fala, sendo que golfava sangue arroxeado:

\- Chegou tarde demais... Os atos do bastardo do Freeza abreviaram a morte de Saichourou-sama que criou as esferas. Como ele morreu as esferas também morreram. Por isso, elas se tornaram pedras.

Kakarotto viu a verdade nos olhos do namekuseijin, antes dele morrer e o solta, para depois gritar, extravasando toda a sua raiva e ódio, enquanto se lembrava da fera morta.

Ele cai de joelhos, sendo que chorava, enquanto sentia uma dor intensa dentro dele.

Raditz e Vegeta ouvem os gritos de raiva dele e o príncipe é o primeiro a chegar e consegue arrancar de Kakarotto a verdade, compreendendo agora o motivo dele, sentir uma ira intensa, assim como uma dor lacerante.

O irmão mais velho de Goku consegue chegar e descobre o que aconteceu, deixando-o estarrecido.


	7. O despertar do sangue saiyajin

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto decide...

Na Terra, as Briefs descobrem que...

Frente ao desejo de suas filhas, elas...

As meia saiyajins surpreendem a todos, quando...

Então, a guerra entre o rei Mundial e a Red Ribbon...

 **Capítulo 7 - O despertar do sangue saiyajin**

\- Vamos partir desse planeta. Vou pegar a nave de Freeza. Ele tem as coordenadas para os planetas dele. O que acha de destruir esse planeta e os outros, assim como exterminar os arcosianos? Será bom extravasar a sua raiva, acredite. – Vegeta comenta - Afinal, não há mais motivo para voltar para a Terra.

Kakarotto se levanta e consente, esperando que isso abrandasse a sua dor e raiva.

Eles pegam a nave de Freeza e no ar, Vegeta lhe ensina a criar uma esfera de ki para exterminar um planeta e assim se segue por anos, com eles destruindo planetas e civilizações, sendo que com o tempo Raditz aprendeu o segredo para se transformar em super saiyajin.

Porém, em uma de suas viagens, eles descobriram algo surpreendente.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, na Terra, sete anos de passaram, desde que os saiyajins saíram do planeta.

Tights teve duas filhas que se chamavam Tsukiko e Natsuko, com nomes combinando, já que eram gêmeas idênticas e uma cópia da mãe e sua irmã Bulma teve uma menina chamada Bra. Todas tinham seis anos de idade.

As caudas delas viviam escondidas embaixo das roupas, uma vez que ambas construíram robôs para fazerem cesarianas nelas, para que não precisassem de um hospital e impediram os pais de estarem com elas durante o procedimento, sendo que a mãe não achou estranho e o pai não se incomodou, pois, também tinham as suas excentricidades.

O motivo de não contarem para eles, era porque temiam que os seus genitores, sem querer, acabassem comentando com alguém e tal notícia poderia chegar aos ouvidos do rei Pilaf ou da Red Ribbon, que com certeza, iriam querer usá-las como ferramentas, além de fazerem experiências nelas e isso as aterrorizava.

Por causa disso, desde pequenas, elas foram ensinadas a esconderem a cauda, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstravam um intenso entusiasmo para com as lutas e por causa disso, as mães procuraram um mestre de artes marciais.

Afinal, elas haviam desistido há vários anos atrás de usarem as suas filhas como guardiãs, pois, amavam elas e não queriam que fossem usadas como ferramentas para proteger a Terra.

Portanto, somente procuraram um mestre de artes marciais, pois, elas mostravam entusiasmo para com as lutas e estavam deixando elas "doidas", principalmente, após verem os filmes de artes marciais, passando a desejarem ardentemente lutar como os artistas marciais dos filmes, sendo que também adoravam ler sobre heroínas que salvavam as pessoas.

Elas também herdaram a inteligência dos Briefs, sendo capazes de criar mecanismos e robôs, se assim desejassem.

Claro que as mães permitiriam tais treinos sobre a condição delas esconderem as suas caudas e dos treinos, sempre acabassem de tarde, para que ninguém desconfiasse da verdade, pois, queriam que as pessoas achassem que era somente um ato de mães super protetoras, sendo que na verdade, era para esconder o fato que havia a lua cheia e o perigo da metamorfose.

Afinal, quando elas eram, bebês, em uma noite de lua cheia, elas se transformaram em oozarus.

Para a sorte das Briefs, foi próximo do período da manhã, assim como foi em um local bem remoto, uma vez que haviam saído com um grupo para fazerem uma trilha no meio da floresta e agradeciam o fato de que elas pareciam reconhecer a voz delas, mesmo transformadas.

Todos acharam que eram monstros da floresta, sem desconfiarem que na verdade, eram os bebês delas. Após analisarem o ocorrido, uma vez que as filhas delas haviam olhado para o céu em outras noites, deduziram que devia ser a lua cheia.

Não tinham certeza absoluta, mas, preferiam evitar que um novo incidente acontecesse, uma vez que estavam em uma grande cidade, sendo que o exército chegaria rapidamente, ao contrário do que foi na floresta, que demoraram algum tempo, permitindo assim, que as suas filhas voltassem ao normal quando amanheceu.

Elas souberam depois, que surgiu na região o mito dos três monstros e que muitas pessoas iam até a floresta em busca deles e que o exército havia feito exaustivas investigações para descobrir de onde vieram.

Após várias semanas, conseguiram localizar um discípulo de um mestre renomado, Muten Roshi. No caso, o discípulo desse mestre se chamava Kuririn, que aceitou treiná-las ao ver o potencial delas.

As Briefs fabricaram equipamentos para simular condições inóspitas, a pedido do jovem guerreiro.

Desde que conseguiriam concluir o seu invento de apagar as memórias do estupro de ambas no dia da invasão da Terra, elas puderam voltar a viver. Claro que sabiam o que aconteceu, pois, anotaram em um caderno para justificar a gestação delas. Mas, não se lembravam dos detalhes, permitindo a elas terem a sua vida de volta, sabendo que nem todas tinham a sorte delas, que por serem Briefs, conseguiram criar tal invento que foi prontamente destruído depois, pois, elas temiam que fosse usado para fins maléficos, caso alguma pessoa malvada descobrisse sobre tal invento.

Como estava na cidade, Kuririn diversificou o treino para elas, recebendo a ajuda das Briefs que projetaram salas de simulação incríveis, além de objetos para auxiliarem no treinamento.

Kuririn estranhava o fato de serem fortes e poderosas demais, assim como, aprendiam rapidamente uma nova técnica e inclusive, apesar de terem apenas seis anos, já haviam dominado o Kame hame ha, quando as levou para a praia na companhia das mães, que sempre estavam presentes nos treinos, pelo menos, uma delas.

Na praia, todas lançaram um Kame hame ha, deixando-o estarrecido.

Claro que tudo isso era mantido em segredo, graças ao pedido das Briefs, que o guerreiro careca acatou.

Afinal, o conflito entre o rei Pilaf e a Red Ribbon endurecia a cada ano, sendo que havia boatos da criação de androides e que haviam contratado mercenários, que eram especialistas em artes marciais.

As Briefs temiam que as suas filhas se tornassem desejadas pela Red Ribbon ou pelo Rei mundial, sendo que agradeciam o fato delas e de seu pai, serem os principais cientistas de Pilaf e que por isso, ouviam muitas conversas que ocorriam dentre os corredores dos laboratórios do Rei mundial.

Inclusive, havia sido solicitada a criação de robôs poderosos e eles vinham trabalhando há anos nesse projeto, enquanto que elas oravam para que os monstros com cauda não voltassem.

Afinal, já bastava o terror da Red Ribbon.

Então, após mais dois anos, com o treinamento das filhas delas terminando, estoura o conflito, graças aos atos da Red Ribbon, que resolveu agir ofensivamente, pegando todos desprevenidos ao invadirem uma grande cidade, sendo que havia relatos de cidades pequenas que foram tomadas por eles.

No instante em que a guerra eclodiu, Kuririn estava tomando chá com as suas discípulas, juntamente com a senhora Brief, que estava grávida de sua terceira filha, após vários anos.

O doutor Brief e as filhas dele apareceram correndo na Corporação, surpreendendo todos, uma vez que o guerreiro careca e suas discípulas estavam tomando chá com biscoitos, até alguns minutos atrás e a ação tempestiva de todos as deixaram assustadas, com exceção da senhora Briefs, que sorria como sempre e que parecia alheia a tudo a sua volta.

Rapidamente, os Briefs conseguem colocar todos os animais, forçadamente, em um local específico para o processo de criogenia, após fecharem o local onde eles estavam, sendo que os animais e dinossauros ficaram alarmados, inicialmente, para depois caírem em um sono profundo com o gás que era liberado no recinto, para depois os robôs mais poderosos os puxarem para centros de criogenias que surgiram de capsulas.

Kuririn estava com as meio saiyajins que não compreendiam os acontecimentos, sendo que chamavam por suas mães e avô, até que todos saem e a imensa mansão é transformada em cápsula, sendo que surge uma espécie de aeronave de cor negra.

\- O que está acontecendo? Elas estão assustadas! – Kuririn exclama, indignado, pois, havia se afeiçoado a elas, passando a vê-las como filhas.

Além disso, ele sonhava em se casar e ter filhos, pois, adoraria ser pai.

\- A Red Ribbon está atacando várias cidades. Nós iremos para um local da Capital onde fica o Palácio mundial, para podemos coordenar os esforços. Todos os cientistas estão se dirigindo para lá. Quer ir, conosco?

\- Não precisa perguntar. – ele sobe após as meias saiyajins subirem.

Afinal, ele era um guerreiro e não iria permitir que a maldade da Red Ribbon continuasse. Ele queria participar da guerra para salvar o planeta.

\- Antes, podemos ir até uma ilha? Poderemos ter um novo guerreiro para nos ajudar.

Elas pedem a localização e descobrem que era bem longe de onde a Red Ribbon estava atacando e decidem ir até o local.

Longe dali, enquanto as tropas invadiam e devastavam cidades, Chaouz e Tenshinhan estavam juntos de seu mestre, Tsuru-sennin e assistiam com um sorriso maligno as cidades sendo tomadas.

O lado guerreiro de Tenshinhan havia sido suprimido, pois, não havia encontrado nenhum oponente que o forçou a encarar esse lado dele e a verdadeira vocação do mesmo, que era um guerreiro nato, suprimido pelo desejo de ser um assassino.

\- Em breve, a Red Ribbon vai conquistar o mundo.

\- Sim, Tenshinhan. Considere um treinamento para quando se tornar um assassino.

\- Com certeza, mestre.

Atrás deles, há outros mercenários estavam ansiosos pela autorização para saquearem as cidades e matarem sobreviventes, assim como para se divertirem com eventuais mulheres e crianças sobreviventes.

Alguns meses depois, enquanto as crianças faziam um treinamento com gravidade um pouco elevada, sobre administração de Kuririn, sendo que Kame-sennin estava surpreso com o nível delas, com as mães próximas dali, eles escutam um som alto. Em seguida, vários outros sons semelhantes a explosões, sendo que os alarmes pela cidade começaram a tocar freneticamente, fazendo o sangue dos adultos gelarem, pois, aquilo somente significava uma coisa.

Longe dali, os robôs lutavam contra vários soldados da Red Ribbon e conseguem mantê-los ocupados, juntamente com os soldados do rei, sendo que o problema eram as armas e o advento de androides, algo que os surpreendeu, pois, eram semelhantes aos humanos, mas, mais fortes, conforme os espiões haviam falado.

Eles destruíam tudo em seu caminho e reduziam, lentamente, a força do exército real, além de neutralizar os robôs, embora que as criações dos Briefs e de outros cientistas consumiam um tempo considerável para serem destruídos.

Alarmadas, as irmãs começam os preparativos para fugirem, pois, a prioridade eram as suas filhas e ao tentarem pegá-las para evacuarem, as meninas, movidas pelo sangue saiyajin e por adorarem ler as historias de super heroínas, correm das mãos das mães, com as Briefs gritando, correndo atrás de suas filhas.

Porém, espécies de tanques invadem o jardim ao explodirem o muro e um tiro de uma das armas de fogo acerta de raspão a senhora Briefs, que estava com um ventre saliente.

As crianças que viam vários corpos do lado de fora, estáticas, olham horrorizadas para a avó:

\- Baa-chan!

Então, veem que as suas mães quase são alvejadas, senão fosse Kuririn e Kame-sennin, para tira-las do caminho, sendo que o eremita levou um tiro fatal no tórax.

\- Jii-chan! – elas exclamam, pois, o chamavam de avô.

Elas sentem um ódio extremo e sobre o olhar estarrecido de todos, inclusive dos soldados que pretendiam pegá-las para se divertirem e por isso não haviam atirado inicialmente nelas, elas se transformam em super saiyajins, com seus olhos ficando verdes e seus cabelos dourados, assim como espetados, liberando um brilho dourado, sendo visíveis as caudas douradas dela, que saíram das roupas.

Então, antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, elas destroem todas as armas e os androides em tempo recorde, assim como lançam kame hame há´s nos soldados, os obliterando, isso quando não os golpeavam, destruindo o corpo deles com apenas um golpe, enquanto sorriam, pois, naquele instante o sangue saiyajin sobrepujou o sangue chikyuujin, como efeito colateral da primeira transformação delas.

\- Mas... O quê...? – Kuririn está estarrecido com a transformação.

As Briefs se entreolham, enquanto que o pai delas se aproximava, gritando, desesperado:

\- Vocês estão bem? Temos que nos refugiar! O rei mundial disse...!

Elas usam um aparelho que deixa Kuririn e todos os demais inconscientes, abruptamente. Elas pegam seus pais e levam até uma nave, transformando rapidamente tudo em capsula, enquanto esperavam as suas filhas, sendo que se sentiam culpadas ao olharem para o guerreiro careca e Kame-sennin, sendo que este estava morto.

Porém, a prioridade delas como mães era impedir que as pessoas usassem suas filhas como soldados, pois, as amavam demais. Além disso, havia o perigo delas serem levadas a laboratórios, para fazerem experiências nelas e elas queriam proteger ambas disso a todo o custo.

Temiam que Kuririn falasse aos outros sobre o que elas eram, já que viu a cauda delas e não precisava ser inteligente para associar com os alienígenas. Por elas serem meio alienígenas, seria esperado fazerem algo assim com elas.

Ao longe elas observavam os equipamentos da Red Ribbon sendo destruídos em um piscar de olhos, assim como os androides que caiam dos céus, destruídos, isso quando não eram desintegrados, enquanto que as nuvens de fumaça se estabilizavam e ao pegarem um binoculo, ficam estarrecidas ao verem que uma muralha de soldados e tanques, havia sido obliterada por rajadas de ki, com as cientistas ficando estarrecidas ao verem que elas mataram todos e começaram a questionar se aquela transformação fazia o sangue alienígena delas ficar mais intenso, já que os humanos não tinham tal transformação, enquanto que oravam para que as suas filhas pudessem voltar ao normal.

\- Kaa-chan?

Elas chegam, não entendendo o olhar preocupado das genitoras e olham para o sensei delas, Kuririn, caído, enquanto que as mães suspiravam aliviadas, ao verem as três, Tsukiko, Natsuko e Bra, desfazerem a transformação, enquanto exibiam confusão em sua face:

\- Kuririn sensei?

\- Lamento... mas, ele ia fazer perguntas e não queremos que o rei mundial faça algo com vocês. Em breve o fato de terem destruído todos os seres ruins e androides chegará aos ouvidos dele e nos tememos as ordens dele. Afinal, vocês têm uma cauda e poderes sobre humanos. Vocês seriam alvos de pessoas ruins. Nós precisamos protegê-las dessas pessoas. Seus atos foram presenciados por muitas pessoas, assim como a transformação de vocês.

\- Como assim?

\- Por acaso, querem ficar separadas de suas mães e avôs?

\- Não.

\- Então, vamos.

\- E o sensei?

\- Ele irá depois.

Elas mentem, ficando aliviadas ao verem que as crianças acreditavam e entram na nave, não percebendo que Kuririn não estava totalmente inconsciente graças ao treinamento e olhando para o seu sensei morto, ele as segue escondido, ocultando o seu ki, enquanto entrava sorrateiramente na nave.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Black estava no laboratório principal da Red Ribbon e falava ao doutor Gero:

\- Nossas tropas foram erradicadas! Foram crianças poderosas com caudas.

\- Provavelmente, meio alienígenas, como aqueles que invadiram a Terra há anos atrás.

\- Provavelmente... E como podemos combater essas desgraçadas que tem sangue alienígena?

\- Minha maior criação, Cell... Ele está pronto para despertar. Ele vai se fundir aos androides dezessete e dezoito. Além disso, conseguimos colocar DNA alienígena nele, a partir do pelo de uma das caudas deles colhida em um dos locais de destruição deles.

\- Mas, nossos androides...

\- Aqueles eram patéticos. Os dezessete e dezoito são os mais poderosos. Eu não os despertei, novamente. Nem vou despertá-los. Cell vai tirar eles das cápsulas e absorvê-los. Eu descobrir que eles podiam desobedecer as nossas ordens. Por sorte, posso para-los. Mesmo que despertem, irei imobilizá-los, para que Cell possa absorvê-los, se tornando perfeito. – ele fala mostrando um controle remoto.

\- Excelente! Esse é o Cell?

\- Sim. Veja! O processo já terminou! Contemple a minha maior criação e a mais poderosa! Agora, ele está incompleto. Quando absorver esses androides, será o Cell perfeito. Por isso, eles estão reservados.

\- Ele será capaz de derrota-las?

\- Eu acredito que sim.

Nisso, ele aperta alguns botões, despertando Cell, que sai da máquina.


	8. Guerreiro Vs assassino

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim Cell desperta.

Porém, ao absorver...

Aiko decide...

Chaouz é surpreendido, quando...

Então, começa a...

Yo!

Devo lembra-los, que esse doutor Gero, trabalha com referência no poder chikyuujin, sendo aprimorado pelo poder que ele julga que Vegeta e os outros tinham. Quanto eles criou os androides, ele trabalhou com essa referência e não de um super saiyajin, como foi no mangá.

Como elas mataram todos, não teve ninguém para falar das caudas. O doutor Gero pensa que foi alguma formula de aumento de poder que deram, ou alguma experiência dos cientistas do rei.

Como não sabe que elas são metade, alienígenas, ele não pensou em cogitar a hipótese do nível de poder, pois, para ele, Cell teria um poder imensurável, para os padrões humanos.

O Cell perfeito aqui, no máximo terá o nível super saiyajin. Só que ele compensa com inteligência e nível robótico. Para o padrão humano, o poder de um super saiyajin é imensurável.

Quando Vegeta e os outros vieram a Terra, ele não conseguiu medir o poder deles.

Portanto, cogitou e trabalha com esse padrão. Além disso, esse Cell não tem células saiyajins, não tem dos namekuseijins e nem dos arcosianos.

O poder dessa Cell é de um super saiyajin.

O Cell do anime tinha um poder próximo do super saiyajin 2 e após voltar a Terra, graças as células saiyajins, ele ficou com os poderes um pouco acima do super saiyajin 2.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 8 - Guerreiro Vs assassino**

Cell sai da máquina e após abrir os olhos, se curva para ambos e fala:

\- Sou Cell, meus mestres.

\- Que obediência exemplar! - Black exclama, animado - Agora sinto que poderemos derrota-los.

\- Sim. Espere até ele ter a forma perfeita. - doutor Gero fala, animado.

\- Estou ansioso para ter a minha forma perfeita, mestre.

\- E você terá, Cell.

\- Muito obrigado. - ele fala, curvando-se levemente.

\- Venha.

Ele segue o doutor Gero e Black, até que eles param na frente de dois tanques, onde se encontram os Dezessete e a Dezoito. O doutor digita algo em um painel e as câmaras abrem.

Ele fala:

\- Elas não vão ser ativados. Portando, pode absorvê-los.

\- Obrigado, mestre.

Ele pega o Dezessete, desativado e o absorve.

Os demais cientistas que viam curiosos a cena e Black, além do doutor Gero, ficam estarrecidos ao verem, ele brilhar, para depois o corpo dele mudar, ficando mais forte.

Após terminar o processo, ele pega a Dezoito e a absorve. Um brilho intenso preenche o laboratório e após cessar, eles sorriem ao verem a forma perfeita dele, que está com os olhos fechados.

O que eles não sabiam, é que com a fusão, como Gero não trabalhou a rebeldia dos dois androides, Cell, até então obediente, acabou assimilando essa característica deles e começou a se perguntar o motivo de servir uma raça tão fraca, ainda mais, sendo poderoso.

Ele sabia que o doutor Gero tinha o controle para parar ele, portanto, devia continuar fingindo que era obediente, até poder destruí-lo e os outros, rapidamente, antes que o parassem.

\- Cell? - doutor Gero pergunta preocupado, com a mão no botão, dentro de seu jaleco.

Ele abre os olhos e fala:

\- Desculpe-me, doutor Gero. Estava terminando de assimilar os poderes. - ele fala humildemente, se curvando.

\- De fato, é um processo demorado. - doutor Gero tira a mão do bolso e tal movimento não passou despercebido para Cell.

\- Já podemos enviá-lo para destruir a Capital do reino, doutor. - Black fala, enquanto sorria imensamente ao imaginar a queda do rei - Quero ver a queda do desgraçado do Pilaf.

\- Acho que ele já está pronto. Vam...

Antes que terminasse de falar, Cell implode todo o laboratório e a base, para depois abrir caminho entre os entulhos, sendo que no ar, ele usa um Kame hame ha poderoso, obliterando os entulhos da Red Ribbon, para depois partir dali, feliz pelos seus poderes, decidindo transformar o mundo em seu parque de diversões, particular.

Ele para no ar e pousa, para depois criar Cell Juniors, como os chamava, para que se divertissem.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, Kuririn e as Briefs sentiram o poder imenso que surgiu e após algum tempo, outros poderes, sendo que ficam alarmadas.

Afinal, elas haviam aprendido a sentir o ki.

O helicóptero havia acabado de pousar em uma campina e a casa dos Briefs estava sendo tirada das mesmas, com os robôs ajudando, sendo que as filhas delas haviam adormecido no colo de suas genitoras, e por isso, não haviam sentido o ki gigantesco e depois, os outros, menores.

Então, após alguns minutos, haviam acabado de acordar e estavam ajudando as mães, para depois se surpreenderem, ao verem Kuririn se aproximando com uma face séria.

As meia saiyajins, ao verem ele, ficam felizes e correm até o guerreiro, o abraçando, com ele afagando paternalmente a cabeça delas, para depois falar com um sorriso:

\- Por que não continuam ajudando os seus avôs? Eu quero conversar com a mãe de vocês.

\- Tá, ji-chan Kuririn.

Nisso, elas se afastam.

\- Kuririn... nós... - Tights começa a falar envergonhada.

O guerreiro ergue a mão e pergunta:

\- Elas são parte alienígena, né?

\- Sim. - Bulma fala em um suspiro, envergonhada.

\- E vocês fizeram isso, pois, queriam evitar que alguém soubesse da cauda deles, né? Imagino que explicaram aos seus pais.

\- Sim. Explicamos e eles compreenderam porque nos guardamos segredo do que elas eram.

\- Se eu fosse o pai delas, faria a mesma coisa que vocês fizeram, para que ninguém as tirasse de mim. Vocês entraram em pânico e agiram como qualquer mãe ou pai que ama os seus filhos, agiriam para salvá-los. Não posso achar ruim, pois, seria hipocrisia da minha parte. Afinal, em uma situação semelhante, faria de tudo para salvá-las. Eu sei disso, pois, eu me afeiçoei a elas e vejo como minhas filhas.

Nisso, elas o abraçam, agradecendo pela compreensão, com ele ficando corado, até que eles se separam, com elas ainda se sentindo mal, até que ele pergunta:

\- Como isso aconteceu?

Elas contam do estupro, de seus planos iniciais, para depois falarem da máquina e da mudança dos planos, o deixando surpreso, até que ele fala:

\- Entendo... Por isso vocês agem normalmente, após essa experiência traumática. Agora está explicado.

\- Nós destruímos a máquina para não ser usada para o mal, caso caísse em mãos erradas.

\- Entendo... Fizeram bem. Imagino que sentiram esse ki imenso? Um pouco acima do poder delas.

\- Sim... - ela fala hesitante - Você não está pensando no que eu estou pensando, né? - Bulma pergunta receosa.

\- Se for no quesito de defender a Terra, sim.

\- Elas são apenas crianças. - Tights fala, exasperada.

\- E são absurdamente poderosas... Por mim, como pai, não gostaria de manda-las, mas, pensem comigo. E se esse ser resolve destruir a Terra? De um jeito ou de outro, estaremos condenados. Elas estarão condenadas.

\- Mas, só se ele destruir a Terra. E se ele não fizer isso? - Bulma pergunta esperançosa.

\- Vocês sentiram o ki maligno dele. Ele é perverso e cruel. Além disso, o que vão falar as suas filhas, quando elas começarem a sentir vários kis desaparecendo por todo o planeta?

Elas se entreolham e ficam caladas, até que o doutor Brief, alheio a conversa, por estar preocupado em retirar a casa da capsula, liga o rádio e todos ficam estarrecidos com o que ouvem, enquanto que as meia saiyajin se embrenhavam na mata, pois, viram algo dentre as árvores.

No rádio, os jornalistas remanescentes anunciavam que as cidades por todo o planeta estavam sendo destruídas por um ser e várias miniaturas dele e conforme ele narrava, eles sentiam os kis desaparecendo. Como as meia saiyajins estavam entretidas, elas não perceberam os kis.

Então, próximo dali, elas avistam algo e se deslocam, ficando em frente a uma fera negra, com as crianças ficando fascinadas, com a cauda delas abanando, pois, era linda e não rosnava para elas, até que elas se aproximam e a fera negra, Aiko, mostra as suas presas afiadas, fazendo-as pararem no lugar, para depois desaparecer na mata.

As pequenas iam atrás dela, pois, queriam afaga-la, quando ouvem uma explosão no local que a sua família estava, ficando alarmadas, para depois correrem até lá. Longe dali, a fera ouviu a explosão e olha para a origem do mesmo, estreitando os olhos.

Quando elas chegam, observam um homem com três olhos e ao lado dele um menor, com as mãos estendidas, paralisando todos. Bra e as suas primas percebem que ele era psíquico, pois, a sua família não se mexia, com ele mantendo as mãos esticadas e o outro andava normalmente.

Também consideraram o fato de que ele não era forte, por se basear em poderes psíquicos, como haviam visto em filmes e livros, que também falava que eles tinham que ficar inconscientes ou serem mortos, para anular a técnica.

Rapidamente, elas o nocauteiam surpreendendo Tenshinhan, que os havia seguido.

\- Chaouz!

\- Creio que ele não poderá suar os seus poderes tão cedo. - Bra fala, com um imenso sorriso.

As meia saiyajins, amarram Chaouz, com cordas que acharam no local, conforme veem a sua família e Kuririn se mexerem, novamente.

\- Suas...!

\- O seu oponente sou eu. - Kuririn fala, irado.

\- Um aluno da escola Kame... - ele fala olhando para o dogi que ele usava, com o emblema de Kame (tartaruga) - Isso só pode ser obra do destino. Sou de uma escola rival a sua, a Tsuru (garça).

\- Já ouvi falar... Imagino que seja um mercenário.

\- Sim.

\- Então, um guerreiro irá derrotá-lo. Farei isso em nome de suas vítimas.

Kuririn fala, pondo-se em posição ofensiva.

\- Não fale besteiras... Sua escola é patética. Vou ensinar a superioridade da escola Tsuru.

\- Eu sou apenas um guerreiro honrado, ao contrário de você. Eu luto pelo bem e a justiça. Derrotar inimigos como você é a minha obrigação.

\- Esmagar "heroizinhos" como você, também é a minha obrigação. Enfrentei vários e todos sucumbiram em minhas mãos. - ele fala com um sorriso maligno, pondo-se em posição ofensiva.

\- Não sei o motivo, mas, sinto que você tem uma alma guerreira que está subjugada pelas trevas. Não acredito que vou fazer milagre, mas...

\- Não diga besteiras. Sou um mercenário e quero ser um assassino, como Tao Pai Pai.

Enquanto isso, as meia saiyajin estavam com as mães. O que não sabiam, é que na mata adjacente, Tao Pai Pai segurava uma pedra na ponta dos dedos, direcionada para Kuririn, sendo que Tsuru sennin segurava uma pedra direcionada para o Brief.

Eles confessavam que estavam ansiosos para provarem as crianças e as mulheres.

Afinal, conforme eles invadiam as cidades, se divertiam, estuprando as sobreviventes e com o tempo, passaram a apreciar as crianças.

Eles estavam tão excitados pensando em como elas eram bonitas, que não perceberam uma fera negra, que havia assumido a forma bípede feral, ao notar as pedras direcionadas a eles.

Ela não os conhecia, mas, sentia que eles eram cruéis e pelo ângulo, Aiko achou que eles iam acertas as crianças.

Antes que Tao Pai Pai e Tsuru-sennin pensassem em atirar as pedras, uma patada violenta os nocauteia e a fera os arrasta para longe, para depois, em uma clareira na parte mais profunda da floresta, estraçalhar ambos que gritam desesperadamente, conforme sentiam serem retalhados com as garras, com os seus gritos sendo tragados pelos sons da mata, até que ficam vivos por um fio, com os seus corpos retalhados, deitado em uma poça rubra de seu sangue, sendo que ela se afasta dali, com eles vendo pelo canto dos olhos que surgiam outras feras na mata, que lambiam os beiços ao vê-los.

Então, eles são devorados vivos, enquanto Aiko sorria, pois, a seu ver fez algo bom, pelo pouco que aprendeu do cd deixado pela sua mãe, sendo que ela ficava sempre perto da casa que seus pais falaram para ficar e ainda tinha esperanças de vê-los.

De volta ao local, sem saber o destino de seu mestre e de Tao Pai Pai, sendo que não sabia que ele havia seguido ambos, Tenshinhan e Kuririn avançam um contra o outro, enquanto vários kis desapareciam. As pequenas estavam tão entretidas, assistindo a luta, que não perceberam os inúmeros kis desaparecendo.

Há centenas de anos luz dali, no novo planeta Bejiita, sendo que haviam expurgado a raça que habitava o planeta, Vegeta reconstruiu o império. Ele, Kakarotto e Raditz dominavam a forma super saiyajin 4 e alguns outros, dominavam a forma super saiyajin 1.

A população era pequena com poucas fêmeas, havendo mais machos, não totalizando mais do que cem.

Com os anos, eles descobriram saiyajins em vários planetas, que haviam escapado de Freeza e que formaram pequenas comunidades em vários planetas, enquanto ocultaram o que eram, sendo obrigados a conviver com outras raças, sem fazer nada com eles e o resultado disso, foi a perda gradual do instinto de destruição, embora residisse, parcamente, em alguns, com exceção dos saiyajins que acabaram criados por seres da raça que iriam subjugar, se tornando saiyajins sem desejo de destruir outras raças.

Conforme Vegeta havia servido Freeza, havia percebido planetas que vendiam proteção em troca de itens e que o lucro era muito maior do que simplesmente erradica-los. Claro, a venda dos planetas era lucrativo, mas, o pagamento de um saldo semanal dos planetas, rendia mais.

Conforme eles haviam destruído Cooler, Cold e os demais arcosianos, tomaram para si o império e ele resolveu moldar na proteção, com os planetas pagando por ela, enquanto vendeu inúmeros planetas desnecessários, passando a vender planetas sem população e que por isso, eram mais atrativos aos vendedores, conforme descobriu.

Os planetas trocavam proteção por tecnologia, além de dinheiro e recursos. Havia menos chances de haver tentativas de assassiná-los, pois, para os planetas, interessava manter os saiyajins vivos, para os protegerem.

Portanto, eles somente vendiam planetas sem população. Havia casos que trabalhadores de outros planetas vinham a Bejiita, para plantar e cuidar das feras. Havia planetas que forneciam feras para treino. Vegeta instaurou torneios de luta para os saiyajins lutarem contra um contra o outro, pois, forneciam mais batalhas excelentes, do que dizimar populações fracas.

Naquele instante, o imperador estava numa sala, olhando para o espaço, sendo que por vários anos, nunca esqueceu a chikyuujin de cabelos e olhos azuis que povoava a sua mente, sendo que sentia que o vínculo o forçava a ir encontra-la.

Porém, não queria vê-la em estado lastimável, quanto a deixou, sendo que era extremamente consciente de seus atos, não compreendendo porque ela lhe afligia tanto, ficando mais confuso ainda por tê-la marcado.

Raditz entra na sala, após pedir autorização, com Vegeta concedendo, sendo que Raditz era o comandante geral das tropas, enquanto que Kakarotto era general.

\- Pensando na chikyuujin? - ele pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim - ele olha para Raditz - Você também.

\- Não sei se quero vê-la em estado lastimável, apesar de ter passado vários anos.

\- Talvez possamos vê-las, agora. - o imperador fala.

\- Concordo.

Então, um saiyajin entra e após autorização do imperador, se prostra e fala:

\- Detectamos níveis altos de Ki na Terra. Inclusive, de um super saiyajin. Ou melhor, três, sendo que agora há pouco, houve mais fontes de poder, próximas de um super saiyajin.


	9. Chikyuujin Vs mittsumeijin - Final

**Notas da Autora**

Em Bejiita, Vegeta ordena que...

Na Terra, a batalha continua até que...

 **Capítulo 9 - Chikyuujin Vs mittsumeijin - Final**

Vegeta e Raditz olhavam para o soldado, sendo que ambos estavam chocados e passaram a ficar preocupados com as chikyuujins, enquanto que não compreendiam de onde vinha tais fontes de poder.

O imperador se recupera da surpresa e dá várias ordens ao soldado, que sai rapidamente dali, para cumpri-las.

Na Terra, a luta entre Kuririn e Tenshinhan prossegue, com o mittsumeijin ficando surpreso frente ao fato que estava sendo superado por um aluno de Kame-sennin.

Kuririn avança com o punho contra Tenshinhan que desvia, enquanto tentava golpear o chikyuujin, que desvia dos socos e chutes consecutivos do humano sem qualquer esforço, até que este some de sua vista e quando reaparece ao lado do humano, que fica surpreso pelo deslocamento, o mittsumeijin sente um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-o várias vezes, até que é arremessado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face.

Tenshinhan consegue se recuperar a tempo e voa com ímpeto em direção ao terráqueo e tenta acertar um chute nele, com o alienígena se desviando do chute, para em seguida dar um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal.

Ele tenta acertá-lo com um chute voador, que é bloqueado pelo antebraço do uchyuujin (extraterrestre), enquanto que Tenshinhan tentava golpear, ao mesmo tempo, Kuririn, que gira o corpo para o lado desviando do soco, para depois começar uma sequência de ataques com os punhos, consecutivamente, enquanto que o mittsumeijin se agachava e desviava dos mesmos, sendo que bloqueava alguns usando as mãos ou os antebraços e ficam assim por alguns minutos, até que o humano começa a contra atacar com os punhos, com o chikyuujin os bloqueando, assim como os desviando, com ambos atacando e defendendo na mesma intensidade em pleno ar.

Ambos ascendiam no ar conforme trocavam golpes ferozes e bloqueavam um ao outro, até que Tenshinhan tenta chutá-lo e ele se afasta, para depois ser seguido pelo mittsumeijin e quando tenta golpeá-lo horizontalmente com o braço estendido, o guerreiro se desloca para trás dele, que tenta dar uma cotovelada nele, mas, o chikyuujin bloqueia com ambas as palmas da mão, sendo que desviava de um chute lateral, fazendo-o se afastar dele.

O uchyuujin tenta chuta-lo, mas, ele bloqueia com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho do humano que tenta dar uma cotovelada.

Kuririn consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto do assassino mittsumeijin que desvia, enquanto usava o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente tentando acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois, o terráqueo tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo chikyuujin, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão, enquanto que Tenshinhan tentava acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que o terráqueo bloqueava o chute dele com o braço.

Tenshinhan estava estarrecido pelo fato de Kuririn demonstrar um considerável nível de superioridade de técnicas, sendo a primeira vez que alguém, sem ser Tao Pai Pai, o superava em uma luta, enquanto sentia um sentimento forte surgir nele, em forma de alegria pela luta, sentindo-se imensamente feliz enquanto lutava e era tão intenso, que o desnorteava e conforme lutava contra o guerreiro careca a sua frente, questionava se de fato, queria ser um assassino, pois, pela primeira vez na vida, estava hesitando no que desejava para o seu futuro.

Kuririn tenta acertar uma joelhada nele, mas, ele bloqueia com o seu joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o chikyuujin, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho do mittsumeijin que tenta dar uma cotovelada, mas, o guerreiro careca desvia do golpe e tenta acertar o seu rosto, que desvia, lateralmente.

Então, após o choque de um soco, eles se afastam em decorrência da força do impacto, para depois impulsionarem o corpo com o pé esquerdo, retornando ao embate físico, recomeçando com a troca de socos e chutes, bloqueando com os joelhos, mãos ou antebraço, com um tentando acertar o outro.

Tanto Tenshinhan como Kuririn, tentava dar uma joelhada um no outro, assim como uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo, sendo que ambos bloqueiam o ataque um do outro, sendo que ficam por um tempo, considerável, pressionando o joelho e cotovelo do outro, ate que o chikyuujin tenta golpear o humano com o seu outro braço, sendo o seu punho rebatido pelo punho dele, até que o terráqueo consegue empurrar o antebraço do mittsumeijin e nisso, tenta atingi-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela palma de uma das mãos do humano, que tenta soca-lo, sendo que o guerreiro bloqueia com o seu antebraço, para depois tentar soca-lo, com o extraterrestre bloqueando com o antebraço e assim se segue por vários minutos.

Então, cada um deles tenta chutar o outro com pé, sendo que os ataques são bloqueados, assim como o contra ataque, com ambos continuando a batalha física.

Novamente, ambas as joelhadas são bloqueadas um pelo outro, ao mesmo tempo, que Tenshinhan bloqueava o antebraço de Kuririn, ao segura-lo, enquanto que o chikyuujin bloqueava o soco do mittsumeijin com a outra mão, para depois recomeçarem a troca feroz de golpes.

Nos vários socos, chutes, joelhadas e cotoveladas que se seguiram, Kuririn desviou de todos sem o menor esforço e inclusive, se deslocou e foi para as costas dele, que se vira e recomeça o ataque frenético, irado, tentando golpeá-lo, com o chikyuujin se esquivando e ao tentar chuta-lo com o pé, ele se protege com o braço.

Tenshinhan alterna socos com chutes, ficando estarrecido, pois vira seu oponente bloquear o seu soco com o joelho tranquilamente como senão sentisse nada e em um momento de descuido por parte do mittsumeijin, o guerreiro careca o chuta no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão, novamente.

Se refazendo, avança contra o terráqueo com o punho esticado, porém, ele desvia e nisso, golpeia o abdômen do mittsumeijin, fazendo-o curvar-se levemente, sendo que ele consegue se recuperar e tenta acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço de Kuririn, para depois ele dar um soco fortíssimo na face de Tenshinhan, o arremessando para trás, até que se choca contra o chão.

Então, o extraterrestre se ergue, ficando de pé, para em seguida voar até Piccolo que estava flutuando no ar, sendo que ao se aproximar, tenta dar uma cotovelada no seu oponente que detém o cotovelo do uchyuujin, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, ele tenta acertá-lo com a perna e em seguida com uma cotovelada.

O chikyuujin bloqueia todos os golpes, para em seguida acerta-lo com o seu punho. O mittsumeijin bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, Kuririn usa as pernas dele, enquanto que o exterrestre tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

Tenshinhan tenta golpear o seu oponente com o joelho, porém, o ataque é bloqueado, enquanto que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dele.

Então, o mittsumeijin dá uma cabeçada em Kuririn, que para aflição dele não parece sentir, sendo que ele "retribui" a cabeçada, aplicando uma no seu oponente.

O uchyuujin sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, o chikyuujin roda sobre uma de suas pernas e o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, atirando-o com violência, para em seguida voar rapidamente até o mesmo, juntando as mãos no alto, para em seguida acertá-lo na cabeça, fazendo-o se chocar de cabeça contra o chão.

Então, Kuririn observa que Tenshinhan erguia-se com visível dificuldade, até que consegue ficar de pé, sendo que exibia um sorriso, sendo compartilhado pelo chikyuujin, até que o uchyuujin fica com uma face séria e avança contra o seu oponente, tentando dar uma cotovelada no guerreiro careca, que detém o cotovelo do mittsumeijin, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, que o extraterrestre tenta acertá-lo com a perna e em seguida com uma cotovelada, com o terráqueo bloqueando todos os golpes.

Tenshinhan bloqueia uma cotovelada de Kuririn e tenta acerta-lo, ao mesmo tempo, com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo que o chikyuujin usa as suas pernas, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

O mittsumeijin tenta golpear com o joelho, com o seu ataque sendo bloqueado, enquanto que tentava acerta-lo com um soco, sendo que o terráqueo consegue bloquear o ataque com as mãos, enquanto que o extraterrestre tentava chuta-lo com ímpeto.

O chikyuujin consegue desviar do chute sem qualquer dificuldade, dando em seguida um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, consecutivamente, fazendo Tenshinhan curvar-se, para em seguida dar uma joelhada no queixo do humano, o atirando para o alto, para depois ele cair com intrépido, de costas, contra o chão.

O mittsumeijin consegue erguer-se, novamente, embora sentisse seus músculos clamando para descansar e após ficar de pé, avança contra Kuririn e nisso, começa um ataque frenético, com o terráqueo bloqueando facilmente todos os golpes, uma vez que nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiram, o chikyuujin bloqueou todos sem o menos esforço e inclusive, se deslocou até ficar atrás do uchyuujin, que prontamente se virou e recomeça com o ataque frenético.

Tenta ataca-lo novamente, mas o terráqueo desvia e em um piscar de olhos, se posiciona atrás do extraterrestre, dando um soco nas costas dele, atirando-o em direção ao chão, sendo que o guerreiro careca consegue se recuperar, parcamente, do golpe e para no ar.

Então, aproveitando a face embasbacada de seu oponente, o terráqueo avança e chuta o extraterrestre no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão e depois, dá um soco no rosto dele quando ele se aproxima do solo, acabando por se chocar contra o chão.

Há centenas de anos luz dali, a nave de Vegeta e Raditz haviam sido preparadas para irem para a Terra, enquanto que Kakarotto, que era o general do planeta, governaria temporariamente no lugar dele, para desespero do mesmo, enquanto que Vegeta se divertia ao ver a face desanimada dele, ao saber que ficaria oito meses governando Bejiita, ao lado de seu pai, Bardock, que era o Conselheiro real, para auxilia-lo.

No hangar principal de Vegeta, ele e Raditz estavam se preparando para subirem, quando Kakarotto se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Tenho mesmo que ficar até você voltar?

\- Sim. - Vegeta fala simplesmente.

\- Há pilhas de documentos para analisar, centenas de reuniões, dezenas de audiências, sem contar as fiscalizações regulares. - ele fala deprimido.

\- Bem vindo ao meu mundo.

Ele simplesmente fala, enquanto subia na nave, com duas fileiras de soldados se curvando, conforme ele passava, enquanto que Kakarotto estava deprimido, sendo que naquele momento, recebe tapinhas no ombro de seu genitor, até que ele vê sua imouto, Konato (potato - batata), que era uma cópia de sua genitora, tanto no coração, quanto na aparência, seguindo ambos e arqueia o cenho, olhando para o seu pai, que suspira e fala:

\- Ela está ansiosa para conhecer a Terra. Ela adora a cor azul e acha um planeta lindo. O imperador autorizou a partida dela e você deve lembrar que ela é uma embaixadora, também. Vegeta está pensando em fazer a Terra ser aliada de Bejiita. Ela se despediu de sua mãe, de manhã, antes que ela fosse a Academia de Elite, já que é instrutora e acabou de se despedir de mim.

Então, ao ver um dos seus irmãos, ela acena, sendo correspondida por ele, para depois ela subir na nave.

\- Eu estou curioso para saber o que eles podem oferecer. - Kakarotto comenta - Se bem, que acho que eles não precisam oferecer muito.

Ele fala o final com um sorriso divertido e o pai dele fala:

\- Concordo. Afinal, essa chikyuujin que ele comentou, provavelmente, tem o imperador em suas mãos. - Bardock comenta em um sussurro, para depois pai e filho rirem, antes de se afastarem dali.

Há dezenas de anos-luz dali, na Terra, mais precisamente em uma área do Monte Paouz, após Kuririn desviar do dondonpa de Tenshinhan, ao mesmo tempo em que preparava um Kame hame ha, consegue se aproximar o suficiente para lançar a técnica à queima-roupa, fazendo assim, com que o mittsumeijin não conseguisse anular a técnica a tempo.

O chikyuujin estava de pé, arfante, pela batalha intensa, sendo que o uchyuujin caiu no solo, inconsciente e quando desperta, olha para Kuririn e fica sem palavras, enquanto pensava em todas as sensações inéditas que sentiu, assim como sentiu que uma espécie de manta que encobria o seu coração, desaparecia, gradativamente, conforme ele se recordava de todas as pessoas que feriu, sendo que alguns foram ferimentos mortais.

Ele fica de pé e vai até Chaouz que havia acordado, sendo que o menor viu o seu amigo caído, enquanto que havia ficado surpreso de nenhum deles ter sido morto e após soltá-lo, Tenshinhan, ferido, olha para Kuririn, mas, não consegue pronunciar uma palavra, até que ameaça falar:

\- Eu...

Nisso, eles param ao verem o ser que chegava, sendo que sentiam o ki monstruoso dele, que fala:

\- Então foi daqui que eu senti ambos os ki´s. Poderosos para os humanos, mas, não para mim.

Conforme ele falava, surgia algumas miniaturas dele.

Rapidamente, as meia saiyajins ficam na frente deles e Tenshinhan pergunta preocupado, olhando para Kuririn, ignorando os Briefs, sendo que as irmãs estavam agoniadas ao verem as suas filhas na linha de frente:

\- Vai deixar as crianças lutarem? - Tenshinhan pergunta preocupado, surpreendendo Chaouz.

\- Elas são poderosas. Não se preocupe. - ele fala confiante.

\- Pelo que eu entendi, essas crianças são poderosas... bem, o que estão esperando, fedelhas? - Cell pergunta, sendo visível o fato de que ele estava descrente.

Então, ambas sorriem uma para a outra, se concentrando, sendo que se transformam, com Tenshinhan e Chaouz ficando estarrecidos com o nível de poder e pela primeira vez, desde que se libertou do controle do Doutor Gero, Cell sentiu medo.


	10. Herança guerreira

**Notas da Autora**

Cell descobre que...

Raditz e Vegeta desconfiam que...

Os chikyuujins ficam alarmados, quando...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora. Foram duas semanas tumultuadas, principalmente no trabalho.

Também quero avisar que mudei a capa. ^ ^

Tenham uma boa leitura

 **Capítulo 10 - Herança guerreira**

\- Ele é um androide e se chama Cell. Além disso, tem uma bomba no corpo que pode destruir a vida na Terra!

Bulma exclama, ao se lembrar de um androide especial, sendo que alguns dados vieram graças a um espião. Inclusive, uma foto do protótipo.

\- Isso mesmo! – Tights exclama.

\- Bomba? – Tenshinhan e Kuririn perguntam, estarrecidos, ao mesmo tempo.

As meia saiyajin ficaram estarrecidas, também, para depois ficarem deprimidas, pois, essa informação alterava o plano que tinham para ele.

\- Isso mesmo! Eu sou o grande Cell! A maior invenção do Doutor Gero e irei destruí-las!

\- Que pena... Tem mesmo uma bomba? – Bra pergunta desanimada.

\- Sim. Por que a pergunta, fedelha?

\- Isso muda os nossos planos. – Natsuki fala, desanimada.

\- É uma pena mesmo. – Natsuko fala tristemente.

\- Planos? – ele pergunta confuso.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, elas somem da vista de Cell, até que ele sente um forte chute no abdômen, pois Bra o chutou, o atirando para o alto, para em seguida Natsuki e Natsuko o chutarem no abdômen e na cabeça, o jogando mais para o alto.

Quando o bioandroíde consegue se recuperar, sendo que está estarrecido, fica embasbacado ao ver que as três concentravam o seu poder ao mesmo tempo, um no lado da outra, exclamando:

\- Kame... hame... ha!

Nisso, três rajadas azuis de poder avançam contra Cell, o desintegrando, sendo que o poder ia em direção ao espaço, pois, as crianças nunca iriam mirar na Terra, porque sentiam que os seus poderes, mesmo individualmente, podia destruir o planeta.

O motivo de atacarem juntas é porque elas não chegaram a um consenso quem iria destruí-lo e temiam a bomba no corpo dele, pois, não adianta vencer, se a Terra fosse destruída. Era preferível destruí-lo, rapidamente, para depois lidarem com o sentimento de tristeza por não poder lutar contra ele, sem ter uma margem mínima de segurança.

Afinal, a segurança de sua família era essencial a elas.

Então, após ele ser desintegrado, elas tomam uma decisão e ao pousarem, cada uma delas fala:

\- Não aguentamos mais ver tanta crueldade e sofrimento.

\- A Red Ribbon não pode continuar fazendo atrocidades.

\- Isso tem que parar e será agora.

\- Não me digam, que... – Bulma fala angustiada, temendo o que elas queriam falar.

\- Se você diz, kaa-chan, atacar a Red Ribbon e destruí-los, sim. É a única forma de termos paz. – Bra fala seriamente.

\- Eles são monstros! Podem fazer algo com vocês, se pegarem uma de vocês. – Tights fala angustiada.

\- Eu duvido Tights. Elas são absurdamente poderosas. Cell representava o maior poder da Red Ribbon e foi destruído em um piscar de olhos. – Kuririn comenta seriamente - Além disso, vi balas sendo amassadas, apenas pelo contato com a pele delas, como se tivessem se chocado contra algo duro.

\- Mas... – Bulma fala angustiada.

\- Sei que estou me intrometendo, mas, já fui da Red Ribbon e acreditem quando eu falo que eles não terão a mínima chance contra elas. – Tenshinhan fala, seriamente.

O doutor Brief se aproxima e fala:

\- Mesmo que não aprecie a ideia das minhas netas de se exporem ao perigo, pode surgir outro androide como Cell, mais aprimorado e capaz de destruí-las. Senão atacarmos agora pode ser tarde demais no futuro, sendo que não existirá lugar completamente seguro para nos escondermos.

Eles não sabiam que Cell havia destruído a base principal da Red Ribbon, embora existissem, ainda, generais que iriam continuar liderando as tropas, podendo surgir um novo comandante, sendo que havia cientistas que sobreviveram e outros que foram capturados, quando a capital real foi tomada.

As irmãs ficaram cabisbaixas, enquanto que as suas filhas se aproximavam, com uma delas falando:

\- Por acaso, não confiam em nós?

Bulma e Tights se surpreendem com a pergunta, até que abraçam as suas filhas, com a mais velha falando:

\- Não é questão de confiar e sim, de temer. Temos medo que se machuquem ou que sejam capturadas.

\- Mas, nós somos poderosas, kaa-chan. – Natsuko fala confusa.

\- Mesmo assim...

\- Eu vou junto delas. Imagino que os espiões conseguiram a localização de todas as bases da Red Ribbon. – Kuririn fala.

\- Sim. Um pouco antes do ataque maciço, conseguimos a localização das bases. – o doutor Brief entrega um papel ao guerreiro careca.

\- Eu vou também. Quero me redimir, de alguma forma. – o mittsumeijin fala, envergonhado – Eu machuquei e matei muitos inocentes.

\- Eu também vou. – Chaouz fala.

\- Você deve ficar aqui, em segurança. Isso se permitirem.

O ex-assassino olha para os Briefs, sendo que Kuririn sente pelo ki deles, que eles estavam sendo sinceros e fala:

\- Eu sinto que eles estão falando a verdade. O ki não mente.

Os Briefs se entreolham e suspiram, falando:

\- Tudo bem. Acreditamos no julgamento de Kuririn. – Bulma fala.

Tenshinhan e Chaouz agradecem, enquanto que o guerreiro careca pegava uma bussola com o doutor Brief.

\- Vamos voltar em breve, kaa-chan. Eu sinto que posso controlar essa transformação. – Bra fala, sorrindo.

\- Eu também. – Natsuki fala com um sorriso.

\- Por conseguimos controlar, poderemos salvar o mundo! – Natsuko fala animada.

Nisso, as três partem dali, dosando a sua velocidade para que Kuririn e Tenshinhan as seguissem, sendo que no ar, o guerreiro careca entregou metade de uma senzu a Tenshinhan, que estranha.

\- Kame-sennin me deu algumas senzus, há algum tempo atrás. Ele pegou na Torre de Karin, senão me engano. Há um eremita que mora no alto nessa torre. – ele fala mostrando um saquinho.

\- Eu já ouvi alguns boatos. – ele fala, pondo a metade da senzu na boca, mastigando, percebendo que recuperava o seu poder.

\- Incrível, né? – Kuririn mastiga a outra metade, também – É a primeira vez que como. Mas, o meu mestre contou os efeitos. Inclusive o fato que equivale a uma refeição.

\- Verdade.

Então, eles voam ao lado delas, orientando qual caminho elas deviam seguir e quais bases iriam atacar primeiro, para depois partirem para as demais bases, com o chikyuujin e o mittsumeijin sabendo que não conseguiriam segui-las, pois, elas eram poderosas demais, sendo que antes decidiram matar os Cells juniors que estavam espalhados pelo planeta.

Na nave principal de Bejiita, Vegeta olhava para os gráficos, sendo que ocorriam leituras de níveis de poder incríveis, ficando estarrecido ao constatar que de fato, eram níveis de super saiyajins, sendo que havia pelo menos três no planeta.

Raditz estava olhando para o monitor, preocupado com a chikyuujin, assim como Vegeta estava preocupado, até que tem uma ideia e pergunta:

\- Podemos conversar em particular, Vegeta-sama?

Ele arqueia o cenho, mas, concorda:

\- Sim.

Nisso, eles saem dali e em uma sala, após Vegeta entrar, Raditz entra e tranca a porta através de seu scouter.

\- Por que isso?

\- Algo que passou pela minha mente há algum tempo.

\- O quê?

\- O cheiro daquela humana era adocicado. Praticamente tentador, sendo diferente do cheiro dos outros humanos. Mexeu com a minha libido de forma intensa. Para você foi o mesmo?

Vegeta analisa o que ele disse e fala:

\- Sim. Foi a mesma coisa... – nisso, ele arregala os olhos e fala – Não me diga que...

\- Sim. E se elas estavam férteis? Se elas estavam no seu período fértil, nos podemos ter engravidado elas, sendo que os humanos eram semelhantes a nos com exceção da força, velocidade e resistência, assim como metamorfose.

\- Isso seria surpreendente. Nunca encontramos uma raça compatível conosco. – Vegeta comenta – Mas, seria estranho. Os chikyuujins são absurdamente fracos. Não tem como termos uma cria poderosa para justificar os níveis de poder. Além disso, se tivéssemos crias, elas seriam filhotes, ainda.

\- Pode ser uma espécie de mutação, que faz com que as crias sejam poderosas. Até porque, apesar de filhotes, já são poderosas. Seria uma explicação plausível para os níveis de poder que detectamos e que continuarmos detectando, com oscilações, considerando o nível de poder dos chikyuujins.

O imperador fica pensativo, até que fala:

\- De fato, é uma hipótese plausível e se for mesmo verdade, poderemos ter uma raça de super guerreiros, quando nos unimos aos humanos. Ainda bem que não existe escravidão em Bejiita. Acredito que os mestiços serão bem aceitos.

\- E se souberem de tal nível de poder, muitos irão procurar se envolver com fêmeas humanas ou machos humanos. Temos poucas saiyajins puras. O bastardo do Freeza conseguiu reduzir bem a nossa raça. – Raditz chicoteia a cauda.

\- Isso é bom. Se elevar essa chikyuujin a minha companheira, eles terão uma rainha chikyuujin e um príncipe meio saiyajin. É importante continuarmos a não ter escravidão no planeta, usando apenas robôs e androides para nos servirem.

\- Sim. Mas, acho que não vão querer ter nada conosco, após o que fizemos. – Raditz fala pensativo.

Vegeta suspira e fala:

Vegeta suspira e fala:

\- Verdade. Precisamos de um plano.

Após alguns minutos, o imperador fala:

\- Os chikyuujins vivem em um planeta bem distante e não tem naves espaciais. Não sabem como nós somos. E se ameaçarmos de escravizar o planeta, se elas não ficarem conosco? – Vegeta comenta com um sorriso.

Raditz fica surpreso, para depois falar:

\- Seria interessante. Elas não saberiam que nós não escravizamos raças. Claro que um dia podem descobrir. Mas, até aí, poderemos ter conquistado elas. Só espero que não sejam demasiadamente emotivas e sentimentais.

\- Também espero. – Vegeta comenta, olhando para o espaço, pensativo.

\- Se bem, que a nossa aparência muda na forma super saiyajin 4. Elas podem não nos reconhecer. Acho que isso facilitaria. – Raditz comenta.

\- Verdade. Isso poderia ser usado ao nosso favor. – o imperador comenta pensativo - Vou orientar os soldados a não conversarem com os chikyuujins, pois, podem chegar aos ouvidos dela, o fato de estamos blefando, pois, não escravizamos nenhuma raça. No máximo monstros e feras para treino. Há coisas, que um androide não pode simular, mesmo que coloquemos vários gráficos de comportamento e batalha, para serem imprevisíveis.

\- Concordo.

\- Bem, vou avisar os soldados e quanto a sua irmã, você deve contar o nosso plano. Acredito que ela vai nos ajudar.

\- Provavelmente. Ela é uma cópia da minha mãe. Tanto em aparência, quanto em relação ao coração.

\- Isso é bom.

Nisso, ele se retira, sendo o mesmo para Raditz, que anda pela nave, até encontrar a cabine de sua irmã, sendo que a porta identifica e informa a jovem, que permite a passagem dele.

Ele encontra a sua imouto lendo revistas cientificas, se lembrando de que é um hobby, compartilhado por toda a família, inclusive por ele, até que senta na frente dela, que nota a face série dele, decidindo pausar a leitura da revista virtual, para depois perguntar:

\- O que houve, nii-san?

\- Eu e o imperador precisamos de sua ajuda. No caso, em relação a discrição e uma espécie de teatro.

Ela arqueia o cenho, para depois perguntar:

\- Como assim?

Nisso, ele conta o plano dele e do imperador, deixando-a estarrecida, após revelarem o que fizeram, arrancando um olhar de desaprovação dela.

Nove meses depois, na Terra, graças a ação de Bra, Natsuki e Natsuko, a Red Ribbon foi abafada, sendo que Pilaf e seus subordinados foram mortos na invasão e ascendeu a frente do império, o general do planeta, Aslan, sendo uma espécie de leão humanoide que levava o reino a mão de ferro, sendo implacável e muitas vezes cruel.

As meia saiyajins não aceitaram e por isso, foram condenadas como inimigas da Terra, mesmo com muitos humanos as idolatrando, achando repulsivo tal tratamento as heroínas que salvaram a Terra da Red Ribbon e de Cell, sendo que foram rapidamente silenciados pelo rei Aslan.

A família Briefs, assim como Kuririn e Tenshinhan viviam isolados no Monte Paouz e por mais que as crianças odiassem o novo rei da Terra, ele não era um androide ou um soldado cruel da Red Ribbon para matarem.

Porém, isso mudou, quando eles descobriram, após vários meses, através de um jornal, que os humanos começaram a ser caçados pelas feras humanoides e dinossauros, assim como feras, pois, o rei queria um planeta em que as feras e bestas reinavam.

Inclusive, ele modificou as leis, garantindo que o assassinato de humanos era um mal necessário e que ninguém seria condenado por isso, assim como outras para expurgarem os humanos e as poucas bestas que protegiam os humanos, eram mortos sumariamente.

Como eles viviam isolados, tais atos demoraram em chegar aos ouvidos deles, sendo que o primeiro alarme para eles foram os ki´s desaparecendo por todo o planeta.

Quando Kuririn e Tenshinhan voltaram da investigação, eles contaram as leis novas de Aslan.

Tais leis deixaram as meia saiyajins enfurecidas, fazendo as mesmas voarem em direção as cidades, destruindo qualquer besta ou fera que ousasse ferir um humano. Kuririn e Tenshinhan se juntaram a elas.

Após várias semanas, as feras foram detidas e o rei foi derrotado por elas, que o jogaram na prisão, enquanto que os sobreviventes as aplaudiam, até que todos param, quando naves estranhas surgem nos céus, com elas ficando alarmadas com os níveis de ki que sentem.

Rapidamente, ficam, protetoramente, na frente de suas mães, enquanto se transformavam em super saiyajins.


	11. O plano de Vegeta

**Notas da Autora**

Os chikyuujins ficam estarrecidos, quando...

Então, Vegeta decide...

 **Capítulo 11 - O plano de Vegeta**

Então, as naves pousam e delas saem saiyajins, sendo que as crianças ficam estarrecidas ao verem caudas iguais as suas, enquanto que Bulma e Tights ficaram aterrorizadas, sendo tal terror compartilhado por todos os adultos que sentiam o ki das várias naves.

O céu fica coberto por saiyajins, enquanto que as crianças se recuperavam da visão, com os saiyajins no ar abrindo caminho para três saiyajins com pelagem castanho avermelhado, sendo um deles, uma fêmea.

Kuririn estava horrorizado e olhava todos, até que o olhar para nela, achando o corpo dela sutil, sendo que não havia músculos excessivos e inclusive, o rosto era harmonioso.

O olhar deles se encontram, quando Konato percebe que recebia atenção do chikyuujin, achando ele fofo, enquanto que corava, levemente.

Então, a voz do que estava na frente deles, usando um colar com um símbolo real, faz ambos saírem do transe.

\- Vejo que tem super saiyajins, aqui.

\- Não vamos deixar vocês ficarem no planeta ou encostarem as mãos em nossas mães! - Natsuki exclama.

Vegeta fica surpreso, assim como Raditz, embora disfarçassem, não acreditando que o que julgavam que aconteceu, fosse de fato verdade, pois, até alguns instantes atrás, era apenas uma hipótese, embora fosse bem plausível.

Já, Konato, olha para as pequenas e fica imaginando qual delas é a sua sobrinha, controlando o seu desejo de abraça-las, já que teria que manter o teatro de saiyajin perversa para o seu desgosto, assim como os outros.

Vegeta estala os dedos e os demais saiyajins se espalham, sendo que Konato ficou se supervisioná-los, enquanto eles baixavam as jaulas das várias naves, deixando as Briefs, aterrorizadas, assim como Kuririrn e os outros.

Então, ele fala:

\- Nós três estamos na forma super saiyajin 4. A que vocês detém é a transformação em super saiyajin 1. Creio que não precisamos lutar para saber quem é superior. Além disso, há outros saiyajins que podem se transformar em super saiyajins também. Podemos oferecer um acordo, desde que não nos ataquem. Se ousarem nos atacar, não daremos a oportunidade de um acordo e acredito que sabem o que vai acontecer. - ele fala seriamente.

\- Escravizar os humanos. - Bulma fala, amargamente.

\- Isso mesmo. Vejo que é inteligente.

\- Eu, a minha irmã e os meus pais somos os cientistas mais inteligentes da Terra.

\- Interessante. - Vegeta comenta surpreso, pois, além de poderosas, as suas crias tinham grandes chances de terem herdado o intelecto privilegiado da mãe.

Raditz compartilhava da mesma opinião, ficando tão surpreso quanto Vegeta, assim como ambos compartilhavam do orgulho de verem as suas crias, ainda transformadas, querendo lutar contra eles, sendo que eles não queriam lutar contra elas, pois, poderiam ter que ferir elas, demais.

\- Uma chance de acordo ou a escravidão certa. O que escolhem?

Bulma e Tights se entreolham, até que fala:

\- Elas ficaram o tempo todo conosco.

\- Não me importo.

Elas ficam com raiva, sendo que olham para Kuririn e Tenshinhan que confirmam resignados com a cabeça, pois, notaram a diferença brutal de poder e que de fato, elas não teriam a mínima chance.

As meia saiyajins estavam pensativas, pois, um deles falou que elas eram saiyajins. De fato, sempre acharam estranho terem uma cauda, já que os humanos não tinham cauda, sendo que as mães delas sempre falaram que os pais eram diferentes e tinham a cauda, também.

Agora, frente a esse fato, queriam compreender o que era um saiyajin e porque o homem com cauda as chamava daquela forma.

\- Desfaçam a transformação e não os ataquem. - Bulma fala.

Elas se entreolham, para depois olharem para as suas genitoras, sentindo que não ficavam cansadas naquela forma, desde que não concentrassem o seu poder. Mantendo-o baixo, economizavam a sua energia.

Então, Bra fala:

\- Não precisamos sair dessa forma, kaa-chan - fala olhando para Bulma - Vamos abandonar a postura. Mas, não confiamos de sair dessa forma, mesmo com a diferença de poderes. Não é, primas?

\- Sim. - Natsuki e Natsuko falam em usino.

Nesse instante, Vegeta notou que Bulma teve uma filha e que Raditz teve gêmeas.

\- Não aceito. Querem tentar um acordo ou não? - Vegeta pergunta - Estou perdendo a paciência. Saiba que somente cogito esse acordo, frente ao fato de ter essas super saiyajins. Quero saber sobre elas. A minha curiosidade está me dominando nesse momento. Mas, ele pode me abandonar. Além disso, há o fator aparência. Com exceção da força, resistência e cauda, a sua raça é semelhantes a nós.

\- Filhas, por favor. - Tights fala, tristemente.

As meia saiyajins se entreolham e suspirando, resignadas, desfazem as transformações.

Vegeta havia insistido para que desfizessem as transformações, pois, queria saber a aparência de sua filha e agora sabia que a sua filha herdou a aparência da mãe.

Já, Raditz, ficou surpreso ao verem que herdaram a cor do cabelo da mãe e tinham orbes ônix, herdando a aparência da genitora.

\- Ótimo. Os meus subordinados estão posicionados e se tentarem ataca-los, eles irão contra-atacar. Quem é o rei do planeta?

\- Ele está preso e estamos sem rei. Eu faço parte do grupo para escolher um novo rei ou rainha e... - um dos cientistas, começa a falar, até que é cortado pelo saiyajin.

\- Você será a rainha substituta. - ele fala, apontando para Bulma.

Ela fica estarrecida, para depois falar:

\- Eles não aceitar e...

\- Vou dar uma prova a eles.

Nisso, ele flutua, até ficar no alto, sendo que atira uma esfera bem fraca em direção a um local do planeta que não sentia nenhum Ki.

O resultado foi uma explosão imensa que irradiou um terremoto violento em todo o planeta, sendo possível ver a nuvem que ascendia aos céus, deixando todos os chikyuujins aterrorizados.

Nisso, ele desce, notando o olhar de raiva das meias saiyajins, para depois falar com um sorriso cruel aos outros humanos que viram tudo:

\- Por acaso, acham que precisam de uma segunda demonstração?

Todos os demais acenam negativamente a cabeça e em poucos minutos, é feito o anúncio através de todos os meios de comunicações, com Vegeta deixando claro que era a rainha substituta, até terem um novo rei e que as leis dela deviam ser seguidas, sem pestanejar.

O exército que havia decidido atacar os saiyajins, mudaram de ideia ao verem eles concentrando o seu ki, prontos para disparar neles que recuaram, não sendo preciso esperar a ordem de Bulma.

Então, Vegeta segue as humanas e as meia saiyajins, identificando o casal que estava junto delas como os pais e que a mulher segurava a ponta de um colar que lembrava uma espécie de pingente, com muita emoção, embora tentasse disfarçar.

Eles chegam em uma sala real destinada a reuniões. Vegeta, Raditz e Konato estão ali, assim como os Briefs, as filhas, Kuririn e Tenshihan, além dos outros cientistas e civis, assim como alguns militares que faziam parte do grupo que iria gerenciar o planeta, até a escolha de um novo rei.

\- Bem... o que poderiam oferecer para nós?

\- Precisamos saber sobre a sua raça. - Bulma fala respeitosamente, embora estivesse tremendo.

Vegeta explica resumidamente e Bulma fala:

\- Podemos fornecer comida. Temos áreas imensas e um clima estável que pode fornecer meios para a agricultura e criações de animais para abate.

\- Temos bastante planetas que nos fornecem alimentação.

\- Nós, nos orgulhamos de nossa culinária.

\- Provaremos e depois, daremos o nosso parecer. Alimentos são uma opção. O que mais nos oferecem? Lembrem que a liberdade de sua raça está em suas mãos. Já temos as gaiolas para capturá-los.

Tenshinhan se levantou e decidiu ir para a cozinha, pois, era um excelente cozinheiro.

\- Robôs para treino e gravidade elevada.

\- Nós já temos robôs avançados. Quanto a gravidade, parece interessante. O que mais?

Os Briefs estavam estarrecidos, pois, estavam oferecendo muito, sendo que notaram que na culinária, eles já tinham bastante planetas que forneciam alimentos e podiam abrir exceção para eles. Mas, não era o suficiente. A Tecnologia deles não era tão elevada quanto que eles usavam pelo que desconfiavam.

Então, uma das pessoas que estava junto deles e que havia sofrido a perda de entes queridos pelas bestas falantes, fala:

\- E se fornecêssemos bestas e animais falantes que possuem inteligência, pelo menos, mínima e que são grandes e fortes. Seriam adversários interessantes. Podem estimular eles, prometendo algo a eles. Tipo, a liberdade. Podemos fornecer esses seres.

Os Briefs ficam horrorizados com a oferta, pois, eram contra a escravidão e a ideia de dar um ser como escravo era revoltante. Eles não conseguiram conter o seu olhar de ódio para com o homem, que se encolheu.

Vegeta notou o olhar deles e teve uma ideia, pois, eles eram contra e ele poderia usar isso no futuro, quando precisasse.

\- Interessante. Com as bestas, dá acordo.

Bulma estava agoniada, sendo que sabia que não tinha escolha. Não podia condenar os outros chikyuujins, sendo que eles e as bestas seriam escravizados ao mesmo tempo. O acordo oferecia somente as bestas. Para ela era revoltante, mas, não tinha escolha, além de concordar.

\- Não tenho escolha, além de aceitar a forma de pagamento.

\- Vocês irão comigo para Bejiita. Vocês duas, as crianças e os seus pais. Afinal, eu preciso de um bônus.

As crianças que estavam tristes pelas bestas, embora não compreendessem o que era escravidão, ficaram horrorizadas com a ideia de saírem do planeta natal delas.

\- Para quê?

\- Para ficarem hospedadas no castelo, enquanto que elas recebem treinamento. Não quero a importação da tecnologia. Quero vocês trabalhando lá. A loira ficará com Raditz, junto das filhas, você, comigo, no castelo. Vamos permitir que se encontrem.

Os Briefs estão horrorizados, sendo que Kuririn também está e acreditava que Tenshinhan também ficaria.

\- Eu... quer dizer, nós...

\- Se eu não ter o bônus, irei escravizar todos e terei vocês da mesma forma. Podem ter algum direito ou não. Vocês escolhem.

Chorando, Bulma e os outros Briefs concordam, sendo que eles sofriam ao verem as suas crias tristes.

\- Você que ofereceu as bestas. Venha até aqui.

O rapaz está aterrorizado, enquanto é arrastado até a sala de tevê, onde Bulma faz o anúncio, deprimida, sendo que Vegeta faz questão demonstrar a todos o salvador da raça pela ideia das bestas, sabendo que os que queriam proteger as bestas ou então, que ficaram revoltadas com a decisão, iriam mirar o seu ódio para ele e não para a Brief.

Em todo o mundo, vários chikyuujins queriam trucidar o homem, enquanto que as feras e bestas que assistiram, ficaram horrorizadas e começaram a fugir, sendo que pelo scouter, ele ordena a captura e por todo o planeta, são capturados, simultaneamente, sendo jogados em gaiolas imensas que depois são levadas a nave.

\- Daqui a um mês, vocês virão comigo e com Raditz. Mandei uma nave buscar os novos reis da Terra.

Por todo o planeta, vários humanos tentavam salvar algumas feras, sendo inútil, com os saiyajins recebendo para não feri-los, pois, eram fracos.

Kuririn saiu revoltado, enquanto que ficava triste, conforme olhava as gaiolas sendo erguidas, sendo que havia várias bestas grandes, estranhando o fato de não ver filhotes e fêmeas, ficando aliviado por isso, enquanto cientistas retiravam o DNA deles.

Estava tão irado, que não percebeu Konato, que se aproximava dele.

Então, ele fica alarmado ao ver Kame preso e corre até a gaiola, desesperado, com o saiyajin o olhando torto, sendo que exclamava desesperado:

\- Solte o Kame!

\- Ele é um animal imenso e fala. Não íamos levar, inicialmente, até que mostrou conhecimento de luta ao assumir a posição de um lutador. Será interessante termos ele no campo de treinamento. Nesses casos, abre-se exceção, desde que sejam animais grandes. Pequenos não serão capturados, assim como filhotes e fêmeas que estão prenhas e saiba que as feras que possuem forma humana, apenas assumindo a forma de fera em alguns períodos, serão poupados, pois, possuem forma humana.

\- Se ficar junto comigo, eu posso adquirir esse animal para ser o seu animal de estimação, sendo protegido e inclusive, ganhando muitas regalias.

Ele vira o olhar na direção da voz, identificando como a saiyajin de antes, sendo que ficou estarrecido ao ver o saiyajin que fiscalizava a gaiola se curvar para ela, assim como os outros.

\- Por que não pode libertá-lo?

\- Ele seria capturado, de novo. Não é melhor ficar com você?

\- Você disse ficar com você? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Ir para Bejiita comigo. Ou ficar aqui, comigo. Depende de onde eu quiser ficar. Notei que é um guerreiro e que, portanto, tem honra. Esse animal será seu.

Kuririn suspira e fala, olhando para Kame que está desesperado com as suas nadadeiras agarrando as grades.

\- Eu aceito.

\- Eu quero a tartaruga. - ela fala, apontando para o animal.

O saiyajin consente com a cabeça e liberta tartaruga que vai até Kuririn, abraçando o guerreiro.

\- Excelente! Venha comigo. Eu estou na nave.

Nisso, ele a segue, bufando, sendo que após se lembrar dos filhotes, pergunta:

\- Foi o seu rei que deu essa ordem?

\- Qual?

\- De poupar filhotes e fêmeas prenhas?

\- Eu o convenci. Usei o argumento que não poderiam lutar adequadamente. Somente os machos e com idade boa, assim como tamanho, seriam levados. Lamento não poder ajudar mais.

Ele nota a face e o tom de voz triste, percebendo que de fato, ela era contra e conforme a observava, notava que ela era diferente dos outros.

Então, após alguns minutos, baixa a cabeça e fala:

\- Muito obrigado. Só o fato de não ter filhotes e fêmeas prenhas é algo bom. Pelo menos isso.

\- Família serão destroçadas. Mas, não posso fazer nada.

Ele põe a mão no ombro dela como se a confortasse, se esquecendo do fato de que impôs ficar com ela, enquanto que a saiyajin sorri timidamente, conforme caminhavam pelo corredor, com Konato sentindo que estava ligado com ele de alguma forma, acreditando que talvez eles tivessem a lendária ligação verdadeira como os pais dela, Bardock e Gine tinham.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, Aiko, em sua forma feral, tentava escapar dos saiyajins, sendo que havia conseguido ferir dois de tal forma, que tiveram que abandonar a perseguição, enquanto que os outros dois estavam animados com ela, apesar de estarem feridos, pois, não era como as outras feras, segundo relatos que eles receberam, antes de se juntar aos outros dois que estavam tentando prendê-la com laços de aço especiais que drenavam o poder de lua, mas, não estavam tendo êxito em prender ela, pois, a jovem se esquivava, exemplarmente, toda a vez que tentavam pegá-la.


	12. A descoberta de Vegeta

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta fica surpreso quando...

Mais tarde, Vegeta fica fascinando quando percebe que...

Raditz decide...

Yo!

Primeiro, eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Segundo. Eu fiz a cirurgia bariátrica e me arrependo. Só indico para quem tem diabete e peso acima de 110 quilos ou então, quem quer ser belíssima, sendo que adora fazer compras e não se importa com sacrificios.

Tem hipertensão e ela é controlada? Não faça somente por causa disso. Mas, perca peso através de dietas e exercícios intensos.

Eu falo, pois, você viverá uma vida com uma redução extrema na alimentação e muita coisa que adorava, dependendo do que for, terá que banir para o resto de sua vida. Se tiver a síndrome de Dumping, você nunca mais poderá comer doce na vida e gordurosa (algumas pessoas tem essa síndrome com coisas gordurosas também).

Se possui menos de 110 quilos, procure fazer dieta e academia, diariamente. Acredite, é melhor tentar perder peso de outras formas. A cirurgia só deve ser realizada em último caso e em situações como descrevi acima.

É que eu me arrependi da cirurgia. Por isso, estou alertando. Tudo mundo que fala é maravilhoso e tal. De fato, você perde muito peso, principalmente nos primeiros meses. Isso é fato. Mas, você pode deixar de saborear comidas gostosas para o resto de sua vida.

Além disso, se fizer a cirurgia restritiva bariatrica, terá que tomar complemento vitaminico para o resto de seus dias, pois, você absorve muito pouco. Você precisará complementar com vitaminas e precisará fazer exames médicos regulares.

Se você é uma pessoa vaidosa que não se importa com isso, tem diabete e/ou peso acima de 110 quilos, aí pode fazer cirurgia.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 12 - A descoberta de Vegeta**

Aiko continuava desviando de seus captores, sendo que mais saiyajins haviam se juntado a tarefa, acabando por tornar a captura dela, algo semelhante a uma diversão, uma vez que ela revidava com as presas e garras, ferindo os saiyajins que pareciam mais entusiasmados ainda e inclusive, surgiam apostas sobre quem conseguiria pegá-la.

Há vários quilômetros dali, no Castelo em que Vegeta estava hospedado, mais precisamente nos corredores, ele ouve dois saiyajins apostando sobre uma captura, sendo que eles riam conforme outro saiyajin narrava no scouter, com os mesmos se lastimando por não estarem no local.

Intrigado, Vegeta se aproxima e pergunta com a sua usual face de poucos amigos:

\- Qual é a graça?

Os saiyajins sentem o sangue gelar e se curvam, com um deles falando, humildemente:

\- Um grupo está tendo dificuldade em capturar uma fera negra peluda com orelhas e caudas. Ela é muito ágil e forte. Eles acreditam que o poder dela é próximo de um saiyajin de Elite e as suas garras e presas fazem um estrago considerável.

O imperador fica estarrecido e pergunta qual a localização com eles fornecendo de imediato, sendo que o mesmo decide partir do local para ver pessoalmente essa fera, pois, suspeitava de algo em relação a mesma pela descrição que eles forneceram.

Os dois saiyajins se entreolharam, confusos, para depois voltarem a conversar com um dos saiyajins que perseguia a fera pela mata densa.

Há vários quilômetros dali, Aiko havia conseguido desviar mais uma vez da espécie de corda metálica e de quebra, havia mordido o braço de um dos saiyajins, rasgando a pele e o enviando para longe dali, ao fazê-lo se chocar contra as árvores. Isso somente empolgou ainda mais o saiyajin que foi mordido e os outros, que passaram a desejar ter essa fera na casa deles, sendo que estavam se preparando para brigar por ela no leilão, quando fosse colocada a venda, embora acreditassem, para desânimo deles, que ela iria para um campo de treinamento de saiyajins de Elite.

Então, eles ficam surpresos quando avistam o imperador na forma super saiyajin 4, que pousa na frente da fera e em um piscar de olhos, faz a mesma se chocar, pois, Aiko não conseguiu ver a chegada dele.

Ela se levanta sobre as quatro patas, sacudindo a cabeça por cauda do choque, para depois assumir a forma bípede, enquanto rosnava para ele, com Vegeta olhando estarrecido para Aiko, ainda mais ao ver uma cicatriz no corpo dela, no mesmo local que Nappa havia acertado a fera negra que era adversária de Kakarotto, desde que era criança, segundo o relato dele, uma vez. Ele notou que era a mesma fera ao se concentrar no cheiro, sendo que a mesma cresceu e por isso, inicialmente, não associou com a jovem fera que todos acreditavam ter sido abatida por Nappa.

Vegeta sabia o quanto Kakarotto sofreu, sendo que ainda sofria, por mais que achasse tal comportamento indigno para um saiyajin, pois, era relacionado a uma fera. Seria um comportamento aceitável se fosse a perda de uma companheira, desde que tivessem a ligação verdadeira.

Suspirando, ele tem uma ideia e espera o ataque de Aiko.

A fera avança contra ele que desvia da pata com garras afiadas e a golpeia fortemente no abdômen, fazendo Aiko ficar inconsciente.

\- Prendam-na e a levem até uma nave. A coloquem em uma jaula reforçada com opressores de poder. Quero que um saiyajin leve essa fera até onde Kakarotto está e a deixem ali. Entenderam?

Eles haviam acabado de prender Aiko e acenam com a cabeça, pois, não eram loucos de questionar o imperador que voa dali, satisfeito, imaginando qual seria a reação de Kakarotto ao ver a fera que havia sido dada como morta na frente dele.

De volta ao castelo, ele caminha pelos corredores e avista a sua cria em um laboratório junto com a mãe, analisando gráficos complexos, ficando surpreso ao notar que ela havia herdado o intelecto primoroso da genitora, ao se inteirar melhor sobre a fama dos Briefs.

Além disso, também era poderosa e ele podia sentir isso. Confessava que estava sentindo muito orgulho dela e notava que pelo movimento da cauda, ela estava animada, conforme olhava para a tela, demonstrando ser uma cientista, também.

Então, seu olhar se desloca até Bulma, que está ao lado da filha e os olhos do imperador encontram-se em absorta contemplação da chikyuujin, que estava imersa em dados que analisava em uma planta de algum projeto, acabando por não tomar ciência de ser observada atentamente e que detinha em suas mãos o coração do imperador dos saiyajins.

Vegeta caminha até o laboratório, com os outros cientistas chikyuujins se curvando para ele, com o mesmo falando para Bulma:

\- Que invento é esse?

As Briefs se assustam, levemente, já que a filha também estava compenetrada na invenção e após alguns minutos ambas ameaçam se curvar, quando ele interrompe, falando:

\- Vocês não se curvam para mim.

Mãe e filha se entreolham, sendo que ele pergunta, novamente:

\- Que invento é esse?

\- É um dispositivo móvel de gravidade com área personalizável, além da câmara de treinamento de gravidade. Estou usando os padrões de gravidade fornecidos. Irei aprimorar mais para frente, para permitir o nível super saiyajin.

\- Interessante.

Nisso, ele olha para a sua filha que está ressabiada com ele e fala:

\- Quero que lute contra mim. Quero ver o quanto é poderosa.

\- Mas... minha filha só alcança o super saiyaji senhor está na forma super saiyajin 4.

Bulma comenta apavorada, pois, tinha medo que a sua filha fosse gravemente ferida, ao tomar ciência dos níveis de poder das transformações de um super saiyajin.

Entre a sua filha e o imperador, havia uma enorme diferença.

\- Eu e as minhas primas chegamos ao nível 2, kaa-chan. Acho que nós já dominamos.

\- Mesmo assim, filha. O imperador é um super saiyajin 4.

Vegeta fica fascinado ao ouvir o fato de que meio saiyajins haviam dominado a forma super saiyajin 2, mesmo sendo crianças, sendo que já achava incrível o fato de dominarem o nível super saiyajin 1.

Pela lógica a seu ver, os meio saiyajins seriam fracos, pois, os chikyuujins eram fracos. Eles contrariavam a lógica, revelando que podiam alcançar o poder mais facilmente do que um saiyajin, sendo que nasciam com um nível elevado de poder.

Ele agradecia mentalmente o fato de que a sua raça não escravizava mais outras raças, a não ser feras e monstros. Ele devia isso aos sobreviventes que libertaram da escravidão do arcosiano em um planeta e pelo cultivo da cultura da não escravidão as outras raças, com exceção de feras e monstros, juntamente com o uso de robôs que eram cópias perfeitas de seres vivos e que podiam ser usados para os saiyajins terem relações sexuais e que eram consideradas propriedades, cuja personalidade e aparência, podiam ser personalizadas pelo dono.

Ocultando o seu fascínio e orgulho, ele fala:

\- Eu sei que ela ainda é um filhote e que nunca poderia lutar no mesmo nível que eu possuo, mesmo que ela conseguisse o nível de super saiyajin 4. Apenas quero ver o seu poder e habilidade. Serei cuidadoso. Eu sei, perfeitamente, a diferença de nível de poder entre nós. Não há motivo para preocupação. Nunca surrei um filhote e não vou começar agora.

Ele fala olhando seriamente para Bulma, que ainda está exasperada, pois, a sua filha era o seu bem mais precioso e Vegeta sorria internamente, satisfeito, ao ver o quanto ela era apegada a filha e o seu forte instinto maternal, sendo algo que as saiyajins fêmeas não tinham, com exceção de Gine, a companheira de Bardock, que era uma saiyajin singular.

\- Pode nos observar, se desejar.

Então, elas o seguem e após vários corredores, chegam ao jardim que era amplamente aberto e Vegeta se vira, falando:

\- É melhor que fique naquele lado, por precaução.

Bulma se dirige até onde o imperador apontou, sendo visível o seu desespero, conforme a sua filha se colocava na frente dele em posição de luta.

Sorrindo, Vegeta fala:

\- Se transforme e mostre o seu nível.

Nisso, a criança se concentra e se transforma em super saiyajin 2, com o pai ficando satisfeito ao ver o nível de poder de sua cria, que podia ser considerado incrível para o padrão de um super saiyajin 2.

\- Venha.

Nisso, rosnando, a pequena avança contra Vegeta, que resolve ficar em posição defensiva.

A meia saiyajin tenta dar uma cotovelada no imperador que detém o cotovelo dela, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, a criança tenta acertá-lo com a perna e em seguida com uma cotovelada e joelhada.

O imperador bloqueia todos os golpes, sendo que Bra tenta acerta-lo com o seu punho, que é bloqueado. Em seguida, tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as suas pernas para bloquear os ataques de sua filha, enquanto que a mesma tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

A meia saiyajin tenta golpear o imperador com o joelho, porém, o ataque é bloqueado, enquanto que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dele, com Vegeta se esquivando de um chute em sentido horizontal, seguido de um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, consecutivamente, começando um ataque frenético com o imperador bloqueando os vários socos, joelhadas, cotoveladas e chutes que se seguiram, sendo que os demais saiyajins que assistiam, ficaram boquiabertos com o nível da criança.

Longe dali, Tights e seus pais, tentavam evitar que os saiyajins pegassem alguns dinossauros que foram criados pelos Briefs e quando eles estavam lutando, inutilmente, para impedir que um deles fosse levado, as filhas de Tights resolveram lutar contra os saiyajins, sem se transformarem, sendo que os uchyuujins ficaram surpresos ao verem o quanto um meio saiyajin era poderoso.

Afinal, pela lógica, um meio saiyajin deveria ser fraco, já que os chikyuujins eram absurdamente fracos.

Ao verem o poder dela, muitos estavam considerando a hipótese de tentarem contrair união com os chikyuujins, sendo que não seria difícil para eles, pois, eles eram semelhantes em aparência aos saiyajins com exceção da cauda e do fato que tinham cabelos e olhos de várias cores. Eles esperavam conseguirem se unir a alguma chikyuujin.

Então, Raditz chega e olha com imensa satisfação para as suas crias surrando alguns saiyajins como senão fossem nada, sem se transformarem.

Após alguns minutos, desanimado por interromper o espetáculo, simula uma face irada e pergunta:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Nisso, um dos saiyajins se aproxima e explica a situação com o mesmo olhando para dentro da porta e vendo várias feras e dinossauros, sendo que se aproxima de Tights e fala:

\- Fique comigo, junto de suas filhas, que irei garantir que os dinossauros e feras de seu pai serão poupados. Inclusive, serão protegidos.

Tights está surpresa com a oferta e olha para os seus pais, com o gatinho preto Tama no ombro do seu genitor, que a olhava surpresa e permite se recordar das lágrimas do seu genitor, quando os saiyajins tentaram tomar os seus amados animais, sabendo que a perda deles iria afetá-lo e ele já tinha uma idade avançada. Ela não queria sujeita-lo a um choque pela perda brutal deles.

Suspirando, ela fala:

\- Eu concordo em ficar com você, desde que prometa que manterá as suas mãos longe das minhas filhas.

Raditz fica em choque, para depois fechar os olhos, enquanto uma veia saltava em sua testa, com o mesmo falando:

\- Não sou um pedófilo! Nunca fui e nunca serei. Acredite, não há motivo para essa preocupação, pois, nunca tocaria nelas. Inclusive é revoltante que você pense assim. Mas, se com a promessa ficará mais tranquila, eu irei fazê-la.

Tights não entendia o motivo do super saiyajin 4 estar tão indignado e furioso, pois, se de fato, não era um pedófilo, não deveria ficar irado por ter feito tal promessa. As atitudes do saiyajin a sua frente, a deixaram ressabiada e esperava que os boatos que ouviu sobre o fato dos saiyajins serem honrados em suas promessas fosse verdadeiro para a sua paz mental.

Então, após os pelos de Raditz se abaixarem, ele emite a ordem para que nenhum saiyajin tocasse em uma fera ou dinossauros dos Briefs e após se certificar que todos receberam a ordem, ele se vira para Tights e as meia saiyajins, falando:

\- Vocês também possuem o nível super saiyajin 2?

\- Sim. - Natsuko fala.

\- Vamos lutar ali na frente. Quero ver o nível de vocês. Podem me atacar com todos os seus poderes. - ele fala com um sorriso.

\- Mas... elas só tem a forma super saiyajin 2. O senhor tem a forma super saiyajin 4. Elas... - Tights está apavorada com a ideia de suas filhas serem feridas, pois, havia muita diferença de poder, ao descobrir sobre as transformações.

\- Eu nunca surrei um filhote e não vou começar a fazer isso, agora. Estou ciente da diferença. Apenas ficarei na defensiva. Somente elas irão atacar. Eu quero ver as habilidades e poderes delas. Não será uma luta propriamente dita, pois, se eu lutar, posso acabar ferindo elas e tenho plena noção disso. Quando souber o nível delas, saberei o quanto tenho que conter os meus poderes para lutarmos.

A Brief ainda está preocupada, sendo que as filhas seguram nas mãos da mãe e a tranquilizam, sorrindo, para depois se afastarem com o saiyajin, com a Brief, indo até elas, com Raditz se virando e falando:

\- Me chame de Raditz e não de senhor.

Ela não consegue compreender o que era o olhar dele. Já, o pai dela percebe e fica surpreso, sendo que precisaria de mais provas, antes que pudesse fundamentar por completo a sua hipótese em relação ao imperador e ao saiyajin de cabelos selvagens.

Mais ao longe, ele assume posição defensiva e elas se transformam em super saiyajin 2, para depois, as gêmeas, que eram uma cópia de Tights, avançarem contra ele.

Tsukiko tenta golpeá-lo horizontalmente com o braço estendido, com Raditz bloqueando com o antebraço, enquanto usava a sua outra mão para bloquear uma cotovelada de Natsuko, sendo que Tsukiko tentava acertar o rosto do genitor que desvia, enquanto que uma das gêmeas usava o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, outra gêmea tentava acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado ao mesmo tempo em que Raditz bloqueava com o seu joelho, uma joelhada de Natsuko, para depois ela tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por ele, enquanto que Tsukiko tentava acertar uma cotovelada nele, ao mesmo tempo, com o saiyajin bloqueando com a mão, enquanto que a outra gêmea tentava acertar o rosto dele com uma cotovelada, bloqueada pelo antebraço, ao mesmo tempo em que o super saiyajin 4 bloqueava o chute de Natsuko com o braço.

As gêmeas tentam acertar Raditz com um chute horizontal juntos, com o pai delas bloqueando com ambas as palmas das mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que esquiva de um chute de uma das gêmeas, enquanto que a outra avançava, tentando acertar uma joelhada nele que é bloqueada pelo joelho do super saiyajin 4, enquanto que Tsukiko avançava com o punho contra ele que bloqueia, ao mesmo tempo em que a Natsuko tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo antebraço dele, que desvia da cotovelada da outra gêmea, ao mesmo tempo que a outra tenta acertar o seu rosto, com o saiyajin desviando, lateralmente.

Raditz bloqueia uma cotovelada de Tsukiko, enquanto que Natsuko tenta acerta-lo, ao mesmo tempo, com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo que o saiyajin usa as suas pernas, enquanto que a outra gêmea tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

Uma das gêmeas tenta golpear com o joelho, com o seu ataque sendo bloqueado pelo seu pai, enquanto que a irmã desta tentava, ao mesmo tempo, acerta-lo com um soco, sendo que Raditz consegue bloquear o ataque com as mãos, enquanto que a outra gêmea tentava chuta-lo no abdômen com o super saiyajin 4 bloqueando com o seu joelho, enquanto que Tsukiko ataca com um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, consecutivamente, contra o guerreiro que bloqueia todos com as mãos, enquanto bloqueava o chute lateral, assim como, o cruzado de Natsuko.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, uma nave parte da Terra com Aiko presa, ainda inconsciente e amordaçada, assim como amarrada, além de usar uma coleira, com dois saiyajins conduzindo a nave, sendo que tinham a missão de deixa-la no planeta onde Kakarotto estava treinando e inclusive, precisavam seguir algumas outras orientações ao chegarem no planeta desabitado onde ele estava treinando.


	13. Reencontro

**Notas da Autora**

Goku fica surpreso quando descobre que...

 **Capítulo 13 - Reencontro**

Após vários meses, a nave que transportava Aiko, que estava sendo mantida inconsciente, para não provocar danos da nave, chega ao planeta desolado que Kakarotto estava treinando.

Rapidamente, eles colocam a fera para despertar, enquanto pousavam no planeta, sendo que um deles contata Kakarotto, que naquele instante, estava meditando.

Ao ouvir o scouter apitando, ele atende a ligação e pergunta:

\- Quem é?

\- Fomos enviados pelo Imperador. Temos um presente dele para o senhor.

\- Presente? - ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Sim. Ele disse para fazer uma surpresa. Vamos deixar aqui no planeta e iremos partir, em seguida. Nossas ordens eram apenas trazer o presente. Além disso, ele ordenou que nós falássemos que você irá ficar estarrecido ao ver o que ele mandou trazer para você.

\- Eu duvido que ficarei estarrecido.

Nisso, eles levam a fera, que estava despertando aos poucos, para longe da nave, com a mesma usando uma coleira, sendo que os dados dela estavam sendo passados ao scouter de Kakarotto, que naquele instante não viu os dados, pois, estava se preparando para se transformar em um oogon oozaru, já que ele estava na forma super saiyajin 4.

Após algum tempo, Aiko acorda, desorientada, para depois sentir algo no pescoço.

Inutilmente, ela tenta tirar, ficando agoniada ao perceber que era impossível, para depois notar que estava em um local estranho, sendo que o primeiro pensamento era o seu amado bichinho de pelúcia, enquanto sentia medo por estar em um local desconhecido, não sabendo como chegou até aquele lugar.

Ela senta no chão e começa a ganir, enquanto estava confusa, até que ouve um rugido e observa ao longe um macaco dourado imenso de olhos rubros como sangue.

Ela para de chorar e observa, fascinada, o imenso macaco, notando pelos gestos dele, que ele era racional, pois, não agia como uma fera.

Em um misto de surpresa e curiosidade, ela se aproxima, cautelosamente, dele.

Kakarotto estava se concentrando, pois, sentia que tinha um nível acima do super saiyajin 4, quando capita um odor que era estranhamente familiar, fazendo ele arregalar os olhos, pois, o dono daquele odor havia sido morto há vários anos atrás.

Ele passa a olhar na direção do odor, quando Aiko surge, com o saiyajin ficando estarrecido ao notar que a marca no tórax, seria onde Nappa atingiu a fera.

O odor não deixava dúvida da identidade, que juntamente com a cicatriz, além de algumas outras que tinha, indicava que era a mesma fera.

Kakarotto fica em uma perda de palavras, enquanto sentia uma felicidade imensa ao revê-la, graças a Vegeta, pois, ele havia associado a fera a que ele pensava que havia sido morta. Agora, compreendia o motivo de ter enviado a fera ao planeta que ele estava o mais rápido possível.

O saiyajin aproxima o seu imenso focinho dela, que pergunta, timidamente:

\- É igual a mim?

\- Igual?

Ele não compreende a pergunta, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava estarrecido ao descobrir que falava e que era uma fêmea, pelo timbre, indicando o motivo do odor dela ser agradável, tal como era o das fêmeas.

\- Tem uma forma semelhante a humana? - ela pergunta esperançosa.

Kakarotto fica estarrecido, mas, se recupera, rapidamente e fala, sentindo um misto de ansiedade e de curiosidade para descobrir a forma humana dela:

\- Sim.

\- Eu consegui fugir dos homens maus. Eles não estão mais aqui. Quer dizer, eu acho que fugi. Eles não iriam me soltar, após tanto esforço em me capturar. - ela fala satisfeita consigo mesma - Embora que eu não sei onde estou.

\- Homens maus? - Kakarotto entende o que ela falava, mas, prefere deixar como está.

\- Sim.

\- Estava chorando? - ele sente o cheiro salgado de lágrimas nela e fica preocupado.

\- Minha amiga não está comigo. Tou-chan e Kaa-chan me deram de presente de aniversário.

\- Deram uma amiga? Como assim?

\- Um bichinho de pelúcia. Mas, é minha amiga. Minha única amiga.

\- Entendo... Eu posso buscar o bichinho para você. Ele deve estar na Terra. Você está, atualmente, em outro planeta.

\- Outro planeta? - ela inclina a cabeça para o lado.

\- Sim.

\- Você pode busca-la?

\- Sim. Desde que fique para sempre comigo na forma humana e somente assuma a forma de fera se eu pedir. Se eu não estiver por perto, fique como desejar. Você promete?

\- Sim. Meus pais me ensinaram a manter uma promessa. - ela fala sorrindo.

\- Excelente. Vou revelar a minha forma humana e iremos partir até a Terra. Mas, primeiro, revele a sua forma humana.

\- Sim.

Nisso, ela assume a forma humana, indicando que estava nua, sendo que não sabia que não podia ficar nua, já que era muito pequena quando os seus pais foram mortos, embora ela não soubesse disso, pois, ainda tinha esperança que eles estivessem vivos.

Portanto, em virtude disso, esqueceu alguns sensos comuns, enquanto que não havia aprendido outros, tornando-a assim suscetível.

Kakarotto desfaz a transformação, enquanto controlava a sua libido, conforme sentia a sua virilha incomodando, demasiadamente, achando estranho o fato de que ela agia sem pudor nenhum e pergunta, enquanto virava as costas, pegando um conjunto de roupas dele, desgastadas, já que estava há dias no planeta e rasga as mesmas, improvisando assim uma espécie de top e de saia, para cobrir parcialmente a nudez dela.

Sem entender a reação dele, embora fosse estranhamente familiar, ele prende a tira que cobre os seios dela e depois, põe uma saia nela, com ela notando que no meio das pernas dele havia um volume bem protuberante.

\- O que é isso?

Ela aponta para o volume da virilha de Kakarotto, conforme ele amarrava a espécie de top e saia.

\- Meu pênis. Ter uma mulher nua na frente de um homem e o corpo dele não reagir, é impossível.

\- O que é um pênis? - ela pergunta inocentemente.

Ele olha estático para ela, não acreditando que alguém fosse tão inocente e pergunta, com visível preocupação:

\- Você sabe que os machos e fêmeas são diferentes, né?

\- São diferentes? Não sabia - ela comenta supressa.

Após se refazer da descoberta do nível de total inocência dela, ele fala:

\- O que importa, é que somente pode ficar nua para mim e entre quatro paredes. Tudo bem?

\- Sim. Mas, por quê?

\- Ninguém mais pode ver o seu corpo, além de mim.

\- Por quê?

Ela não compreendia o que ele falava, pois, sempre ficou nua, embora nunca tivesse deixado ninguém ver a forma humana dela, pois, prometeu a sua mãe.

Porém, ele tinha uma forma feral e não acreditava que a promessa se encaixava para ele, que podia se transformar em um macaco enorme e que cuja aparência incluía pelos em seu corpo e aparência que lembrava o de um macaco, juntamente com uma cauda, enquanto que ela tinha orelhas e cauda felpuda na forma humana.

Ele inspira e fala, olhando para ela, enquanto afagava o rosto de Aiko com o dorso, fazendo ela corar, embora não compreendesse o que acontecia:

\- Digamos que é proibido para uma mulher ficar nua para os outros.

\- Entendi. Embora ainda não compreenda qual o problema.

Kakarotto apenas sorri gentilmente para ela, que sente um calafrio em sua espinha, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um frio em sua barriga, sendo sensações semelhantes ao que tinha perante o estranho rapaz, que vivia a perseguindo para lutarem, há vários anos atrás.

Nisso, ela vê que se aproximam de uma nave e fica desesperada, não entendo, pois, era semelhante a que ela viu cortando os céus no planeta em que estava e ele fala, quando ela solta a mão dele.

\- Eu sou um saiyajin. Sou da raça que lhe capturaram. Não acredito que Vegeta sabia que era semelhante a um humano. Não escravizamos seres humanoides. Somente feras e bestas. Não a vejo como uma escrava. Você é especial para mim. Porém, tenho medo de lhe dar liberdade e você fugir de mim. Sou egoísta, mas, não posso fazer nada. Eu já sofri muito longe de você. Sofri por vários anos, desde aquela noite.

\- Que noite?

\- A que você foi atacada por um saiyajin careca e musculoso.

Ela força a memória e se lembra, olhando estarrecida para ele, enquanto falava estupefata:

\- É aquele garoto?

\- Sim. Vários anos se passaram. Pensei que tinha sido morta. Me transformei em super saiyajin por causa disso. Talvez eu não tenha ouvido direito. Para mim, o seu coração havia parado.

\- Então, você tem uma forma feral desde sempre?

\- O oozaru imenso que aparecia em algumas noites de lua cheia era eu, embora só descobrir após ficar junto da minha raça. Claro que descobri que fui eu que matei o meu amado avô.

Ela ouve surpresa, até que pergunta, conforme era puxada para a nave:

\- Escrava? O que é escrava?

Suspirando ele explica, com ela não entendo muita coisa e quando tenta fugir, pois, não queria entrar na nave, ele fala:

\- Não quer ver a sua amiga? Vamos buscar ela no planeta Terra. Eu vou cumprir com a minha parte na promessa. E você?

Ela se vira para ele e fala cabisbaixa, sendo que havia concordado e não entendeu muita coisa.

Somente entendeu que teria que obedecê-lo e ela havia prometido que ficaria com ele. Mas, queria ver os seus pais.

\- É que tenho uma casa lá e os meus pais ficaram de me buscar.

\- Vou ajudar a encontrar os seus pais. O que acha?

\- Vai ajudar? - ela pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim.

\- Muito obrigada. - ela sorri imensamente.

\- Venha.

Ainda receosa, ela o segue e ao entrar, fica estarrecida com o ambiente, passando a verificar tudo, conforme descobria sobre os aparelhos, com ele sorrindo ao ver a curiosidade dela, sendo que a visão da cauda felpuda dela abanando para os lados e das orelhinhas se mexendo, a deixavam fofa.

Ele abana a cabeça para os lados, para depois procurar alguma roupa para ela, pois, esperava encontrar alguma roupa antiga de treino e após procurar muito, encontrou uma e a sua mente acabou se lembrando da cena dela nua e do corpo que era perfeito para ele, fazendo ele se excitar novamente, enquanto rangia os dentes, pois, tinha que controlar a sua libido.

Afinal, não queria assustá-la, além dela ser inocente demais. Não queria se aproveitar da inocência dela.

Enquanto tentava lidar com a sua ereção, ele ouve a voz dela:

\- Tem comida?

Então, o som da barriga dela roncando o faz se erguer, lutando pelo controle, enquanto se afastava da espécie de armário, com Aiko ainda curiosa pelo volume no meio das pernas dele, enquanto tentava descobrir o que era um pênis.

Porém, a fome que ela sentia, era o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer do assunto, ainda mais quando Kakarotto colocou algumas coisas que tirou de caixinhas em um aparelho de tamanho considerável, que após encerrar as luzes, com o mesmo abrindo o compartimento, era possível ela ver ele cheio de comida, deixando-a fascinada, enquanto salivava de fome.

Sorrindo, Kakarotto nota que ela comia com voracidade, sendo que normalmente já havia comido antes e gostava de saber que mais alguém comia com selvageria além dele. Confessava que seria divertido quando ambos comessem juntos.

Após alguns minutos, ele fica preocupado quando ela engasga por comer rapidamente, praticamente engolindo a comida.

Rapidamente, dá tapinhas nas costas dela, enquanto oferecia água, que a mesma sorvia rapidamente, enquanto se recuperava.

\- Eu recomendo comer mais devagar.

\- É que estou com muita fome. - ela fala em tom de desculpa.

\- Provavelmente, a deixaram inconsciente na nave e compreendo o motivo. Afinal, você é mais forte do que um saiyajin de Primeira classe e eles ficaram com medo que você acabasse destruindo a nave.

\- Talvez eu destruísse. Não sei por que não podia destruir uma nave.

\- Nos saiyajins sobrevivemos por algum tempo no vácuo e no frio congelante do espaço. Mas, você não. Eles tinham ordens de trazê-la até mim. Como eles poderiam explicar ao imperador que você destruiu a nave, se matando, pois, ficaria exposta ao vácuo e ao frio intenso do espaço? - ele pergunta, enquanto sorria gentilmente.

\- Não sabia que era tão perigoso.

Ela fala corada, sendo que não entendia o motivo de corar próxima dele ou quando o olhava nos olhos. Não compreendia também por que o coração dela batia rapidamente por ele, além de sentir um calafrio prazeroso na espinha. Eram sentimentos estranhos e inexplicáveis, que havia esquecido com o advento dos anos, quando ele não estava mais no local em que sempre ficava.

Kakarotto fica imensamente feliz ao perceber que o sentimento era reciproco, percebendo que a jovem o amava, apesar da inocência dela, enquanto duvidava, piamente, que ela soubesse o que acontecia com o seu corpo.

De certa forma, ao ver dele, apesar de estar tranquilo, ele estava preocupado, pois sentia um forte desejo de deitá-la na cama e toma-la, marcando-a, enquanto se sentia mal por ter tais pensamentos, pois, ela era inocente e ingênua demais. Não sabia o que era sexo, ao contrário dele. Ele detestava o fato de não conseguir lidar, completamente, com a sua libido, enquanto que a sua ereção que ainda o incomodava o fazia suspirar, pois, precisava se conter por ela.

Após ela comer, ele mostrou o banheiro e como funcionava, para depois deixa-la sozinha, ficando aliviado ao ver que conseguiu sair a tempo, antes dela se despir, já que não tinha problemas em fazer isso, enquanto que havia decidido ensinar a ela sobre senso comum. A total inocência, assim como falta de noção dela, era demasiadamente perigosa, sendo que compraria um robô para ficar com ela, enquanto aprendia sobre senso comum.


	14. A descoberta de Aiko

**Notas da Autora**

Durante a viagem, Kakarotto acaba tendo que...

Vegeta descobre que...

Aiko acaba descobrindo a verdade sobre...

 **Capítulo 14 - A descoberta de Aiko**

Após alguns meses, a nave de Kakarotto chega a Terra e ambos desembarcam.

O saiyajin achou essa a viagem mais longa que fez, não em decorrência da distância e sim, do fato, que precisou de inúmeras duchas frias e de todo o seu autocontrole, para não tomar Aiko, que em sua total inocência, não percebia o quanto as suas atitudes inocentes e desprovidas de senso comum, podiam atiçar um macho, com ele tendo que pacientemente, explicar a ela o que podia ou não.

Kakarotto se surpreendeu por ter aguentado exemplarmente tais situações. De fato, de certa forma, foi o pior treinamento que já fez, considerando, inclusive, aqueles em que chegou próximo da morte.

Após desembarcarem, sendo que encontrou o local em que ela foi capturada, por causa de seu histórico, ele pôs a segui-la, com eles se embrenhando na mata, até que chegam numa casa tomada por plantas, aparentando ser abandonada, para quem olhasse a casa e considerando Aiko, seria natural esperar tal estado na casa em que ela ocupava.

Ele não havia percebido, que havia alguns saiyajins que patrulhavam a área em que ele pousou e que viram Aiko, com a coleira, sendo que tinha forma humana.

Rapidamente, contataram o imperador e explicaram o que viram, com o mesmo ficando chocado, sendo que naquele instante estava em sua nave imperial. Mais precisamente em seu quarto, quando recebe a notícia estarrecedora e decide explicar aos soldados, para evitar qualquer sentimento de terem escravos, de que não foi informado a forma humana e que atitudes severas seriam tomadas contra Kakarotto, sendo que os aterrorizou de tal forma, através da comunicação, que os saiyajins suprimiram a ínfima vontade de desobedecer as ordens e arranjarem feras com formas humanas.

Irado, ele contata o scouter de Kakarotto, que havia saído da casa, para admirar o entorno. Ele atende e fica estarrecido ao perceber que Vegeta descobriu sobre a forma semelhante a humana de Aiko:

\- Seu imbecil desgraçado! Por que não me contou que ela tinha uma forma humana? Pensei que era somente uma fera, sua terceira classe idiota!

\- Eu descobri há apenas algumas horas – ele mentiu, pois, não queria ouvir os famosos sermões de Vegeta.

\- Por que não me contatou?

\- Eu ia contatar, mas, tive que vim atrás do bicho de pelúcia dela e acabei esquecendo.

\- Isso não é nenhuma novidade vinda de você. Bem, ela não é mais sua escrava. Ela é livre, pois, tem forma humana. Portanto, tire a coleira o quanto antes.

Kakarotto não gostou da ideia, pois, queria prendê-la junto dele. Se falasse que ela era livre, explicando o que era, ele não poderia leva-la ao seu planeta natal, algo que o saiyajin desejava. Ela havia aprendido de certa forma, sobre ser uma escrava. Não desejava falar que era livre.

Frente a isso, ele fala:

\- Posso tirar a coleira, mas, não preciso contar que ela é livre, certo? Se ela me questionar, eu vou ter que contar, correto?

\- O que está falando, sua terceira classe bastarda?

\- Eu ouvi dizer que estáamos tendo vários envolvimentos de saiyajins com chikyuujins. Para os outros e para mim, não será escrava. Apenas vai me acompanhar. Se ela desconfiar e indagar, eu terei que falar a verdade. Mas, somente se ela indagar. Eu não quero perde-la e quero leva-la comigo para Bejiita.

Vegeta suspira do outro lado e após se lembrar do estado que Kakarotto ficou ao acreditar que ela havia morrido, decide ceder, pois, ele estava fazendo algo semelhante, embora que não totalmente, pois, havia várias diferenças.

Além disso, nem mesmo ela saberia. Raditz faria a mesma, sem Tights saber e esperavam que elas não estranhassem o comportamento ou desconfiassem:

\- Tudo bem. Mas, para todos ela é livre e o segue por que deseja. Não sei como você vai garantir que ela não se refira a si mesmo como escrava. Se isso acontecer, terá que ser punido em público, para servir de exemplo. Compreendeu?

\- Sim.

\- Chame a sua nave e embarque no local em que está. Alguns saiyajins que fiscalizavam o local viram você com ela, que usava uma coleira. Retire agora a coleira. Entendeu?

\- Vou tirar.

\- Hunf!

Vegeta desconecta e Kakarotto suspira, entrando na casa, vendo Aiko indo até a porta, abraçada com o seu bichinho de pelúcia e um dispositivo na mão, entregando ao saiyajin, falando:

\- É a mensagem que kaa-chan e tou-chan deixaram.

Kakarotto se lembra naquele instante que ela tinha uma família e que teria que leva-los para Bejiita, junto deles, pois, não poderiam deixar eles na Terra.

Afinal, Aiko sentiria saudade.

Ele viu a mensagem gravada e percebe que era bem lúdica, considerando a idade dela na época, enquanto pensava em como faria tudo que Vegeta pediu, sendo que retira a coleira de Aiko que estranha o ato, pois, ela era uma escrava e sempre devia usar segundo o que ele explicou.

O saiyajin fala:

\- Vou arranjar um belo colar para você, no lugar dessa coleira. Mas, para isso, preciso medir a largura da coleira. Por isso, tirei.

\- Entendi.

Após alguns minutos, preocupado em como conseguiria manter a história de escravidão para ela, ao mesmo tempo, que os pais dela deveriam saber que ela não era escrava, pois, iriam indagar, Aiko assume a sua forma feral e fala:

\- Eu acho que lembro o caminho que tomei. Eles falaram para não eu não voltar. Mas, compreendo que era porque estava sozinha na época. Agora, você está comigo. Então, posso voltar, certo?

\- Sim. Excelente. Vamos.

Após ver a mensagem, ele pensava o quanto era estranho o desejo dos pais dela, da sua filha não voltar por eles, pois, pela mensagem percebeu o quanto eles a amavam e quando Kakarotto começava a imaginar uma hipótese, esperava que estivesse errado, pois, não queria vê-la sofrer.

Nisso, ele a segue, com a mesma percorrendo uma trilha e após algumas horas, eles chegam em uma árvore, onde há um esqueleto, parcialmente desmembrado, com Kakarotto reconhecendo as marcas de caninos nos ossos.

\- Isso é um esqueleto. O que ele faz aqui? – Aiko questiona confusa.

Kakarotto retira um equipamento do bolso e aponta uma espécie de haste do aparelho para Aiko, com a máquina apitando, para depois direcionar a haste para um dos ossos quebrados, com a máquina de mão apitando, enquanto surgiam dados na tela, após Kakarotto digitar alguns comandos na tela.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Verificando algumas coisas. Mostre-me onde está o carro, com o seu pai, que caiu.

\- Mas, e a kaa-chan?

\- Vamos verificar o próximo local. Tudo bem?

Aiko não compreendeu, mas, fez o que ele pediu e após várias horas, acharam o resto de um carro, tomado pela ferrugem e por plantas, sendo que no banco do motorista, havia um esqueleto parcialmente desmembrado.

\- O que esse esqueleto faz no lugar do tou-chan? – ela pergunta inocentemente, confusa com os esqueletos – É um esqueleto como o outro, né?

Ela olha do esqueleto, para depois olhar na direção do outro.

Kakarotto faz o mesmo processo anterior e percebe um buraco no crânio, identificando como sendo provocado por algum objeto circular perfurante e ao sair o resultado, suspira e olha pesaroso para Aiko, que assumiu uma forma semelhante a humana, o olhando com evidente confusão na face inocente.

\- Aiko... hã... como posso falar... – o saiyajin pigarreia, enquanto tentava pensar na melhor forma de contar a verdade cruel para Aiko - Os esqueletos que nos vimos são os seus pais. Eles foram mortos por essas pessoas malvadas.

\- Não! É impossível! Eles prometeram que iriam me procurar depois! Eles prometeram! Tou-chan e kaa-chan, me ensinaram a nunca quebrar uma promessa! Eles não quebrariam a deles! Nunca! Não são eles! – ela exclama chorando, desesperada, enquanto negava veemente com a cabeça.

\- Essa máquina analisa o DNA. Nos somos formados por DNA e cada indivíduo tem o seu DNA, sendo que o DNA é passado aos seus filhos. Você tem parte do DNA deles, indicando que são os seus pais. Não há dúvidas. Eles não quebraram a promessa que fizeram a você. Os tais homens malvados os mataram, impedindo que eles cumprissem a promessa que fizeram a você. Não foram os seus pais e sim, esses homens maldosos, que impossibilitaram os seus pais de a procurarem.

Ele a abraçava e tentava confortar Aiko, que chorava compulsivamente, com Kakarotto compreendendo que foi um choque, pois, até então, para ela, eles estavam vivos e ela tinha um entendimento, ainda, de uma criança, por ter vivido sozinha, desde pequena.

O coração dele se restringia ao vê-la tremer de dor e tristeza, enquanto chorava desesperada, lutando para assimilar a horrível verdade, de que os seus pais estavam mortos e que por isso, nunca vieram se encontrar com ela e enquanto chorava encolhida nos braços fortes de Kakarotto, Aiko se lembrava, mais atentamente, de algumas falas e sons, assim como do estado dos pais, que eram estranhas, inicialmente, conforme se lembrava, para depois passar a assimilar que aqueles eram indícios de que algo de muito ruim aconteceu com eles e agora que descobriu os seus corpos, sendo que acreditava em Kakarotto, pois, viu a sinceridade nos olhos dele, lutava para assimilar a dura e cruel verdade que estava escancarada na sua frente.

Ela chorou tanto, que acabou adormecendo nos braços dele, enquanto fungava, demonstrando que mesmo esgotada, ela ainda estava triste.

Gentilmente, Kakarotto a leva nos braços em estilo noiva, até em frente a casa dela, sendo que chama a sua nave, que pousa na frente da casa, com ele agradecendo pela existência da enorme clareira, próximo da mesma.

Ele entra na nave e deposita Aiko na cama dele, onde ela vinha dormindo, sendo que Kakarotto dormia na poltrona de controle, para evitar que cedesse aos seus instintos. Ele a cobre, enquanto saía da nave, fechando a porta da mesma, enquanto se preparava para recolher as ossadas dos pais da Aiko, acreditando que ela teria uma vaga lembrança dos costumes terráqueos, sendo que ele pesquisou no computador, enquanto viajavam para a Terra.

Após algumas horas, Aiko desperta e identifica o local como sendo o quarto de Kakarotto na nave. A sua face estava inchada de tanto chorar e ao se recordar da última vez que viu os seus pais vivos, os seus olhos se enchem de novas lágrimas. Foi devastador saber que eles morreram naquele dia e que por isso, nunca a procuraram, enquanto ela havia aguardado ansiosamente o dia em que eles iriam se reencontrar, sendo que sempre olhava, com o advento dos anos, para o caminho que veio, esperançosa, que eles surgissem a qualquer momento, sorrindo e falando que tudo estava bem, com eles voltando a ser uma família.

Agora, estava sozinha e somente tinha Kakarotto, sendo que abraçava o seu bichinho de pelúcia, que era a única recordação de seus pais, enquanto que secava os olhos com o dorso dos braços, decidindo se levantar e sair para enterrá-los, pois, se lembrava de quando foi no cemitério com os seus pais, visitar a sua avó que estava descansando, sendo que sabia agora que ela havia morrido. Antes pensava que dormia e até perguntou quando ela acordaria.

Contendo uma nova avalanche de lágrimas, ela sai da nave e observa que em frente a casa, há dois montes e Kakarotto está terminando de tampar o outro, com Aiko perguntando, ao se aproximar dele:

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Eu enterrei os seus pais. Imagino que deseja orar por eles.

\- Você os enterrou, por mim? – ela pergunta emocionada.

\- Sim. Não a chamei, pois, você precisava dormir, após a notícia chocante.

\- Muito obrigada. – ela fala, o abraçando, enquanto chorava.

\- Por nada. Agora, fique a vontade. Vou dar privacidade a vocês.

Ele se prepara para se retirar, quando ouve a voz de Aiko:

\- Poderia ficar comigo. Não quero ficar sozinha, novamente.

Ele seca uma lágrima dela, delicadamente, com o dedo fazendo-a corar, enquanto falava, gentilmente:

\- Você não está sozinha. Eu estou com você e sempre será assim. Não vou deixa-la sozinha.

\- Você promete? – ela pergunta emocionada.

\- Sim. Eu prometo.

Então, ele fica ao lado dela, enquanto ela se agachava e juntava as duas mãos, conforme os seus pais lhe ensinavam e em pensamento, orava a sua maneira, pois, não se lembrava, com exatidão, da oração que os seus pais haviam ensinado a ela, quando orou em frente ao túmulo de sua avó.

Eles ficam algum tempo em frente aos túmulos, até que se sentindo melhor, Aiko pega algumas coisas da casa e depois, acompanha Kakarotto para dentro da nave, enquanto olhava uma última vez para o local, com o saiyajin falando:

\- Voltaremos depois com dispositivos para deixar essa área intocada. Vou comprar esse local, para fazermos isso. Assim, será um local intocado. Agora, não tenho os equipamentos e preciso rastrear esse local, para adquirir ele.

\- Por que está fazendo tudo isso? Não que eu esteja reclamando. – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Quero vê-la feliz e para que fique tranquila, pois, ninguém irá perturbar o local de descanso dos seus pais. Podemos visita-lo, sempre que desejar.

\- Verdade?

\- Sim.

Chorando emocionada, ela corre e o abraça, enquanto ele afagava gentilmente as costas dela e ficam assim por algum tempo, até que o perfume natural dela fica mais intoxicante que o normal, fazendo ele se afastar, enquanto murmurava, com ela ficando confusa:

\- Preciso de um banho. Já volto.

\- Tá.

Então, ela o vê entrar na cabine dele, enquanto curvava a cabeça para o lado, tentando entender por que ele fazia isso e também queria descobrir o que era o volume que viu no meio das pernas dele, pois, sentiu algo duro em suas pernas e vinha sempre daquela região.

Aiko decide perguntar para ele o que era, esperando que o saiyajin respondesse a sua dúvida, até que, após alguns minutos, fica impaciente e decide segui-lo para tirar a sua dúvida.


	15. Provocação inconsciente

**Notas da Autora**

Aiko decide procurar Kakarotto e...

 **Capítulo 15 - Provocação inconsciente**

Naquele instante, Kakarotto estava sentado na banheira, com água gelada até o tórax, enquanto tentava lidar com a sua ereção, até que a porta é aberta e Aiko entra ansiosa para tirar a dúvida.

Ela acaba tropeçando nas botas do saiyajin e cai na água da enorme banheira, se molhando, sendo que sacode a cabeça para os lados, para depois olhar para o membro dele, ficando estarrecida, sendo que se aproxima mais e ao ver mexer levemente, fica surpresa, para depois se inclinar, confusa.

O saiyajin é pego de surpresa e fica sem reação, enquanto que Aiko se aproximava com uma face inocente, sendo que estava curiosa ao ver um membro.

Rapidamente, o saiyajin detém a mão dela que queria tocar, sendo que ao olhar para o corpo dela, nota que a roupa grudou no corpo da jovem como uma segunda pele, revelando todos os atributos, sendo que a visão do corpo nu dela lhe vem a tona e ele fica imerso na recordação do corpo perfeito a seu ver e não nota a segunda mãos dela que toca no seu membro, o surpreendendo.

Kakarotto sente seus instintos o subjugando, sendo que rosnando de prazer, sem poder se conter mais, a prensa contra a parede da banheira e a beija, sendo um beijo repleto de desejo, com ela ficando surpresa, assim como sente as mãos dele em seu corpo, com ela sentindo novas sensações, assim como começava a sentir o corpo estranho.

Ela se surpreende ao ver que as suas roupas foram retiradas com ferocidade, ficando nua na frente dele, se sentindo estranha ao ficar assim, enquanto o mesmo a observava, rosnando baixo de prazer ao olhar o corpo que somente iria pertencer a ele e a mais ninguém, se dependesse dele, pois, mataria qualquer um que ousasse tocá-la.

 **(Capítulo Extra)**

Então, a convida a se juntar a ele em seus braços e ela aceita sorrindo, acomodando a cabeça em seu tórax firme, ouvindo as batidas calmas de seu coração.

Suspirando feliz, Aiko adormece nos braços musculosos, enquanto a cauda dele puxava as cobertas para cobrir ambos e então, adormece, pois, mesmo com o seu corpo desejando mais algumas vezes, ela era virgem e tivera que lidar com seu membro. Não queria força-la e ademais, agora, tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Pelo menos era esse o pensamento dele, enquanto a sua cauda envolvia a dela e a cauda desta, já repousara em cima das pernas dele.

Ele a beija carinhosamente e amorosamente na testa, antes de adormecer com um doce suspiro, sentindo-se enfim pleno e feliz, pois encontrara a verdadeira felicidade com ela.


	16. Extra - Primeira vez

**Capítulo 16 - Extra - Primeira vez**

Ele explora toda a curva do ombro dela e pescoço, mordiscando e chupando levemente, arrancando gemidos de Aiko, que não compreendia as sensações novas que a tomavam, embora fossem bastante prazerosas.

Kakarotto se concentrava em um dos seios, mordiscando os bicos intumescidos, arrancando gritinhos de prazer dela, que eram respondidos com rosnados baixos de prazer, enquanto a sua outra mão massageava e apertava, ocasionalmente, o bico intumescido do outro seio, fazendo Aiko se contorcer, enquanto sentia um calafrio de prazer em sua espinha, além de sentir contrações estranhas em sua pelve, assim como sentia umidade no meio das suas pernas.

Kakarotto torna a beijá-la, enquanto a sua outra mão abandona a curva do corpo dela, para, juntamente da outra, massagear os montes de vênus, sendo que a sua cauda passa a acariciar o sexo dela, fazendo-a se contorcer ainda mais, enquanto era tomada por sensações desconcertantes. Os gritinhos e gemidos de prazer dela, apenas estimulavam Kakarotto, que não podia conter os seus atos.

Porém, podia controlar a volúpia saiyajin, já que era a primeira vez daquela que amava e não queria assustá-la ou fazê-la sofrer.

Ele fecha os olhos e consegue empurrar o seu oozaru interior para dentro dele, conseguindo conter assim a agressiva volúpia que ameaçava toma-lo, pois, queria que a primeira dela fosse perfeita e igualmente especial.

Ele a ergue em estilo noiva e a deita na cama, com a mesma arfando, sentindo o seu corpo estranho, sendo que pergunta, inocentemente, com evidente confusão na face corada:

\- Já vamos dormir? Mas, meu corpo ainda está estranho.

Ele deita em cima dela e fala com a voz rouca pelo prazer que experimentava, sendo que seu membro pulsava imensamente para tê-la:

\- Não está gostando?

\- Sim. Eu estou gostando, mas, é estranho e incomoda. – ela fala com a voz arfante.

\- Vou fazer passar. Eu prometo.

\- Vai mesmo? – ela pergunta esperançosa e igualmente inocente.

\- Sim. Confie em mim.

\- Eu confio. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente, com a sua cauda felpuda abanando levemente.

Aiko sentia ir às nuvens com os beijos de Kakarotto, sendo que os lábios másculos dele provavam a maciez de seda dos pequenos lábios, enquanto que erguera as mãos másculas e poderosas, passando a segurar gentilmente a face da jovem, enquanto o mesmo mergulhava em sensações desconcertantes, sentindo-se que se perdia em um mar desconhecido de sensações, enquanto que ele procurava conter o desejo intenso que clamava para toma-la com vigor e intenso desejo, pois, não queria que a primeira vez dela fosse algo repleto de perversão. Desejava de coração que a primeira vez dela fosse perfeita, até por causa de sua inocência, algo que o agradava, pois, seria a sua descoberta e de mais ninguém.

Ela sorri timidamente, sentindo as mãos habilidosas de Kakarotto, fazendo-a se arrepiar e tremer, sem saber ser de frio ou prazer, enquanto que sentia as mãos másculas dele percorrerem possessivamente as suas costas, enquanto o mesmo se concentrava em seu colo.

\- Está tremendo... Assustei você? – pergunta preocupado, a olhando atentamente.

\- Estou sentindo um pouco de frio. Só isso. – ela fala sem graça.

\- Em breve irei aquecê-la... Eu prometo.

Ele falava com os olhos cobertos de malícia assim como um sorriso malicioso, fazendo um calafrio prazeroso espalhar pelo corpo de Aiko, fazendo-a gemer quando as mãos dele se aproximavam da frente de seu corpo.

\- Como assim, irá me aquecer? – ela pergunta, rendida em seus braços.

Nisso, deposita um dedo nos lábios dela e fala, sussurrando roucamente no ouvido de Aiko:

\- Você entenderá em breve.

Então, a cauda dele envolve a dela e em um determinado momento, a base da cauda da jovem foi apertada pela cauda dele, fazendo-a gemer longamente, enquanto fechava os olhos e inclinava a cabeça para trás.

Frente a essa reação, Kakarotto sorriu de canto, pois, acabara descobrindo um ponto fraco dela e iria usar e muito essa fraqueza contra ela.

\- Me sinto estranha... Meu corpo está quente.

\- É normal...

Ele fala entre beijos possessivos no ombro dela, enquanto as suas mãos migravam para a frente, mais precisamente nos seios ainda cobertos da mesma.

\- Estou sentindo umidade aonde faço xixi... Por quê? – ela pergunta, com os olhos fechados, ainda mantendo um mínimo de consciência.

\- É para lubrificar. – Kakarotto responde, enquanto dava atenção aos seios, após despi-la, habilmente.

\- Mas, para que, lubrificar? E o que é lubrificar? – ela falava dentre gemidos e suspiros.

\- Vai entender... Tenha paciência.

Ele fala, a puxando ainda mais para junto dele, para depois as mãos másculas dele, acariciar todo o corpo dela minuciosamente, com a mesma acariciando o tórax dele, sentindo todas as reentrâncias, assim como as costas musculosas, enquanto ambos se beijavam, possessivamente, com as línguas se tocando, com a cauda dela abando para os lados, lentamente, para depois ele apertar a base da cauda negra felpuda, arranca mais um gemido longo dela, que se agarra a ele, sem este tirar os olhos do corpo dela que parecia esculpido pelos deuses.

Ela então o vê cobri-la com o seu corpo, enquanto continuava as carícias, agora mais ousadas, fazendo Aiko mergulhar em sensações que a desnorteavam gradativamente, sendo que o mesmo acontecia com Kakarotto, sabendo que a dificuldade em conter os seus desejos, vinha em grande parte da influência da lua cheia.

Ele começa a acariciar os montes de vênus com delicadeza em movimentos circulares, arrancando agora gemidos mais intensos que antes e alguns gritinhos, quando fazia uma ou outra carícia ousada em um local não antes explorado.

Continuava brincando com eles com a língua, alterando com chupa-los, arrancando gemidos ainda mais intensos e alternava também com mordiscar os bicos já intumescidos, enquanto uma de suas mãos, brincava com o outro e a sua mão esquerda descia, percorrendo a pele sedosa pelo lado do corpo e em seguida, retornando pelo caminho com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto a sua cauda acariciava as pernas dela e ocasionalmente, a base da cauda desta, arrancando um gemido ainda mais intenso da mesma.

Desce com beijos borbulhantes que deixavam um rastro ardente por onde percorriam na pele acetinada, fazendo a respiração da jovem acelerar cada vez mais e tremores pequenos se espalharem pelo seu corpo.

Após satisfazer-se, por enquanto, com os seios, se dedica a percorrer com as mãos e lábios famintos, do abdômen para o baixo ventre, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as coxas delimitadas dela, que começara a se contorcer levemente, sentindo o calor se intensificar abaixo do ventre, sendo que a sua cauda subira e acariciava um dos seios desta, como uma terceira mão.

Sentia o cheiro de desejo dela cada vez mais forte e as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, indicando que não tardaria muito para chegar ao prazer.

Ao chegar abaixo do ventre, olha a feminilidade de Aiko que estava úmida e resiste, naquele instante de sentir o sabor dela, para dirigir seus lábios para dentro das coxas, percorrendo com seus lábios o interior das pernas, fazendo-a perder cada vez mais a consciência, entregando-se as sensações que a desnorteavam, enquanto sentia sua intimidade se contrair cada vez mais.

O saiyajin decide "brincar" por algum tempo, após verificar que ela chegaria ao prazer em breve.

Sorrindo, abaixa seus lábios na intimidade dela e começa a acariciar com a língua, enquanto prova o sabor que era como imaginava, pois, se os lábios eram doces, o gosto de sua amada era impossível de se definir de tão perfeito e delicioso para ele.

Queria ficar perdido ali, sentindo aquele gosto eternamente. Nunca experimentara algo assim em sua vida, pois aquele gosto e cheiro inebriante era simplesmente único.

Aiko se contorcia na cama em deliciosa agonia, suas mãos prendiam os lençóis, apertando-os e puxando-os levemente, enquanto gemidos intensos e gritinhos escapavam dos lábios pequenos, preenchendo o ambiente.

Após minutos, sente sua feminilidade se contrair sozinha, sem ela mandar e sendo que aumentava gradativamente a intensidade, até que solta um longo gemido, chegando ao ápice e desabando na cama, molemente, enquanto sentia um parco líquido sair dela, a surpreendendo.

Já, Kakarotto sorria, enquanto saboreava o gosto dela e satisfeito por enquanto, ergue-se, permanecendo com seu corpo no meio das pernas de Aiko.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Você teve um orgasmo... O que achou? – ele pergunta, maliciosamente, enquanto se encaixava melhor no meio das pernas de sua amada.

\- Me senti... Bem... Não sei ao certo, mas, foi uma sensação excelente... Muito prazerosa.

\- Você ainda não viu nada... – ele fala em um tom rouco, beijando-a intensamente e compartilhando o gosto dela, enquanto acariciava possessivamente as coxas dela – Esse será o primeiro de muitos orgasmos que irei proporcionar a você, minha Aiko.

Enquanto isso, ele continha a muito custo seu membro rígido pelo prazer que pulsava para senti-la plenamente.

Afinal, não queria assusta-la.

Ela leva as suas mãos aos cabelos negros, arrancando rosnados de prazer do mesmo, enquanto ele recomeçara as carícias da face dela e descia gradativamente, seguido de seus lábios, enquanto a jovem gemia, com um belo sorriso no rosto e com os orbes fechados, além de se encontrar inclinada para trás, dando total acesso ao seu colo, sentindo a língua percorrer um caminho já conhecido, deixando um rastro novamente borbulhante.

Sentia as mesmas sensações de outrora começarem a se intensificar, enquanto também descia com suas mãos da nuca dele, aonde bagunçara levemente alguns fios, para em seguida, as suas mãos curiosas começarem a acariciar o tórax dele talhado de músculos, enquanto ele se deliciava com seus seios, com os lábios, língua e mãos arrancando gemidos dela.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, toma os pequenos e delicados lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que afunda a mão em sua feminilidade, arrancando inicialmente um olhar assustado e um gritinho abafado pelos seus lábios.

Então, Aiko cerra os olhos novamente, esticando a cabeça para frente e depois, movendo-a para os lados, gemendo e contorcendo-se em deliciosa agonia, enquanto ele acariciava o seu sexo.

Após algum tempo, retira a mão, vendo-a olhar surpresa para ele que lambe os dedos. Aquilo a deixou excitadíssima, por mais que não compreendesse o motivo de se sentir assim e ao ver o sorriso malicioso dele se intensificar, fica ainda mais vermelha se já era possível, assim como a sua respiração se encontrava descompassada, enquanto sentia-se estranha abaixo de seu ventre, novamente, sentindo seu o sexo se contrair.

Então, Kakarotto fala com a voz rouca que provocava calafrios prazerosos nela, fitando o intenso brilho dourado que parecia radiografa-la, embora notasse uma leve película rubra, bem fraca e questionava-se se era impressão dela:

\- Vai doer um pouco... Mas, em breve só sentirá prazer novamente... - fala, acariciando a face dela delicadamente.

-Como assim doer? - pergunta preocupada com as faces rubras.

\- Não se preocupe... Irá entender. Prometo que a levarei novamente aos céus... Ou por acaso não confia neste Kakaroto?

\- Confio sim... – ela fala sorrindo, acariciando o rosto dele.

Então, consente com a cabeça timidamente e ele toma novamente os lábios dela com volúpia, enquanto se posicionava para penetra-la, fazendo isso lentamente.

Sente o corpo feminino tremer, ouvindo nitidamente o coração acelerado e o doce perfume de desejo que emanava dela e quando ela olha para baixo dele, para o membro grande e grosso deste, rígido pelo prazer e ao mesmo tempo pulsante, arregala os olhos, pois, estava diferente de antes e ao vê-lo posicionado em sua intimidade, começando a adentrar lentamente, ela consegue compreender o porquê de tal lubrificação.

\- É grande e grosso demais...

\- Não se preocupe, serei gentil. – ele fala e a beija docemente na testa.

\- Não vai caber se for aonde estou pensando. – ela fica alarmada.

\- Vai sim. Acredite... Agora, relaxe.

Ele toma os lábios dela, novamente e detém o início de seu avanço, passando a distribuir diversos beijos em seu rosto que desciam para o seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha para depois ir até seus ombros, sentindo que Aiko relaxara novamente.

Então, o saiyajin se desloca para cima dela e recomeça a beijar seu colo, até que move seus lábios para os dela e começa a penetra-la lentamente, enquanto a beijava.

Ao sentir o pênis de seu amado começando a invasão em sua intimidade até então intocada, geme intensamente e ao rasgar o seu hímen, grita abafado, pois seus lábios se encontravam ainda tomados pelos dele e lágrimas brotavam de seus orbes, enquanto compreendia naquele instante o que ele falou sobre ser difícil na hora do sexo e que de fato, estava doendo, além de se sentir preenchida.

Continua entrando lentamente e fica parado por algum tempo após entrar até o final, esperando Aiko se acostumar com a invasão, com a mesma gemendo e ainda sentindo dor, pois, era grosso e grande demais, ainda mais para alguém inexperiente como ela e ele sabia, pois observava a respiração profunda e a careta de dor no rosto e então, leva gentilmente a sua mão máscula para o rosto da mesma e seca as lágrimas peroladas dela.

Em seguida, passa a beijar carinhosamente a testa dela, enquanto distribui beijos pelo rosto dela, pescoço e colo, enquanto sentia o corpo dela ficar menos tenso e a face se acalmar, notando que ela estava começando a se acostumar.

Quando percebe que a sua amada se acostumou, ele beija os lábios dela, apaixonadamente, antes de começar a se mexer, com a mesma tendo ainda os seus olhos fechados.

Então, começa com um vai-e-vem bem lento e ritmado, que aumenta, conforme ela se acostumava com o seu membro grande e grosso, assim como notando a diminuição de seus gemidos e a quase ausência de seus gritinhos.

Aiko acha estranho, pois a dor sumira e havia um leve incomodo, mas, começava a sentir um intenso prazer, conforme ele saía e a preenchia novamente, ficando maravilhada, pois era tudo novo para a mesma.

Ele desce para seu colo e o beija, mordiscando o lóbulo e as suas mãos brincam com os seus seios e sua língua, circula os bicos rijos de excitação, enquanto que a cauda dele alternava entre acariciar as coxas dela e apertar a base da cauda da saiyajin, fazendo-a se contorcer, enquanto os gemidos de ambos preenchiam o ambiente.

Minutos se passam e a velocidade aumenta gradativamente, com Kakarotto sedento pelo prazer e após algum tempo, não conseguindo se conter mais, com um desejo intenso o tomando e percebendo que ela já lidava bem com a invasão de seu falo, ele começa a dar estocadas cada vez mais firmes, vigorosas e frenéticas, desesperadamente, assim como profundas, vendo-a se contorcer e gemer, dando pequenos gritinhos, conforme aumentava a intensidade, fazendo-o então rosnar de prazer, enquanto lutava ainda para conter o seu sangue saiyajin, enquanto sentia a mesma apertando os músculos de suas costas e graças a pelagem de super saiyajin 4, as garras não o feriam, apenas faziam pequenos cortes, bem superficiais, enquanto que a cauda dela se remexia embaixo dela.

Ela enfim abre os olhos, enquanto arfava e gemia, dando gritinhos perante uma estocada mais vigorosa e profunda.

Nisso, os olhos de ambos, carregados de desejo se encontraram e passam a fitar-se por mais alguns minutos, enquanto o corpo dela é sacudido pelas estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, sendo que os gemidos se intensificam cada vez mais e os rosnados dele, assim como ela sente novamente um calor intenso tomar o seu corpo, surgindo de seu ventre.

A cauda do saiyajin passa a acariciar o sexo dela, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer ainda mais, enquanto ele segurava os ombros dela, a impossibilitando de se afastar, sentindo o seu sangue saiyajin fervendo e seus instintos aumentarem, ainda sobre considerado controle, enquanto saboreava as sensações que lhe tomavam, conforme adentrava na intimidade quente, úmida e pulsante dela, sorrindo ao arrancar outro gritinho de sua amada, perante uma estocada mais vigorosa.

Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais descompassada e após alguns minutos, Aiko grita, sentindo o seu corpo tremer consecutivamente e continuando por um tempo, tendo múltiplos orgasmos, para em seguida ficar mole, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto que as suas pernas caíam na cama e Kakarotto se movimentava uma última vez, chegando ao ápice e dando um gemido rouco e alto, que mais lembrava um rosnado de satisfação, enquanto liberava sua essência dentro dela, que sentia o líquido quente a preenchendo.

Quando a respiração e batimentos cardíacos de ambos se acalmam, ele a beija docemente e em seguida, sai de dentro dela e deita de barriga para cima.

Então, a convida a se juntar a ele em seus braços e ela aceita sorrindo, acomodando a cabeça em seu tórax firme, ouvindo as batidas calmas de seu coração.

Suspirando feliz, Aiko adormece, sendo abraçada pelos seus braços musculosos, enquanto a cauda dele puxava as cobertas para cobrir ambos e então, adormece, pois, mesmo com seu corpo desejando mais algumas vezes, ela era virgem e tivera que lidar com seu membro. Não queria força-la e ademais, agora, tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Pelo menos era esse o pensamento dele, enquanto a sua cauda envolvia a dela e a cauda desta, já repousara em cima das pernas dele.

Ele a beija carinhosamente a amorosamente na testa, antes de adormecer com um doce suspiro, sentindo-se enfim pleno e feliz, pois encontrara a verdadeira felicidade com ela.


End file.
